Once Upon A Christmas
by BlackFox12
Summary: 58th in the Redeeming Grant series


**Redeeming Grant**

**Once Upon A Christmas**

**Title: ** Once Upon a Christmas

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything belonging to MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** 58th in the Redeeming Grant series.

**Authors:** Hope1iz and Cat2000

**Warning(s):** Disciplinary and Non-disciplinary Spanking; Harsh Spanking; Mouth-Soaping; Corner Time; Suggestions of Violence

**Translation:** "Pozhaluysta, ne menyay menya...YA budu khoroshim" = "Please don't change me ... I'll be good"

"My vse izmenilis"' = "We all changed"

###

Logan looked around the new floor that had been designed and constructed for the mutant students and faculty with wide eyes. "Your great grandkids really outdid themselves..." He turned toward Charles and grinned. "Did Tony or Pepper talk to you before putting this together? It's perfect..."

Everyone had returned from their vacations ready to begin working, with promises to tell everyone how their vacations had gone when everyone had settled. It was a good thing that they were ready to work, because almost immediately upon return, there began to be reports of unusual deaths, robberies and other suspicious activity. It looked like HYDRA was picking up activity, but so was someone else (or several other people). It wasn't clear if the third party/ies were potential enemies or allies, though. Coulson, Fury, Steve and Bucky were meeting to go over the intel to decide what to do. Everyone else was 'preparing'. Which was why Logan was standing with his father and brother in the new lobby of the school for mutants.

Charles smiled. "They did ask me about the school...but some of what they've done has come as a surprise even to me," he admitted. "It's perfect."

"That's what I told Scott." Jean smiled as she came up, Scott following behind. "I'd almost wonder if someone read our minds to know what to put where..." She paused. "We're ready to begin classes tomorrow. And you'll never guess who has decided to stay on and teach self-defense..."

Charles turned his smile onto Jean. "Feel free to tell us," he said warmly.

Scott huffed good naturedly. "Having a hard time believing it myself... " he said. "Our future son..." he continued.

Charles nodded. "I understand that must have come as quite a shock," he commented. "How are you handling it?"

"We spend as much time as he is willing. Do our best not to ask anything about the future... I think it's more difficult for him, to be honest," Jean said.

"He's found a place here, but it is still likely to be difficult to be so far out of his original time," Charles commented.

"Yes. But... he adopted Wade, so he's being kept busy..." Scott sounded amused.

"Not just Wade, either." Charles shook his head. "He's taken on a lot with all of those."

"Yes... is it strange that I have a feeling we'll be going to our son for parenting advice?" Jean laughed.

"Not so very strange," Charles replied, chuckling softly.

Jean smiled, looking up as Wade came sliding by, yelling, "Hide me!"

Charles shook his head. "He's always doing _something_ he shouldn't."

"Too many years with no boundaries..." Logan snorted, glad the child-man wasn't his responsibility.

"It was an accident, I swear! The shampoo was supposed to turn his hair pink... not make it fall out!" Wade explained, even as he was running for the elevator.

"Stop right there, young man!" Scott said, in as stern a tone as he could manage, surprised when Wade actually stopped.

Wade turned around, his mouth hanging open. "Did you just 'young man' me?! You're younger than_ I _am!"

"Though if you want to get into technical details, you _are_ his grandfather," Charles murmured, really only at a level Scott could hear. In a slightly louder tone, he asked, "Whose hair fell out?"

Wade glanced at Charles, a sheepish look crossing his face. He mumbled an answer, but it was barely legible.

"I didn't quite catch that," Charles said calmly.

"I played a prank on Ajax... but it didn't do what it was supposed to! You have to hide me!" Wade gave Charles, then all the rest, a wide-eyed, pleading look, trying to look as innocent as possible. Given the fact he'd just confessed, it was more successful than it should have been.

"He's entirely too good at that..." Scott muttered.

Jean shook her head. "You will not hide. You will stay here, apologize to your brother and then wait for your father, as I'm sure he's on his way as well, since all the yelling likely drew his attention..."

"And, besides, I'm certain running or hiding will only succeed in making things worse for you," Charles commented.

"I don't see how letting Ajax catch me will be good for me!" Wade mumbled but listened to Jean (not because she was his grandma... nope... that just seemed an odd thing to consider, since she was _so much younger _than him...).

At that moment, Ajax made his appearance. "You are _so_ lucky I don't wanna be in trouble with Dad..." he growled irritably. "And that Colossus managed to slow me down in time to think of that fact!" He had several spots where the hair had fallen off his head, leaving the spots where the hair was still attached very obvious. "What did you put in the bottle? NAIR?!"

"It was 'sposed to be pink hair dye! I bought it at the hair salon! I don't understand what went wrong!" Wade protested, shifting so he was standing behind Charles.

Charles shook his head. "I'm sure you can explain things to your father, as he's coming now," he said; unnecessarily, since Cable took that moment to walk into the room.

Looking at his two sons (at least Colossus was well-behaved), Cable shook his head with a frustrated air of, 'What am I going to do with you?' "I'm not sure I need to ask what happened here," he said dryly.

"Maybe you do! Because THAT!" Wade pointed dramatically at Ajax's head, "was not supposed to happen!"

Ajax just growled. "I'm not sure how pink hair would be much better than no hair!" he retorted.

"Wade, I would like you to wait in my room," Cable said, in a tone that left little room for argument. "Ajax, we'll go find some of the scientists. Perhaps they can figure out what went wrong."

Wade slumped. "Yessir..." he mumbled dejectedly and made quite a visual walking to the elevator so that he could go to his father's room, looking like a prisoner going to his execution.

It was all Jean could do not to smile at the picture her grandson presented and tell Cable not to be too hard on him. She refrained, though. She remembered how Wade was before Colossus stepped in; and after Cable stepped in, the behavior had improved even more. She didn't want a return to Wade's old habits.

Scott just shook his head.

"It didn't even smell funny. I didn't suspect anything!" Ajax told Cable, completely baffled as to how things had occurred the way they did.

Cable wrapped an arm around Ajax's shoulders. "Come on, son. Let's go see what can be done about your hair," he said gently, before glancing at his parents (and wasn't that a weird thing to think?) "I'll see you later on at the meal."

"Of course." Jean smiled, turning toward Ajax. "I hope they can help you- but if you shave it all off, it won't look bad." She tried to sound encouraging and even glanced toward Charles so that Ajax would take some encouragement.

Domino walked in at that moment. "Why's Wade look like someone peed in his Wheaties?" she asked curiously, before she took a good look at her other brother and her mouth dropped open. "What happened?"

"Some kind of reaction from a prank Wade played," Cable explained. "I believe him when he said he didn't intend for Ajax's hair to actually fall out."

"Wade played a prank on Ajax?" Domino sounded faint. "Something to do with his hair?"

Ajax grumbled, "Yeah. He put pink hair dye into my shampoo. He swears he didn't mean for my hair to fall out, but something obviously went wrong, because I've lost great big clumps of it. Granted, the few sections of hair that_ didn't _fall out _are _pink... so he's not lying..." He sighed.

Domino swallowed hard. "Do... do you think maybe the dye reacted with something else and caused the... loss?"

"What might it have reacted with?" Cable asked, picking up on his daughter's wording.

"M... maybe something meant to cause your hair to go _curly_?" Domino winced. "...Cuz I put something in to do that? But I didn't know Wade had put something in already?" Her shoulders slumped and she was having a hard time looking anyone in the eye.

Ajax sighed. "Great. _Wade_, I expected. _Not_ my _kid sister_!"

Cable shook his head. "Wade's waiting for me in my room. I'd like you to do the same," he said firmly to his daughter.

Domino slumped even further. "Yes, sir..." She sighed and turned to follow the direction Wade had taken mere minutes before.

"I guess knowing what they both put in will help the scientists, at least. Hopefully." Ajax sighed. "In the meantime, I'll need to borrow a razor from someone."

"I, uh... I'll see you both at dinner tonight. We have some students to get settled..." Scott said with a crooked smile, taking Jean's hand and leading her away.

Logan cleared his throat. "I'll save a couple of beers for you after you've dealt with your miscreants..." he said, feeling lucky that _his _children acted their age.

Cable nodded. "I'm sure we'll all be joining you later." He led Ajax from the room and to the lab, where he could let the scientists know about the situation.

* * *

Wade was sitting on Cable's bed, an unhappy frown on his face, when Domino entered the room. He glanced up, confused and curious. "I don't think you wanna be around here when dad gets here, sis. Unless you _want_ to watch me get my butt roasted..." he said forlornly.

"Considering I'm gonna be getting mine roasted too..." Domino sighed. "Turns out _my_ prank didn't react well with _your _prank... Hopefully, they can do something to help Ajax..." She flopped down next to Wade. "Will... will it hurt much?" she asked hesitantly. She'd never been spanked before.

Wade looked at her, wide-eyed. "Oh, yeah. It hurts. But..." He paused to wrap an arm around her shoulders, almost protectively. "...It doesn't hurt as much as knowing you've disappointed dad... and the cuddles after are _really _nice, so there's that..."

Domino swallowed hard and leaned against her brother while waiting for their father to return.

After getting Ajax as settled as he could be (it helped that Angel had wandered over and the two of them had gone off together), Cable went to his room and opened the door. Stepping inside the room, he closed the door and walked over to sit next to his son and daughter, wrapping an arm each around them. "What was the thinking behind the pranks?"

"I just wanted to tease him a bit, show him that I liked him, and I prank _everyone_ I like, so..." Wade sighed.

"I dunno..." Domino mumbled, barely legible. "...Figured maybe after he got over being irritated at me, he'd think it was funny and we'd have something to talk about..."

Cable hugged them both a bit tighter. "I know neither of you meant any harm...but the end result was your brother losing a lot of his hair," he said gently. "You're not in really big trouble...but I think you're both in need of a reminder to pick your pranks more carefully."

"I just don't understand what went wrong! Usually my luck keeps bad things from happening to me..." Domino blurted, obviously confused at the turn of events.

Wade just blinked his eyes at her. "Uh... nothing bad is happening to you. It happened to Ajax. And they didn't even know you were involved. They immediately knew I was. How'd they find out you had something to do with it, anyway?"

Domino blushed and looked up at her father miserably.

"Your sister came in and saw what happened to Ajax's hair," Cable explained. "And then confessed."

"Well, see? That had nothing at all to do with your luck. You're just a really honest person who didn't want to lie to dad or let me get into trouble for something by myself when it wasn't entirely my fault..." Wade nodded. "That sounds more like something's right than wrong..."

Domino blinked at her brother, then looked at her father again. "I... guess..." She sighed. "I'm sorry, sir... I hope Ajax will be okay..."

"I think he'll be fine, once we figure out what to do about his hair," Cable commented. "But after he's calmed down, I would suggest apologizing to him again."

"Of course, dad!" Wade quickly agreed.

Domino nodded, too nervous to say much.

Cable gently squeezed them both, addressing Domino. "You don't have to be nervous," he said gently. "It's nothing to be scared of."

"I... I know that in my head. Just... never been spanked before, so..." Domino admitted, in a whisper.

"Then there's no reason to drag it out any further," Cable said firmly. "Wade, I'd like you to go and stand in the corner."

"Yessir..." Wade said quietly, immediately obeying and going to the corner, facing it and not looking anywhere else.

Domino swallowed and looked up at her father pathetically, waiting for instructions.

Cable gently stroked his daughter's hair and then carefully moved her into position over his lap, wrapping his arm around her waist to secure her there and then baring her.

Domino closed her eyes tightly, sniffling softly. "I'm sorry, daddy..." she whispered, only loudly enough for Cable to hear, gripping onto his pants leg tightly.

"I know, love." Cable rubbed her back and then lifted his hand, bringing it down in a stinging swat that he then repeated; not too hard, as he intended for this just to be a reminder.

Even if it wasn't that hard, it was still the first time Domino had experienced this type of punishment. The fact that her father was so calm and gentle while punishing her was almost as novel as the spanking was. The conflicting sensation of having her bottom sting- because her father was smacking it- and the gentle cadence of his words and his belief in her broke her resolve not to be a baby about it more quickly than she would have liked to admit. By the third swat, she was vocally crying and promising to be 'a good girl'. On the fifth, she threw her hands back over her bottom with a sobbed, "I'm sorry, daddy!"

"I know you are. And I forgive you." Cable moved Domino's hands out of the way, holding them against her back, and resumed swatting at the same steady pace.

Domino shivered as her father took her hands, held her in position, and continued swatting. But then a sense of peace came over her. He hadn't increased the hardness of the swats because of her attempt to block. He'd acknowledged her words and reaffirmed his belief in her. And he'd continued to punish her, but not for trying to stop him. He was still being just as gentle but firm as he had been. And at that moment, she knew; she was safe with him. He wouldn't hurt her. He really _was_ her father. And he was doing this because she'd messed up and needed to remember not to do things that could be dangerous for herself _or_ her family. Slumping over his lap, she just let herself cry and accept the punishment, reflecting on what she'd done to get there. "I won't play pranks that could hurt someone anymore, daddy... I promise..." she whispered out, between sobs.

Bringing the spanking to a stop, Cable gathered his daughter into a close, tight embrace, cuddling her on his lap and stroking her hair. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Love you too..." Domino sniffled, finding it easy to stop her tears when she was being snuggled tight. "Thank you... for helping me do better," she whispered. "Will Ajax be okay?" she asked, worried.

Cable nodded, tightening his arms around his daughter. "I'm sure he'll be fine," he said reassuringly.

Domino nodded, snuggling some more. She had a lot of confusing emotions running through her, but she knew Cable needed to take care of Wade. She would ask him to talk later. Leaning up, she kissed her father's cheek, before carefully standing and fixing her clothing. "The corner, daddy?" she asked softly.

"Yes, love." Cable gently stroked the side of her face.

"Can..." She paused. It seemed rather childish or her to ask if she could cuddle with him after and talk... she wasn't used to behaving childishly. In fact, the prank was a bit out of character for her. Another unsettling thing about the whole situation, really; she wasn't acting like her normal self, or at least what she'd always thought of as normal for her. "...Can I stay with you after?" she finally settled on.

"Of course," Cable replied reassuringly, giving her another tight hug and a kiss to her forehead before finally releasing her.

Domino smiled crookedly, then turned and walked to where Wade stood, trading places with her brother.

Wade turned around and trudged to Cable's side. "It shouldn't have been dangerous. I hope it didn't hurt him..." he finally said, upon reaching his father's knee.

"I know you didn't mean any harm by it," Cable said gently. "But pranks to change someone's appearance aren't a good idea." He guided his son across his lap, settling Wade in place with an arm around his waist before he bared him.

"No, sir... given how I hide my own appearance, as much as possible, I shouldn't have messed with Ajax's..." Wade admitted, with a sigh.

"Exactly, son." Rubbing Wade's back gently a moment or two, Cable lifted his hand and brought it down in a stinging swat that he then repeated.

Wade managed to hold in the whimper that he wanted to expel, but he didn't bother trying to hold still. Experience taught him that all holding still did was make the punishment last longer, because he was fighting his reactions and his reactions belonged to his father. He figured when he felt like crying, he wouldn't try and stop that either, but whimpering? That wouldn't accomplish anything but would be embarrassing.

Cable didn't swat Wade any harder than he had Domino, keeping a tight hold of his son as Wade squirmed and reacted.

Wade wasn't sure why- the spanking wasn't really all that painful on a scale of pain he'd been through- but it didn't take long at all for him to begin crying. And not much time after that for him to begin crying vocally. The only thing he could figure was that it wasn't the pain so much as the fact he'd disappointed someone he loved by doing something foolish and unnecessary. "I'm sorry..." he finally sobbed out, letting himself go limp.

Bringing the spanking to a stop, Cable wasted no time in gathering his son into his arms, hugging him tightly the same way he had Domino and kissing the side of Wade's head. "I love you, son," he said seriously.

"I love you too, Dad..." Wade sniffled. He snuggled as close as possible. "Can... can I go find Ajax? I want to apologize..." he whispered. "Not that I don't like cuddling or anything..."

Cable nodded, carefully releasing his son. "If you need to cuddle some more later, that's perfectly all right," he said.

Wade grinned cheekily. "I know, Dad. Thanks. Now to go grovel at Ajax's feet and hope he doesn't want retaliation!" He sounded very chipper at the idea.

"Just no more repeats of this," Cable warned, before calling to Domino, "You can come out of the corner now, love."

"Got it! No putting hair dye into peeps' shampoo!" Wade crossed his heart with his finger solemnly, then grinned and hitched his pants up as Domino turned around, mooning her.

Domino sighed. "Why do you always moon me?!" she whined playfully.

"What?! That's the first time!" Wade protested with a laugh, waved at his sister and father and skipped out the door.

Domino watched him _skipping _out and shook her head. "I wish I had his lack of inhibition...' she said, half-seriously. Once the door had firmly closed with a click, she moved back over to Cable and crawled into his arms again, snuggling close.

Cable wrapped his arms around her once more. "I'm happy with you just the way you are," he said, stroking her hair.

"The way I am with you now? Or the way I act when I'm with people I don't know?" she asked softly. She couldn't help reflecting again on the fact that her behavior since joining the family had changed slightly from the self-confident, in-your-face young woman she pretended to be outside the family.

"However you act...however you are...I'm happy with you being yourself," Cable said softly. "Act in whatever way you need to."

"Thank you, daddy..." Domino smiled, almost shyly and put her head on his shoulder, snuggling some more. She was content to stay in that position until they had to move for dinner, or Cable said they needed to get up.

* * *

The family floor was still in a bit of upheaval from all the reconstruction and decorating. Because of this, it took Friday longer than she would have liked to get someone's attention. "Excuse me, but I sense the presence of an unknown individual on the grounds. They seem to be hiding from the SHIELD agents and cadets... and I'm not able to get much of a reading on them other than to sense they are there, so..." She let her uncertainty and worry bleed through in her voice.

Tony frowned, even as he felt a sense of pride in the fact that Friday was nearly as self-aware as JARVIS had been. "Thank you, Friday. We'll get a group together to go check it out..." He turned to look for his father or one of his uncles. He could easily take charge and lead a group himself, but since they were the 'big' heads of family, he figured they should at least approve whatever group he chose and if they were going to approve it, they may as well choose it.

Laura had been tagging along with her father and the rest of the family, but there'd been quite a distant look on her face, as if she'd been listening to something. When Tony spoke, though, she looked up in alarm. "_No_." In a more normal tone, she added, "You'll scare him away."

Tony blinked at his pint-sized aunt. "Do... do you know who's out there, honey-bunch? Is he able to talk to you somehow?" he asked, taking her declaration of the lurker being a 'him' at face value and not doubting that she was able to tell at all.

Laura nodded. "It's Riktor." She glanced at her father, wondering if he remembered the older boy, and added, "He was in the lab...the same way as me. But he can do the same kind of things Grandfather can."

Logan blinked at that. He'd long held suspicions about the origins of several of the children he'd met when trying to help them escape the scientists. He turned toward Charles. "I was never able to find proof, but... I know that all the children were scientifically 'bred' from DNA of mutants. Laura was from mine. I... I always felt that with his abilities, Riktor could be yours, or possibly Jean's..." he said softly, not wanting to speak too loudly, in case it made his daughter uncomfortable.

Tony wrinkled his nose. "That's all well and good, but he can't just sleep outside. As secure as this facility is, it can't protect him from the elements. Can you convince him to come inside?" he asked Laura gently.

Charles frowned, glancing at his granddaughter in concern and then to his son, speaking in a voice just as low. "This feels like something that needs to be investigated more."

"Maybe," Laura said, a little doubtfully. "I don't know if he'd stay, though."

"Well, munchkin... there has to be a reason he came all this way... so I think maybe the chances of him staying are slightly greater than not staying. We should try at least, don't you think?" He was voicing the question to Laura, but it was really aimed toward his grandfather and great-grandfather. He knew if either Charles or Logan indicated they wanted the boy to come in, Steve would back that decision. Family was everything to him.

Charles nodded his agreement with Tony's words. "Perhaps you'd be better off trying to persuade him face to face," he said gently to Laura.

Laura nodded and then glanced questioningly at her father. "Will you come with me?" she asked.

"I _insist_ on coming with you..." Logan smiled so that she wouldn't worry or get scared, but his voice was firm.

Tony fidgeted. "Do you want me to ask everyone to clear out of the family room so that you and Grandpa can talk with the boy? Or would you rather talk to him on the school floor? With your teachers there, just in case?" he asked his Great-grandfather.

"The family floor might be better, if only because it should be more comfortable for him," Charles answered. "I don't expect we'll need all of the teachers there..." But he thought Jean's presence might go a way towards soothing Riktor, if he knew there were more with his powers, and he opened up a line of communication with Jean to request her presence.

"I'll clear everyone out, then..." Tony smiled, before heading toward the family room to tell anyone there, in person, that they should move to their rooms for a bit until further notice. He also had Friday inform anyone who wasn't in the family room, so that no one would walk in unexpectedly.

Jean sent a quick mental message back to Charles, saying that she would be right there and asking if she should bring Scott or any of the other teachers.

Laura began heading to the exit of the compound, even as Charles suggested that Jean might want to bring Scott, but they shouldn't need the other teachers. He'd already told both of them about Laura's origins, so didn't go into too much detail about Riktor.

Logan walked just behind his daughter so that he could provide protection but wouldn't scare the boy that was hiding outside.

As soon as they were outside, Laura headed towards one of the trees at the end of the grounds. She'd already told Riktor she was coming with her father, so when she paused at the foot of the tree, the older boy just watched them both.

Without any hesitation, Laura began to climb up the tree, to settle on the branch with her friend.

Logan positioned himself under the children so that he could catch them if they fell. Laura knew enough not to go too high.

Once Laura was settled in place, she tilted her head, watching Riktor. "You should come inside and stay." She spoke out loud now, rather than the telepathic communication the two of them had formed while still in the lab.

"I don't need to," Riktor replied. "I came because it's Christmas...and I missed you." He gave a slight smile.

"I miss you too," Laura replied. "But you don't have to leave. You can't see much of it from out here, but the compound's _big_."

Logan smiled up at the kids, but remained quiet. Laura was doing fine without his input. He'd wait for Riktor to ask him a question before interjecting.

"I don't think it's a place for me." Riktor shrugged. "You found someone who wants you. Your parent." _The rest of us haven't been so lucky,_ he sent to her telepathically, before continuing, "I wanted to make sure you were still doing fine."

Logan couldn't help but interject at hearing the younger mutant's comment. "If you're interested in trying to find your own parent, this is the best and safest place to do it. Plus, your powers are unique... but oddly like one of the teachers of the school we have set up for mutant children. You should at least meet her before you leave..."

"Maybe, but..." Riktor paused, tilting his head to one side, a confused look passing over his face. "Someone else is here."

Laura reacted immediately to the tension in her friend's body, claws sliding out.

Logan tensed as well, focusing on what was around them. How he had missed it before, he wasn't certain, but the boy was right. There was someone lurking in the more wooded area of the compound. "I think maybe we should go back inside and continue this conversation, kids..." he said softly, so that whoever was lurking wouldn't hear what was being said. He made certain to act natural, so that whoever it was wouldn't think they'd been discovered.

Riktor cocked his head to one side, listening, a slightly perplexed look on his face. "Someone here was cloned? She wants to see him...even if it does get her arrested or worse," he concluded.

Laura darted a glance at her father. "Kaine? She's here to see Kaine?" She didn't question her friend's reading.

* * *

Five minutes after receiving Charles' message, Jean and Scott were stepping off the elevator and making their way to the family recreational area. Glancing around, Jean noticed that the only one there was Charles. "Everyone else made themselves scarce?" she asked rhetorically.

Charles nodded. "I suspect seeing so many people at once might be overwhelming for him," he answered. "Riktor is like Laura, created in a lab using DNA from mutants. Logan has indicated his abilities are very similar to yours and mine."

Jean blinked at that. "Do you think he might be one of ours? Like Laura is Logan's?"

Scott smiled crookedly. "Guess that's the first thing you'll need to find out, once he's been convinced he's safe and actually comes inside... Were there any records we can look for? See if the information is there?"

"I think it's more than likely that's where his origin is," Charles answered. "As for the records...I know some of the nurses were able to escape with the children, but whether they took any of those documents with them, I really couldn't say."

"What are the chances we can find any leads?" Jean asked.

"Forgive my interruption, but the chances are good, as it appears the scientists were allied with HYDRA and what you are describing matches an electronic file we stole from HYDRA when Ms. Raina and Master Bakshi were retrieved..." Friday interrupted. "It didn't make sense before, but given what you know of Ms. Laura, I believe we can piece together at least a small bit of the information and make an educated guess."

"Well... then..." Scott raised an eyebrow at Jean and Charles. "I guess the only thing after that in a DNA test to see which of you he belongs to..."

"And perhaps to convince him that he should stay. That this would be a good place for him," Charles commented.

Scott snorted. "He came all this way to check on your granddaughter. She'll convince him." He sounded certain of the fact.

"I have no doubts he'll at least agree to come inside," Charles replied. "Staying permanently might be another thing entirely."

"I have no doubt you are right, sir, as there is another individual lurking in the woods outside the compound. I have already alerted Captain Rogers, so he can get a group together to go apprehend the person, but they are waiting for Master Logan to get the children inside first so that, if the individual is hostile, the children are safe..." Friday announced quietly.

Scott blinked. "That's not disturbing at all..." he said sarcastically.

"They could also be here for a valid reason," Charles commented, though his eyes narrowed in concern.

* * *

Logan frowned at that. He only knew of one 'she' that would want to see Kaine and given the fact she'd been a HYDRA operative that not only 'supervised', his now grandson, a cloned child (and promptly deserted him when she was discovered), she'd been a handler of his son when he was a brain-washed tool. Bucky hadn't talked about how she had treated him- if she was as nasty and cruel as other handlers- but he wasn't eager to forgive the woman for her part in contributing to his son being made a killer against his will. "Let's go inside, get some cocoa... we can talk more about you visiting Laura. There's no sense in you leaving right away when you travelled so far to see her on Christmas. You can stay at least a few days..." he said to Riktor, even as he was keeping his senses open in case the intruder made a move. Just because she seemed to be here for his grandson didn't mean she wouldn't go after other children.

Laura nodded quickly. "Yes. Cocoa and marshmallows." She jumped lightly from the tree and then turned to face Riktor. "Are you coming?" She gave him a wide-eyed, hopeful look.

Riktor still looked a bit distant, as if his thoughts were elsewhere, but he nodded and jumped down as well.

Logan smiled as he motioned the children to walk ahead of him, keeping guard over their backs.

* * *

Yelena watched from the shadows, a few feet inside the wood where no one could see her. She knew _her_ Peter had been brought to the Avengers' compound (she'd always think of him as _her_ Peter; even if he came to her by unconventional means and had his memories implanted, she'd still cared for him and protected him for the short time she'd had him). She wanted to see him; to make certain he was doing okay. She was under no illusions that they'd allow her to have custody of him ever again; she'd be lucky if she wasn't executed if they caught her, but she still had to see him. Had to see that he was happy and safe.

She had a lifetime of regrets because of working for HYDRA, but Peter was probably the biggest. Next in line would be 'handling' the Winter Soldier, but not for the reason most would think. She'd actually_ cared _for Bucky Barnes. Cared for him _too much, _really. It was why she'd been reassigned to Peter; her superiors were suspicious of how fond of their asset she was. He likely wouldn't remember that she was one of the few who was kind to him, though, considering they always erased his memories after a mission. She had quite honestly been surprised that he'd even remembered her face, let alone her name. Remembering she was kind to him would be too much of a miracle and she didn't believe in miracles. Not anymore.

She bit her lip as she watched the older man and the children heading back inside the compound. She needed to find a way in, but she wouldn't go the way they went. There was too much chance of being spotted. She needed to find another way in. Perhaps the loading docks? There were a lot of SHIELD cadets and agents that milled around that area, but if she could somehow steal a uniform, she could pretend to be a new recruit and walk in with a group of the younger, less experienced agents. Then figure out how to get to Peter from there... and her opportunity was getting ready to pull up now. Laundry truck.

Sneaking to where she hoped the cameras wouldn't spot her, she quickly made her way to the truck that was unloading uniforms and grabbed one out of a bag. Quickly sneaking back into the woods, she dressed in the pilfered uniform. "Hope they don't ask for ID..." she whispered to herself, before forcing herself to walk confidently toward where all the other cadets were entering the building. Acting like you belonged was at least 90% of being able to hide in plain sight. Hopefully, these 'kids' hadn't realized that yet.

* * *

Riktor waited until they were inside the compound before he began to speak. "She's sneaking in dressed in a SHIELD uniform. Pretending to be a new recruit," he reported, before continuing, "She wants to check on _her_ Peter and make sure he's okay. She really did care about him." He and Laura both knew sometimes good people were involved in bad things. After all, the only reason they and the rest of the children had been able to escape was because of the nurses working with the lab, who hadn't wanted to see them used as weapons any longer.

Logan blinked at that, but he believed what Riktor was saying. "Friday? Did you hear that?"

"Yes, Master Logan," the AI responded quickly. "I am informing Master Toomes, Captain Rogers and Sargeant Barnes right now. Do you wish to be part of the contingent that captures her? If she is scared, it might take more than a few people to keep her in place until you convince her she isn't going to be executed."

Logan glanced at Laura and Riktor. "Let me know if they are unable to subdue and calm her. If they aren't, then maybe Riktor can help?" He smiled at the boy. If Riktor felt like he could be helpful and was needed, he might be more willing to stay.

Riktor nodded at that. "She has a lot of regrets about working for HYDRA," he added, in case any of them needed any more convincing. He didn't really understand half of what he was reading from her, but he got enough to figure she wasn't one of the bad guys. Not really.

"I have informed Captain Rogers, Sargeant Barnes and Master Toomes of that as well. It seems fitting that they know, considering her connection to two of the family members," Friday informed them.

Logan nodded. "Thank you, Friday. If you could please let me know if I or Riktor are needed? I'm going to be making the children some hot chocolate with marshmallow."

"Very well, Master Logan..." the AI responded.

Logan put an arm around both children and let them to the family kitchen.

* * *

Yelena had found it easy to enter in with the cadets; they hadn't suspected a thing. She wondered if maybe it wasn't too easy, though. Even if the cadets didn't suspect, she'd run into several senior members of the SHIELD staff and none of them had reacted to her presence at all. This was turning out to be a very unguarded place, contrary to what she'd heard. Unless they knew she was here and were allowing her to think she was unspotted? She swallowed nervously at that thought. She really should turn around and leave, but she'd come too far to back down now. She had to find out if _her_ Peter was alright. Then... then she'd run for her life.

* * *

Two floors below, standing in front of the elevator to head up to the SHIELD levels, Bucky looked at Steve and Adrian. "I don't remember a lot about her; which, considering what I went through, might be a good thing. It means they wanted me to forget about her for some reason. Most of them wanted me to remember and be afraid of them..."

"She might not have looked after Kaine for as long as he remembers, but I wouldn't doubt that she cared about him," Adrian admitted. "He's said enough about her that I'm not surprised she's coming here."

Steve had a thoughtful frown on his face. "Maybe Wanda could help you remember more?" he suggested.

"I'll ask her... after we catch our infiltrator..." Bucky smiled, turning toward Adrian. "I think you might be right. It's possible she regrets running when we found him as well... although given what she was doing, I'm not surprised she ran. What does surprise me is that she's on her own, on the loose and coming to check on him, instead of making her way back to HYDRA. That tells me that maybe she wasn't as firmly in their court as suspected. Which makes me wonder why she was with them in the first place..."

"We've got a lot of people here who were with them for one reason or another," Steve said quietly. "Maybe she was tricked. Or maybe she got cold feet when she saw some of the things HYDRA does."

"I guess that's one of the things we can ask her..." Bucky shrugged as the elevator car stopped on the SHIELD level. "We know where she's at?"

Checking with Friday, Steve led the way in the direction the AI had indicated.

Yelena had almost reached the stairs- it was too risky to take the elevator down- and had thought she was home free. _No one _was paying her any attention at all. And then she saw Bucky exit the elevator with Captain America and the older man that had been with Peter when they came to her apartment. She froze, hoping that she hadn't been seen by them. She was so focused on _them_ she didn't notice Maria Hill coming up behind her.

"We would like a word with you..." Maria said calmly, taking a firm grip on her arm while two armed men flanked her. Maria marched her straight to Steve and the others. "I believe you were looking for her?" She smiled faintly.

Steve nodded. "We were, thank you." He looked at the woman seriously. "Why did you come here?" He knew what Riktor had told Logan, of course...but how she responded to Steve would have some bearing on how they continued handling this.

Yelena almost blurted out the reason she'd come, but she was afraid... not that they wouldn't believe her (she was positive they wouldn't believe her, no matter _what_ she said), but that if she mentioned needing to see Peter was okay, they'd make certain she _couldn't_ see him. Maybe if she remained mute, she'd be able to bargain for a few moments with him; she didn't even need to see him alone. _She just needed to see him_. To that that end, she attempted to glare defiantly at Steve. She'd been under a_ lot _of stress the last few weeks, though, with very little sleep or adequate nutrition and her ability to hide her feelings was faltering. She _did_ look defiant, but it was more the defiance of a petulant or scared child than a seasoned agent.

Bucky managed to not snort at the look on her face but couldn't help glancing at Steve and Adrian. A glare like that almost begged to be turned over a knee until the defiance was gone. Still, until he remembered exactly what she was to him in the past, it didn't feel right for him to step in and correct her attitude. And it probably wouldn't help to get her to talk anyway.

Adrian took a step forward, watching the woman. "Are you here because you want to see Peter? He's going by Kaine now. Makes it a bit easier for him to feel more comfortable in his own skin." His voice was very gentle, as he decided to trust what Riktor had claimed and assume Yelena really had cared for her charge.

Yelena swallowed at Adrian's words, her glare faltering slightly. It was obvious hearing the news calmed her, though. "...His name is Kaine?" she whispered, despite her intention not to speak. Her voice was raspy; it was obvious she was fighting off an illness of some sort. Closer inspection would show she was paler than she had been as well.

Adrian nodded. "I've adopted him. He's my son." He spoke with a quiet, simple affection and note of pride in his voice. Holding his hand out to her, he continued, "If you come with us to the medical area, I'll see if he feels up to seeing you." Under supervision, of course.

Yelena turned startled eyes on the older man. His offer was more than she could or would have ever hoped for. She'd thought she'd have to beg and bargain in order to just see him from afar. And then what he said before the offer to ask if Kaine wanted to see her registered. "Me...medical area?" She blinked. Why would they need to take her to the medical area? She knew SHIELD wasn't like HYDRA. They wouldn't perform experiments on her or brainwash her, so why a medical area?

Bucky could almost see the thoughts as they raced through her mind. "You're obviously sick or coming down sick. We'll make sure whatever it is you have, isn't contagious before Kaine is given the choice to see you or not... and that you are given care to get better."

"But why? After..." Yelena couldn't help but sound confused.

"You need help," Steve said. "You're not here to cause trouble or for HYDRA. So, we'll get you checked over and then figure out where to go from there." Though with the way Adrian had stepped up so quickly, he couldn't help but wonder if a decision had already been made.

Yelena blinked back tears, suddenly overwhelmed at the fact she'd not only be given a chance to see her Peter - no... his name was Kaine now, she must remember that- but that they were taking care of her. HYDRA would have left her to her own devices; if she couldn't keep herself physically well, then there were plenty who would crawl over her to take her place. She didn't know how they knew her reasons for coming, or the fact that she wasn't with HYDRA any longer, but it made things slightly easier. Even if it would be harder once they got her into a position where they'd expect answers. "...I won't... cause trouble, I mean..." she whispered, glancing between the three men.

Reaching out, Adrian carefully placed his hand on Yelena's shoulder, drawing her to his side. He knew his brothers would accompany them to the medical area, so he began to lead her in that direction.

"Is... Is Pe... Kaine... alright?" Yelena asked hesitantly. "...He is happy? And _they_ cannot get him?" She didn't attempt to pull away from Adrian's grip. For all the care and concern they were showing, she was still a prisoner. She didn't want to make them angry and change their minds.

"He's settling in. Making friends. Part of the family," Adrian answered. "And he's protected and safe here."

Steve sent a quick message to Bruce, asking his son to meet them in the medical area.

Sandwiched between the three men, it didn't take long before they had Yelena in the elevator and heading down to the family floor to meet Bruce in the medical room. The closer they got to their destination, the more nervous she became.

"It's okay," Adrian said softly to her. "You'll get checked over and treated and then we'll figure out what's going to happen next."

They walked her into the room filled with medical equipment and beds and even a few quarantine units. The unassuming man waiting for them might have put her at ease if she hadn't known who he was and who he turned into. She knew, though. Her nerves rose.

Bruce saw how he made her more nervous and sighed. But he wouldn't call Helen or Bryce down. Of the three of them, he was the one most able to protect himself if she did something and they couldn't stop her. "Please get undressed and sit on that bed..." he directed. "...You may put this gown on."

Yelena thought she'd be able to cooperate. It was her only chance to see ... Kaine... after all. But the thought of being naked and vulnerable (a flimsy gown wouldn't make a difference) was one step beyond what her nerves could take. Not to mention the sudden flashback she had of the last time she was in a sterile white room and being told to undress. She panicked and, jerking free of any hands gently holding her, she ran.

Adrian reacted immediately, even as Steve directed Friday to lock the door to the medical area. Adrian reached out to grasp the woman's arm, pulling her gently towards him.

Yelena was unable to calm, her memories overlapping with her present and making it impossible to focus on what was real. She was babbling in Russian, but even Bucky couldn't understand her, she was speaking so rapidly between sobs.

Bruce stayed out of the way as they attempted to calm and subdue her.

Adrian wrapped his arms tightly around Yelena, but as she was clearly not responding or listening, he glanced around quickly. Settling on one of the beds, he wasted no time in draping her across his lap.

Yelena was in no frame of mind to realize what position she was in. She could only struggle and cry and babble in Russian.

Bucky watched her as she struggled uncontrollably and moved closer in case her training kicked in and she actually broke free. He glanced at his brother but didn't do anything else. If Adrian wanted his help holding her in position, he'd say.

*"_Pozhaluysta, ne menyay menya...YA budu khoroshim_..." Yelena sobbed, continuing to struggle.

Adrian stroked a hand down her back, speaking in soft, soothing tones. "You're safe here. No one will harm you." He delivered a fairly light smack to her backside.

The light smack caused a slight hitch in her breath, but it didn't stop her struggles and she continued to sob and try and break free. She couldn't even remember why she was in this place, her mind in another time and place. If she'd been able to focus on the here and now, she would have realized she was safe and cooperated. She was too far into her past to focus.

"She's having a flashback..." Bucky said softly, noting how her eyes were glazed over and recognizing the signs. He frowned at the realization; for her to be responding like this... well, it was another sign that maybe she hadn't been on HYDRA's side when she was pretending to be Kaine's aunt. Maybe she was as much a victim as Kaine had been.

Adrian nodded in response to Bucky's comment and rubbed Yelena's back, continuing to speak to her in soft, gentle tones. "You're safe here. No one will hurt you." He continued to swat steadily even as he spoke.

Yelena wouldn't have been able to say which redirected her attention first; if it was the backrub, the quiet, soothing tones, or the sharp swats that weren't really painful but stung enough to be noticed. Eventually, though, her struggles slowed so that she was less in danger of falling onto the floor and her sobbing gradually eased, so that what was being said could actually be heard by her.

Yelena's own words became less garbled and Bucky was able to understand them. He winced as he reported, "She's begging us not to change her and promising to be good..."

"We're not going to change you, sweetie," Adrian promised. "You're not in any danger here. _You're safe_."

"My vse izmenilis' ..." Yelena said hopelessly, her struggling slowing even more as she tired herself out, "...My vse izmenilis'." Though she wasn't struggling as hard, she was still struggling; though more and more of her movements were going toward moving her bottom out of the way of the firm smacks than in attempting to get away from Adrian... she was slowly coming back to the present.

Adrian kept his grip on her firm and secure as he continued to steadily swat, speaking to her in soft, soothing tones.

Finally, the swats and the gentle words had their intended effect and Yelena was finally drawn out of the memory that was tormenting her. When she realized where she was and what was occurring, she just went limp and accepting, sobbing softly, but not fighting at all. She didn't know what it said about her life that being spanked was preferable to her thoughts, but it was.

Adrian stopped the spanking and gathered the woman into his arms, hugging her close and tight on his lap.

Yelena stiffened as her position shifted and she found herself being hugged; but then she went limp again, letting her own arms wrap around Adrian and clinging to him desperately as she cried. "_I'm sorry_..." she kept repeating, over and over again, in the tiniest voice possible; as if afraid to draw attention to herself or her actions, but also needing to repent of those same actions.

Adrian hugged her tightly to himself, stroking her hair and down over her back. "You're safe. I've got you. I won't let you go," he promised.

Yelena couldn't help but believe the older man, his words calming her until she was sitting quietly on his lap, sniffling and snuggling like her life depended on it. "...I _am_ sorry..." she repeated, this time a bit more firmly, even if her voice was almost non-existent due to her sobbing and obvious illness. She turned her head into her elbow and coughed weakly.

"I'm going to help you get undressed and then Bruce is going to check you over," Adrian said softly, running his fingers through her hair.

Yelena quivered, but didn't protest. She seemed to be in a semi-state of shock, just clinging to him.

Bruce cleared his throat. "I need to know... You mentioned them 'changing' you. Did they...?" He swallowed and straightened his shoulders. "...Did they change you? And what did they do exactly? If what they did interacts badly with medical machinery..."

Yelena shivered and whimpered, but answered softly, "...They sterilized me. It... shouldn't affect the machinery, though..." She coughed into her arm again, reluctantly loosening her grip on Adrian so that he could get her ready for the examination.

Bucky grimaced, but didn't say anything. Yelena wasn't a Widow, he was fairly certain of that, but it was obvious that HYDRA had taken a page or two from the Widow program. "I'll just wait outside if you need me," he said gruffly.

"I will as well." Steve walked to join his other brother.

Still keeping a tight hold of Yelena, Adrian began to carefully undress her and put the robe on her.

Yelena sniffled and coughed into her arm and generally cooperated as much as she was able to without actually stepping away from Adrian and undressing herself. She'd resigned herself to being arrested and possibly executed before she'd even come to the compound. The fact she'd had a flashback, had been comforted instead of hurt and now was being treated like a little girl about to get a check-up (and probably medicine, if they continued to take care of her) wasn't what she'd expected. It was a lot better than she'd expected. She didn't care about modesty or doing things on her own like an adult; even if she _had_ cared, she didn't have the energy or inclination to fight Adrian taking over.

Bruce immediately brought the machinery and items he needed to the nearest bed, nodding at it with his head as he addressed his uncle. "If you could get her to lay down there..." he said, softly and calmly, so as not to startle her or cause her to attempt to flee again.

Adrian carefully helped Yelena onto the bed, settling next to her and taking her hand, smoothing her hair back from her face.

Bruce smiled faintly at the younger woman and carefully maneuvered the first machine next to her. "This first machine is an ultra-sound. The gel might be a little cold..." he said, as soothingly as he could, before carefully shifting the gown out of the way and carefully applying the gel. He was thorough, not wanting to have to drag her back into medical because he had missed a spot, so the procedure took about twenty minutes.

Yelena held as still as possible, shivering every so often, her breathing sounding more congested due to her lying flat.

Finally, Bruce was finished with the ultra-sound, handing Adrian a cloth. "Help her clean the gel off while I get the MRI ready? And Friday? I think the tests won't be affected if it is a little warmer in here; if you could please raise the temperature three degrees?"

"Of course, doctor..." The AI immediately set the temperature to the higher setting while Bruce wiped down the ultra-sound.

"When you're clean, you'll need to move over here to the MRI table..." Bruce gently told the woman he suspected would soon be his cousin. He knew Adrian was listening and would help her as much as possible.

Adrian carefully cleaned the gel of Yelena and then carefully helped her over to the MRI table, touching and stroking her hair and face every so often.

By the time they reached the MRI, Yelena was more at ease. It was obvious she wasn't going to be hurt and Adrian's constant, reassuring touches had calmed her considerably. She felt able to voice her question; as much as her raspy voice would allow, anyway. "Why do you need to do so many scans of inside me?"

Bruce smiled at his cousin, trying to look reassuring and unworried. "You worked for HYDRA. You have obviously defected from them... and after your fear of them changing you... well. I just want to be certain they haven't done anything that might harm you later, or harm anyone else..." He left unsaid the fact they had evidence HYDRA had been working on biological weapons. Who knew what else they might have done to their operatives beyond just sterilization?

"We just want to make sure you and everyone else here are as safe as possible," Adrian added reassuringly, sitting as close to Yelena as it was possible to get; holding her hand and stroking her hair whenever he could.

Soon, the MRI was taken, as was a Cat-scan and Bruce was indicating that Yelena should move back to the original bed so that he could do the hands-on examination. "I suspect you might have bronchitis," he said considerately. "How long have you had the cough?"

Yelena swallowed, unable to look them in the eye as she answered. "I didn't have anywhere I felt safe going after I ran from the apartment... I didn't want to return to HYDRA, but was afraid to turn myself over to SHIELD; and HYDRA knew of all my safe-houses and you knew of the apartment, so..." She coughed again.

"So, you went to a homeless shelter? Slept on the streets?" Bruce prodded, not liking the sound of the cough and suspecting her answer wouldn't be one he liked either.

"I couldn't stay where HYDRA might look for me..." Yelena hedged. "I knew where the compound was, everyone knows, so... I made my way to here..."

Bruce glanced at his uncle, frowning. "That was over a month ago..." He paused. "You've been sleeping outside for over a month?"

Yelena started coughing again and just nodded agreement to the question.

"Is there medication she can take?" Adrian asked, not even bothering to hide his concern. He stroked her hair and murmured, "You have a place here now."

Bruce nodded. "Yes. I'll do lab work just to make certain it isn't something viral, but I can give her a series of antibiotics to hopefully cure her. We'll need to keep an eye on her, though. If she's gone past bronchitis and into pneumonia..."

Yelena winced, but didn't say anything. What could she say? She knew she was ill. She just hoped it wasn't something that could hurt anyone else.

"Do I need to keep her quarantined?" Adrian asked, gently squeezing Yelena's hand.

"Until I have the lab work back, I think it would be best if she stay in here, just in case. But I'll rush the lab work so that we can know for certain. Hopefully within the hour, we'll find out she isn't contagious, and you can take her to where she'll be staying..." Bruce said calmly.

Yelena sighed softly before coughing again. She expected to be staying in a jail cell, so she wasn't in any hurry to leave the medical area. She gripped onto Adrian's hand tightly, without even realizing she was clinging to the man.

Adrian nodded to show he understood and then spoke gently to Yelena. "As soon as the lab work is back and we know it's safe, I'll speak to Kaine," he promised.

Yelena's look to Adrian was full of gratitude. "Thank you..." she whispered, hopeful that if Adrian asked it of him, maybe Kaine wouldn't be adverse, to at least letting her see him, even if he didn't want to talk.

Bruce finished the examination; it was more thorough than he usually gave but given HYDRA's proclivity to using viruses and other nasty things to try and take down their enemies, he felt it necessary, and drew some blood from her arm. "I'll just take this and get results. I'm taking your clothing to make certain there isn't anything on it that might cause problems, but I've asked Friday to have one of the other women bring you a change of clothing. You might want to take a shower," he pointed to the tiny room to one side of medical, "and then you can get dressed..." Nodding at his uncle, he quickly left to take the vials of blood up to the lab.

Yelena coughed into her arm again. She wasn't certain she wanted to take a shower. Now that she'd reached her objective, her adrenaline had worn off and she realized how tired and sick she really was. She didn't want to get up, let alone stand under water that would most likely feel cold to her, since the temperature of the room still felt frigid to her despite Friday raising it.

Adrian gave her a gentle, reassuring smile. "I'll help you take a shower and then you can get dressed in some clean, warm clothes. Perhaps try eating a little bit of soup if you feel up to it."

Yelena sighed. "Yes, sir..." she responded, not inclined to argue. She didn't want to get any of them upset with her. Not until she'd seen Kaine first, at least. Normally, she was a lot more confident and independent. She didn't have it in her to be independent at-the-moment. If he wanted to help her shower, she'd accept his help.

Adrian helped Yelena over to the shower and out of her clothes, helping the woman into the shower so he could help her to wash off.

Yelena shivered as the water ran over her. "Why are you helping me?" She finally asked what had been bothering her since they'd caught her. "You should hate me after what I've done..." Her voice was lost and broken.

"You're a victim as well, I believe. I didn't think you were a bad person before. This has only cemented my belief." Adrian washed her carefully and then helped her out of the shower to dry her off.

"I didn't want to be bad... I know I hurt Pe..." She swallowed. "...Kaine. I hurt him and I never wanted to do that!" she said fervently, the idea that he might believe her loosening her tongue. "I shouldn't have run when you found me... I should never have run, no matter how scared I was. All I ever tried to do was protect him... but I hurt him..." Her voice trailed off and she started to silently cry.

Adrian wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "You're not the only one to make mistakes," he whispered. "As soon as it's safe to do so, I'll speak to Kaine. He might be angry and upset...but I think he'll give you a chance to explain."

"Thank you..." Yelena whispered, hesitantly wrapping her own arms around Adrian and holding on.

Adrian held the woman close to himself, stroking her hair and murmuring soft, reassuring words in her ear.

Yelena lost all track of time as she held onto and was held by Adrian. She jumped in surprise when Bruce entered the area again.

"Good news... You are not contagious and can be around other people. Bad news... well... Friday?" Bruce looked up, since the AI was the one who spotted some of the issues.

"You most definitely have bronchitis, which is a hair's breadth away from turning to pneumonia. You are also showing signs of malnutrition, dehydration, strain from a lack of sleep and a few infections related to those three items. The doctor has a prescription for you. Master Adrian, if you would make certain she takes it? Three times a day at meals for a month." Friday was perfunctory. Yelena was staring at the ceiling with her mouth open.

"I will," Adrian promised the AI, before speaking to Yelena. "I'll take care of you," he promised her, stroking the side of her face before he took out his phone. Without wasting any time, he dialed Kaine's number.

Yelena shivered again, grateful that whoever left her clothing had left warm sweat pants with a long-sleeved shirt. She wanted to leave the sterile white room that made her think of worse times, but instead, she leaned on Adrian. She was so tired of running and hiding. She'd let him make her decisions for a while.

Adrian kept hold of Yelena even as the phone was answered and he said softly, "Hi, son. There's someone who desperately wants to see you here."

"Can I come now?" Kaine asked anxiously. He wanted to see... well, she wasn't really his aunt, was she? He wanted to see her, though. Ask her why. And if she had really cared at all. And part of him was very angry and wanted to tell her he didn't need her anymore and she could go away forever. Although he knew that wasn't true. He'd missed her, even though he felt like he shouldn't. So, it was extremely important to see her and straighten out his confused feelings.

"Yeah, kid. I'll be here too," Adrian promised, his voice calm and gentle.

"On my way..." Kaine whispered. He hung up the phone, then ran all the way there, so it was less than five minutes later he was walking through the door, his eyes falling onto Yelena like twin lasers.

Yelena stepped away from Adrian and took two steps toward Kaine. Then she noted how tense he was and that he'd taken two steps away from her. She'd expected anger and possible distrust, but even so, the spear of hurt that stabbed through her stopped her breathing for a moment. Swallowing hard, she whispered, "You look good... healthy..."

"No thanks to you..." Kaine said sullenly, as he took in her pale and obviously ill appearance. "Dad's kept care of me good!" The unspoken 'he took care of the damage you did' hung between them like a bitter cloud.

Yelena swallowed again. "I'm glad he got you... that you have him..." she said, thankful that her voice stayed strong. Especially since it was impossible to keep the tears out of her eyes.

Adrian stood and moved so that he was within equal distance of both of them his look of affection and concern passing over them both. He situated himself so he could reach a hand out to them both, rubbing over their shoulders and gently squeezing them.

Kaine glanced at Adrian before looking back at Yelena. "You aren't really my aunt. And you ran away from me when I needed you most. Did you ever really love me?"

Yelena winced at the tone of broken, hurt child in his voice, her tears falling freely down her face. "I did love you... do love you. I wasn't supposed to...it was against orders...but I love you. But when the truth was discovered, I let my fear take over. I've regretted it since..."

Kaine looked into her eyes, finally nodding as he found something that let him believe her. "You did bad things for them." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Yelena answered honestly, if sadly.

"When I do bad things, I get punished..." Kaine bit his lip, obviously thinking of something.

"I expect to be arrested and put in jail... if not executed..." Yelena's voice shook slightly.

"No! She can't disappear again!" Kaine turned toward Adrian, upset. "Why can't they punish her another way? I know she isn't my aunt, but I don't want her _gone_!" His voice caught as he began to cry.

Adrian quickly wrapped his arms tightly around Kaine, hugging his son tightly to himself. "It won't happen," he promised. "She's not going to disappear again. I won't let that happen and neither will the rest of the family." He said that with absolute certainty. After all, many of the members had done bad things before being pulled in.

Yelena watched with wide eyes, surprised at what she was hearing. Kaine didn't hate her for what she'd done, and his father was promising she wouldn't be executed or taken to jail? But... "How can you stop that from happening?" she asked, a bit wondrously. "He's right. I deserve to be punished for my actions. How can you...?"

"The family has a different way of dealing with things here," Adrian replied. "Especially for people who have done things they shouldn't have but are not bad people."

Kaine looked up at his dad. "Do you think they'll let her stay? Be treated like family?"

He sounded so hopeful, Yelena found herself hoping as well, even though she didn't know how the family dealt with things.

"I think it's already being allowed to happen," Adrian replied.

Kaine thought about that, then nodded with a grin. "Are you going to be her dad too?" His whisper carried through the room.

Yelena's eyes widened again, but she didn't say anything. She couldn't tell if Kaine liked that idea or not and didn't want to upset him.

"Would you like that?" Adrian asked his son directly, running his hand down Kaine's back.

"She'd be my big sister instead of my aunt... I think I'd like that..." Kaine admitted.

Adrian nodded and turned to Yelena with a gentle smile. "What do you think?" he asked her.

"You want me to stay? After everything?" Her voice quivered.

"I never wanted you to go in the first place..." Kaine mumbled.

Swallowing hard, Yelena nodded. "Are you really going to adopt me?" she asked Adrian uncertainly.

"Yes," Adrian replied, without any hesitation. "Why do you think I've been taking care of you? You're already mine, as far as I'm concerned."

Yelena had expected many things when she'd snuck onto the compound but finding a father- a family- had _not_ been one of them. It was overwhelming and she found herself sobbing, to Kaine's and her own consternation.

Adrian quickly moved over to Yelena's side, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly, murmuring soft, soothing words in her ear.

Kaine moved to her as well, wrapping his arms around her from the opposite side. "It's okay. Dad is a great father! He takes really good care of me and he will you too! And even when he spanks you, you can tell he loves you! So, you'll be alright!"

Yelena let out a surprised huff at those words, sniffling back tears so she could ask, "You'll spank us?"

"Just like I did when you were panicking and trying to get away," Adrian pointed out gently, holding onto both of them. "It wasn't that scary, was it?"

"No, sir..." Yelena admitted. "It... it helped calm me down..."

Kaine giggled.

Yelena smiled. "What's so funny?"

"You aren't the only one gets calmed down that way. You'll be surprised how often you'll hear someone getting calmed once you move in..." Kaine nodded knowingly.

Yelena blushed. "Was that why the Captain and Soldier weren't surprised?" she asked softly.

Adrian nodded. "That's exactly why. Spanking for both discipline and settling purposes is used a lot here."

Yelena nodded. "It makes sense. More typical adult punishments likely aren't all that feasible... and it reinforces the family aspect of everything. It..." Yelena paused thoughtfully. "Before I decided to run and become defector to them, the HYDRA leaders were becoming really anxious about how many high-level operatives were changing sides because they had found family. It's hard to fight against a sense of belonging and safety when you aren't entirely convinced, you're in the right..."

Adrian smiled at that. "It's certainly an effective way of getting people to our side without needing to imprison them."

"I wish I'd never been on their side, but I've never known anything else..." Yelena admitted.

"You're not with them anymore," Adrian said gently. "You're here now. In my family."

"I don't understand how you can want me, after everything I did..." the younger woman answered. "I don't know how I'll make up for it..."

"You'll make up for it by doing the right thing now," Adrian said gently. "And I want you because I know you're a good person."

"How? How do you know?" Yelena asked. She couldn't imagine how Adrian could know she was good if he based it off her running and leaving Kaine behind.

"For one, I trust my son," Adrian answered honestly.

Yelena blinked at that, looking at Kaine as she realized what that meant. "You told him I was good? Even after what I did?"

"Well, yeah..." Kaine shuffled his feet. "Until you ran, everything you did was to protect and help me. Even when it made things hard for you. I don't think HYDRA cared if I was happy or not. But you did..." He left unsaid the 'a truly bad person wouldn't care about that.'

"And you aren't the only person to be taken in by HYDRA," Adrian added. "You did take care of Kaine and protect him. And I know you came back now because you wanted to check he was okay."

"I really did!" Yelena said fervently. "I'm relieved and happy you found a home... a family..." She looked at Kaine.

"I did... I am..." Kaine smiled at her, then looked at his father expectantly.

Adrian hugged them both. "And now you _both_ have that," he commented.

Yelena swallowed. "Thank you. Is there anything...? I want to help..." she said softly.

"If there is anything you can think of...any plans you might have been privy to...even if it's something small, it would likely help," Adrian said.

"I will tell everything I am able... " Yelena nodded. "When?"

"Later, once we've discussed things in my room," Adrian answered.

Kaine got a knowing look in his eye that confused Yelena. She didn't say anything, though.

"I'll go find Laura," Kaine said, hugging his father and Yelena quickly before disappearing.

Yelena sighed softly. "What more do you wish to discuss with me?" She moved closer to Adrian.

Adrian wrapped his arm around his new daughter, hugging her close to him and picking up the medicine before he began to lead her out of the medical area. "We still need to wipe the slate clean."

Yelena wasn't stupid or ignorant. She knew immediately what he meant. She still willingly followed, pressing close to him. "You will punish me and then... then I can be yours?"

"You're mine already," Adrian replied. "Punishing you will cement that."

Yelena nodded. "I want to be cemented..." she declared firmly.

Adrian tightened his arms around her as he led her into his room, setting the medicine down before pressing a kiss to her head. "I've got you," he whispered to her. "You're mine now."

"I... I feel safer than I have for forever... " she said softly. "Even knowing I will be punished."

Adrian held her for a few moments and then he led her over to the bed, taking a seat and drawing her carefully across his lap.

Yelena tensed up for a second, but then went limp, relaxing. She was joining his family. She needed to trust he wouldn't hurt her- _did _trust he wouldn't hurt her- so she'd do her best to respond with trust.

Adrian rubbed her back for a moment or two and then bared her, rubbing her back again before he brought his hand down in the first firm swat that he then repeated.

Yelena's breath caught in her throat as he bared her and it slowly escaped when he rubbed her back. It left her completely unprepared for the first smack and she cried out at the sharp sting, instinctively throwing a hand back to block. She closed her eyes tight and tensed up when she realized what she'd done. "I'm sorry! I won't fight you anymore! I promise!" Her fear that she might have angered him for 'defiance' was clear in her voice.

"You're not fighting, love," Adrian said gently. "You're reacting." He took her hand, squeezing it gently before moving it out of the way, holding it against her back and settling into a pattern of swats.

Yelena visibly relaxed when she realized he wasn't angry at her. The relief was enough for her to be able to lie still and submissive over his knee for a full circuit before the sting became strong enough to cause her to begin squirming. "I'm sorry I can't hold still..." she whimpered, tears beginning to slide down her face.

"I can hold you," Adrian promised, tightening his hold on his daughter as he continued to swat. "I've got you. I love you."

Yelena gave up trying to hold herself still. She could feel the strength in her father's grip and knew he could hold her. Soon, she was squirming uncontrollably, tears pouring down her face and tiny sobs breaking free.

Adrian tightened his hold on Yelena, going a fraction harder and faster, pulling her close and secure against his stomach.

"I'm sorry... " Yelena blurted. "I didn't want to do the wrong thing... I didn't want to hurt anyone... I didn't know how to stand up to them... " She sobbed.

"I know, but you're doing the right thing now." Adrian kept his voice gentle as he delivered a flurry of swats to her sit spots and thighs and then stopped the spanking, drawing his new daughter into a close, tight embrace.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I did... I'm so sorry..." Yelena continued to cry brokenly, pressing as close to her new father as possible.

Adrian hugged her tightly. "I know and I forgive you. I love you."

"You'll help me do better? Please help me do better..." Yelena sniffled, finally calming enough to beg.

"I will. I'm here for you from now on and _always_, love," Adrian promised.

"Thank you, sir..." Yelena whispered, snuggling close again. "When you're ready... I'll answer every question..." she promised.

Adrian kissed her cheek. "I'm perfectly happy to wait until we're finished cuddling," he murmured.

Yelena smiled at that, snuggling close as possible.

Adrian cuddled her tightly, stroking his fingers through her hair and pressing kisses to her head.

* * *

Several days had passed and Yelena had adjusted and fit in better than she'd ever expected. She'd given them every scrap of information she could. Some of the family were acting on that information now.

Other members of the family were beginning to settle into routines, preparing for Christmas; wrapping presents and decorating the compound. It had already been decided that the whole family would eat lunch together but break off into smaller units later on in the day.

The group that had been out on assignment came into the family room.

"Did anyone see who the third party there was?" Matt asked curiously.

"Third party?" Luke asked, in surprise. "Someone else was there?"

Matt nodded. "I sensed someone. They seemed... not on our side, exactly... but they stayed out of it and left..."

Danny frowned. "I didn't catch sight of anyone. Are there surveillance cameras around? Maybe someone could take a look at the feeds."

Just then, Karen's phone rang. It was an unknown number. "Hey, guys... think it's a coincidence I'm getting a call from an unknown right after a mission with an unknown spectator?" she asked, with a hint of worry.

Sam stepped closer to his daughter and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Want me to take it?"

"No... I'll take it. Could be a source or someone needing a lawyer. But I wouldn't mind if you stood by me while I took it. Something feels... off..." Karen smiled crookedly.

Sam nodded, sticking close to his daughter, rubbing her shoulder gently and soothingly.

Karen quickly answered before it could kick into voicemail. "Hello?" She could hear heavy breathing, almost crying on the other end.

Before she could hang up, assuming it was an obscene prank caller, a broken, "Karen?" could be heard on the other end. "I thought he was dead... I thought he was dead and I almost killed him again...!"

It took a moment for her to recognize the voice, but when she did, she couldn't help blurting, "Frank!?" After all, he was supposed to be dead too.

Sam's eyes widened. There was only one person he knew with that name, after all. He gently touched Karen's arm, mouthing to her, "Do you want me to take it?"

Karen turned wide eyes onto her father. Frank wasn't saying anything, just crying in the background and muttering, "I almost killed him... I don't kill good guys..." Uncertain what to say, she told him, "There's someone here who can help you... my Dad can help you... if you'll let him..." Frank didn't respond, though, so she handed her phone to Sam without any other prompting.

Sam took the phone from Karen and began speaking in a calm, authorative voice. "Hello, Frank. It's Sam Wilson here. I'd like you to come to the Avengers compound. Do you need directions?"

"Wh... what? I... I can't... I... I'm not supposed to exist..." Frank began to sound calmer and in control at hearing the authority in Sam's voice. It was obvious he was thinking of his options and what was best for remaining under the radar. His entire known record, military, criminal, or otherwise had been erased because Madani's bosses wanted to avoid egg on their own faces. They wouldn't do the same for him again, if the wrong people got wind that he was around.

"Doesn't matter," Sam replied firmly. "If you're reluctant to come here on your own steam, someone can come and pick you up." He tapped out a message to Veronica, asking the AI to trace the call.

"It's really better if I don't. I... I took care of the ones that got away... Once I knew who to target and who to not touch, anyway..." Frank muttered, his voice still sounding a bit shaken. He'd come entirely too close to killing Matt, and he knew if he'd killed one of Matt's friends it wouldn't have made him feel any better either.

"This isn't a suggestion or a question," Sam stated. Having an idea, he sent a message to Mordo, Wong and Stephen. Provided the AI could get a lock on Frank, he figured the sorcerers would be the best people to retrieve the man.

"Oh?" Frank sounded equal parts amused and equal parts curious, not able to see how in the world Sam could insist on him coming if he didn't have any idea where in the city, Frank was.

It was at that point Mordo and Wong entered the room, having been alerted by Veronica to how they were needed.

"Back in here?" Mordo mouthed to Sam, as soon as the tracer let them know where Frank was.

Sam nodded.

Mordo created a portal to Frank's location and he and Wong stepped through.

"You still there?" Frank's voice took on a confused tone as Sam never responded to his skepticism... but the senses that made him such a good soldier and that had kept him alive for so long alerted him the minute the portal formed. He was already turning and raising his weapon before they even stepped through. "These your guys?" he asked, all teasing gone from his voice. If Sam acted as if he didn't know what Frank was talking about, then Frank would shoot first, ask questions later. There were too many people who wanted him dead to play it safe.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "They're the good guys too."

Mordo took a step forward, his hand outstretched. "I'm Mordo and this is Wong," he said. "You'll be accompanying us to the Avengers compound."

Frank paused, swallowing hard, not lowering his weapon. "And if I don't want to accompany you?" he asked softly, his body tensing as if readying for a fight. He was still on the phone with Sam and his weapon was pointed away from the Mordo and Wong, even if he hadn't lowered it.

Mordo stepped closer, but it wasn't him who performed the spell; Wong gestured with his hands to pull the weapon from Frank's hands, even while Mordo broke the distance and placed a hand on Frank's shoulder. "It is not a choice."

"What the...?" Frank's eyes widened as he realized he wasn't dealing with normal 'retrieval specialists'. He automatically twisted away from Mordo's grip, throwing the phone he held at Wong, given he no longer held his weapon, then spun to fight. These may be the good guys, but he still didn't know what they had planned for him and he'd learned the hard way not to trust anyone. He'd trusted Billy, after all.

Wong quickly dodged the phone and then came up beside his brother, so that one stood on either side of Frank.

"You can try and fight us," Mordo said, his voice calm and level. "But as you've just seen, we have abilities it will be hard to stand against. And we are not here to harm you."

Wong retrieved the phone Frank had thrown at him. "You were reaching out for a reason."

"I was reaching out to Karen... Hell if I can figure out why I thought it was a good idea, now..." Frank grumbled, as he tried to back away from the two men. Oddly enough, he believed that they didn't mean to harm him. But that didn't mean he wanted to be carted back to Avengers' compound like an errant boy.

"At a guess? Because you need someone." Mordo moved so that he was in front of Frank, allowing Wong to circle behind the other man.

"You know..." Frank tried to follow each man's movement, but giving the way they were surrounding him, he was beginning to think he should have just run. "...For not meaning me any harm, you sure act like you want to pin me down..."

"Would you come with us peacefully?" Wong asked.

Frank snorted, then grinned wolfishly. "Probably not!" he admitted cheerfully, just before spinning on his heel and running for the window. Yeah, he was on the third floor. But he happened to know there was a tree just outside that would break his fall... as long as he aimed just right.

This time, it was Mordo who cast, using his power to pull Frank away from the window and towards him.

Frank yelled as he found himself being projected back toward the two men without any visible means of propulsion. He'd heard stories about mystical and magical crap going down, but he'd never expected to run into it. It was beyond his realm of experience and he didn't know how to fight it. He began colorfully cursing as he looked for something, anything, to grab hold of and stop his movement backwards.

Mordo stepped forward and reached out to take a firm grasp of Frank's shoulder, using his abilities to hold the other man still as he gave him a swat.

Frank's eyes widened as the swat connected, going silent as he processed what had just occurred. "You just..." His voice broke off in disbelief.

"Swatted you." Wong came up beside his brother. "I suspect you've needed to be taken in hand for a while."

"Taken in..." Frank's voice was incredulous. "...Do you know how many people I've killed?! And you just swatted me like a... like a..."

"You aren't the only one who's killed." Taking a firmer grip on the other man, Mordo delivered another firm swat.

"It is very clear that you should not be on your own," Wong stated. "Perhaps being taken in hand will help to convince you we mean business." He glanced around the building and then headed towards a bench seat.

Mordo followed, using his ability to tug Frank along with them.

Frank's incredulous expression turned worried as he was inexorably pulled with the two men toward the bench and it became clear what they intended. "...You can't... why... I'm not a child!" he protested weakly.

Neither made any response immediately, instead sitting down with their legs interlocked and drawing Frank down across their laps.

"It seems you are too used to fighting against anyone who might try to help you," Mordo said quietly, rubbing Frank's back a moment before divesting the other man of his pants and underwear.

"Shit! No! You can't... I refuse... I don't need your help! And especially not like this!" Frank growled, in what was normally an intimidating voice. He suspected he sounded more scared than he'd like, though. He hadn't felt this helpless and out of control since he was unable to protect his wife and children from being murdered in front of himself.

"You are not in a position to refuse," Wong said.

"And you do need help." Mordo's voice was gentle...a stark contrast to the swats as the two began to smack.

Frank realized that protesting wasn't stopping them... and their magic was rendering him helpless to their decision. If he couldn't fight and protesting didn't work, maybe they'd give up if he refused to respond at all? To that end, he clenched his teeth tightly together and swallowed down every whimper or gasp of discomfort (he refused to think a spanking was painful), holding himself unnaturally still.

Mordo and Wong continued to swat steadily, working from the crest of Frank's backside down to his thighs and starting over from the top. At the same time, they rubbed and stroked his back, providing gentle comfort along with punishment.

Frank might have been able to ignore the spanking completely (he'd had worse pain), but the back rub was too much of a contrast to ignore. If they wanted to punish him, why would they offer affection at the same time? Only someone who cared about you would do that. They didn't even know him. How could they care? It was too difficult to ignore, and he began to let out tiny grunts and hisses with each swat.

As if by some unspoken agreement, both Mordo and Wong began swatting a fraction harder and faster, though they continued with the gentle affection.

"You don't need to keep on running and hiding any longer," Wong said.

"I do... if the wrong people see me..." Frank disagreed, beginning to shift with each swat, even though he tried to hold still.

"We're not the wrong people," Mordo stated firmly.

"No... but..." Frank shook his head and let out a short gasp as a swat landed on an already very sensitive, sore area of skin. "Un... unless you plan to lock me up in your compound... I need to keep moving and hiding..." he forced out. His eyes were watering badly (he definitely wasn't crying because of a spanking).

"No, you don't," Wong said. "The compound is a safe place. And it can be that for you too."

"You won't be alone anymore," Mordo said.

"I _have_ to be alone! I'm not safe for anyone to be around or care about!" Frank disagreed. He cringed, a tiny sob escaping as he thought, 'I can't get close to or care about anyone else. I can't take losing anymore...'

The two sorcerors continued to spank and rub his back, going a bit harder and faster.

"You don't have to be alone," Wong said. "_No one_ should have to be alone. And we won't let you be alone now."

"You... you can't _make_ me go back with you!" Frank grit his teeth as he said the words; partly because his backside was beginning to ache and not responding had become impossible and partly because he knew deep down that, with their ability to hold him in place and open portals, they could easily take him back to the compound and keep him there until he'd capitulated and given up fighting.

"You're wrong about that," Mordo said quietly. "But it would be much better if you made the decision to come back on your own." He paused in the spanking and began to rub Frank's backside.

Noticing his brother's actions, Wong did the same, realising Mordo planned to use affection intermingled with the punishment.

Frank inhaled quickly as he felt the two men rubbing his bottom, the choked gurgling sound making it clear he hadn't expected such an action. To his surprise, the first thing he thought wasn't that they were touching him inappropriately and getting angry about it; his first thought was that it was soothing the ache and that he might actually _like_ it. "...I know I'm wrong. You can make me go if you wanted to force me..." he admitted in a rough voice, the words shaky because he had a tenuous hold on his emotions. "I can't go back with you on my own... I can't give in like that..." His voice caught and he squeezed his eyes tight as he finally had to admit he was crying. 'Please don't ask me why...' he thought to himself, repeatedly like a mantra.

"Why?" Mordo pressed, his voice gentle, as he and Wong continued to rub the other man's bottom, feeling the heat from the spanking they'd already given him.

Wong gently squeezed Frank's thigh.

"...Can't get close to people... people get close to me get hurt... get killed or nearly killed... get put in danger along with those they love and care about..." Frank answered honestly. Maybe if they understood why, knew the truth, they'd give up on this idea of taking him back and they'd let him go. As embarrassing as having been spanked was, it was preferable to becoming vulnerable to caring about people again. Caring hurt when you were bad luck to anyone you came into contact with.

Even through the confession, Mordo and Wong kept up rubbing and stroking over Frank's backside and down his thighs. When he stopped talking, Wong spoke up. "There's a huge family back at the compound. Everyone protects and looks out for each other. There's a lot less chance of them being hurt."

"And it's too late to worry about stopping people from caring about you or getting too close." Mordo squeezed the thigh on his side.

"What do you mean, it's too late?" Frank asked, blushing when the tone in his voice gave away the fact he was crying. "How can it be too late? None of them know me..."

"Maybe they don't, but do you think we'd bother to do _this_ if we didn't feel anything for you?" Wong asked, giving Frank's bottom a light smack before he resumed rubbing.

"Why would you care before you even met me? You had pretty much decided to spank me the second you saw me, and I wouldn't return with you..." Frank was genuinely confused. It didn't help that he felt vulnerable and helpless, or that his backside ached, even with the rubbing. The gentle smack had only reignited the heat.

"Sometimes you know about someone," Mordo said. "The family moves so fast, everyone's used to reacting as soon as they feel drawn to a person." He gave Frank's thigh another squeeze, and then a gentle smack before he resumed rubbing.

Frank didn't bother to hide his whimper at the smack, squirming uselessly in response. "...So, you just knew from looking at me that I needed to come home with you? Like a stray dog?" He tried for sarcastic joking, but he was too confused and unsettled for it to sound anything but uncertain.

"Like someone who doesn't need to be and shouldn't be alone," Wong corrected. "Like someone who does need a family. People to care about him." With each word, he alternated between giving a light smack and a gentle rub.

"Maybe I do need a family or someone to care, but they don't need _me_..." Frank tried to firm his resolve. "...I won't be responsible for any more innocent people being hurt or killed because they cared about me! It's bad enough I almost... almost..." He groaned and swallowed back a sob when he remembered the reason he was in this position. He'd almost killed _Matt_.

"You won't be responsible, because both of us? We can take care of ourselves," Mordo said. "And your stubbornness isn't going to change anything." He rubbed a bit longer and then, exchanging a glance with Wong, they began to swat firmly again.

"You... You're saying you want me to be in your family?" Frank's voice was tight and high-pitched. It was becoming increasingly clear that he believed them and wanted to obey them and take them up on their offer; his own fear and guilt was holding him back.

"That is _exactly_ what we are saying," Wong replied. "_We want you_."

"I... I don't deserve that..." Frank was running out of excuses, but he was still afraid to get close to anyone else and after he nearly harmed Matt because he hadn't realized he was alive and there and the fact he could have harmed Matt's family if he hadn't noticed Matt in time, the guilt wouldn't let him give in, even if his fear would. He began to struggle again, even though he knew it was useless to do so.

Both responded to Frank's struggling by tightening the hold on him and beginning to swat faster and harder, focusing more on his sit spots and thighs. Their other hands never left him, continuing to be affectionate even while spanking him.

Frank lost track of how long he struggled fruitlessly while they heated his backside to uncomfortable levels. It had moved beyond stinging, beyond aching and still they continued to swat. He knew they wouldn't stop till he'd submitted. He _wanted_ to submit. His fear and guilt were just _so deep_. "I don't deserve you..." Frank repeated his words from before in a sob, giving up the pretense that he wasn't crying or being strongly affected by what they were doing. How something that wasn't harmful to him could hurt as much as something that was, was beyond him, but he wasn't able to ignore the pain any longer and he could give them that much, at least. Let them see that he was affected and that it_ did _hurt.

Again, as if by some unspoken agreement, Mordo and Wong stopped to begin rubbing and squeezing, down his bottom and over his thighs.

"Deserved or not, we're here now," Mordo said. "And we won't be leaving you or suddenly giving up on you."

"I almost _killed_ Matt!" Frank sobbed out, in a last-ditch effort to push them away. His guilt was thick and heavy in his tone, his fear making his voice shake.

"But you _didn't_," Wong replied. "You didn't kill him. I know that you came close is scary, but you did the right thing ultimately."

"I... I almost... I didn't want... I hurt so many... I... I... " Frank couldn't keep it in any longer. Yeah, he was taking out bad guys; but playing judge, jury and executioner had put a strain on his soul that he hadn't even realized he was bearing until he'd nearly taken Matt out. Had there been any other men he'd killed that had actually been good people who were just in the wrong place at the wrong time? And he hadn't known them, so he'd not stopped in time for them? He always tried to be certain, but if he could almost kill someone he knew; and who he knew was a good guy... he was now second guessing everything he'd done in the last several years since trying to avenge his family's death. There were just as many questionable moments as there were moments that he knew without a shadow of doubt that he'd removed a really bad person. Going limp over Mordo and Wong's laps, he began to sob out the guilt and fear he'd been carrying around and that now he felt to be drowning in.

Now that Frank had (finally) given in, Mordo and Wong could stop spanking. They wasted no time in drawing the other man up so that they could cuddle and hold him on their laps.

Frank was inconsolable, laying limp in their arms as he continued to sob out guilt, fear and grief. "I'm no better than those I went after..." he choked out brokenly. "I hurt anyone I touch..."

Wong and Mordo hugged him tight to themselves, not so much as loosening their hold on him.

"Maybe you've made mistakes," Mordo murmured. "But it doesn't mean you're beyond hope. Beyond redemption."

"And you're far from the only person to do something that isn't right and that eats away at you until someone else steps in to help take away that pain," Wong added.

Frank sobbed harder at that. "...Y... you'll help me?" he all but begged.

"Of course," Mordo replied reassuringly. "That's what family does."

"And you're now part of our family," Wong added.

"...O... okay..." Frank managed to gasp out between tears, as he grasped onto both men tightly. "...l go with ya..."

"Good." The word was uttered almost in unison, as they both hugged him tighter, stroking and rubbing over his hair and back.

It took longer than he would have liked, but once he'd broken, Frank found it entirely too difficult to regain control over his emotions and he sobbed in their arms until his stomach, chest and throat ached. His eyes were dry from crying too much and his head hurt. Eventually, though, his tears calmed, and he just sat on their laps, shivering and letting out a tiny whimper every so often. He knew he should pull his pants back up, but the prospect of the material rubbing on his backside was daunting; he'd be lucky if he could walk right when he finally attempted to move, and he couldn't bring himself to do it. On top of that, he was just so completely weary; he'd been fighting for so long and hiding for so long and then losing all control? Had left him exhausted. He was tempted to just do nothing and see how far 'taking care of him' went for the other men.

Stroking Frank's hair, Wong commented, "While I'm sure at least Karen would like to see you and make sure you're okay, you don't have to see her straight away. We can open a portal straight into one of our bedrooms, so you don't have to move so much and can be more comfortable."

"You'd let me hide?" Frank whispered hoarsely. He felt a wave of gratitude wash through him toward the men who held him and had gained control over him so easily.

"From everyone except us," Mordo promised, stroking over Frank's back.

Frank nodded. "Can't hide from you..." he agreed easily. Having made the decision to give in to them and do what they wanted it was just as easy to give in further. "...You're in charge?" he asked, more to confirm than because he didn't know. Anyone who could hold and subdue him like they did wouldn't be letting _him_ be in charge of _them_. Especially not when they had stepped in because he was self-destructive. He'd be lucky if they let him be in charge of himself.

"We are," Wong confirmed. "In charge of you from now on."

"We'll go home now, where it's more comfortable." Without loosening his hold on Frank, Mordo opened a portal to his room in the compound.

Frank swallowed and watched as the portal was open. He was dreading having to stand up and walk. Especially as he'd have to fix his clothing before doing so, or risk falling on his face. But he also was very tired and didn't want to stay in the abandoned building they were currently sitting in. He didn't say anything about Wong and Mordo being in charge of him. He'd expected as much. "You're in charge of me and I don't even know your names..." he muttered, with a tiny hint of amusement.

Mordo smiled, not commenting on the fact they had introduced themselves; it wasn't too much of a surprise that Frank had forgotten in the emotional upheaval. "I'm Mordo and this is Wong," he stated.

Wong gently squeezed Frank's shoulder. "If it makes things easier, perhaps you can take off your pants, since we'll be going straight to Mordo's room?" he suggested.

Frank nodded wearily. "You won't have to tell me twice..." he whispered, as he pushed his shoes off his feet, letting his jeans fall to the ground. The underwear would hurt, too, but at least it was soft cotton and more bearable; and even if he had no modesty and wouldn't care if he was flashing the two men, he didn't want them to be uncomfortable.

Keeping a firm, tight grip on their newest family member, Mordo stretched a hand out to summon the phone to it, so they wouldn't leave it behind.

Wong retrieved Frank's clothing and then the two of them led him through the portal.

Frank walked stiffly through the portal, letting the two other men lead him. He wasn't wrong about the underwear hurting too. But it wasn't unbearable; and he couldn't help thinking he deserved to have it hurt, considering how stubbornly he'd refused to listen to them. Still, he couldn't hold back the tiny whimpers as the thin cotton material rubbed his backside.

Once they were through the portal, Mordo closed it and then he and Wong led Frank over to the bed.

"If you feel more comfortable without them, those can come off," Wong commented, gesturing towards Frank's underwear.

Frank looked at Wong uncertainly then gave a slight nod. "If you don't mind..." he said in a whisper, his throat hurting and his voice raw sounding. He carefully slid off the offending garment with a cringing wince and a tiny hiss of breath. He didn't want to complain. He knew he'd pretty much asked for what he'd been given when he'd decided to try and fight instead of listen. "You want the shirt off too?" he asked wearily. It seemed pointless to keep it on when he was already half-naked. Not to mention, now that he wasn't fighting, he was beginning to feel all the aches and pains from fighting the goons prior to Mordo and Wong arriving. He wouldn't be surprised if he was bruised and possibly cut in a few spots on his back and chest.

Mordo carefully removed the shirt from Frank, while Wong retrieved a bottle of water so that the other man could drink. Upon seeing the cuts and bruises covering their newest family member's body, he also got a first aid kit while Mordo helped Frank onto the bed. "We're going to take care of you," he said quietly.

Frank looked surprised for a second, but then realization crossed his face and he nodded. "Okay..." he said, with a tiny, crooked smile, crawling onto the bed where Mordo directed. "What should I do?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Just let us take care of you." Taking the bottle of water, Mordo uncapped it and held it to Frank's lips so the other man could drink.

Wong began to treat the wounds that were easily accessible in the position Frank was in.

Frank sighed softly and nodded, obediently drinking the water Mordo offered and holding still so Wong could treat his wounds. He'd fought them enough in the abandoned building. Now that he'd been broken and submitted, he didn't have it in him to even protest, let alone fight their decisions.

Mordo made sure that Frank drank enough and then began to help Wong treat the other man's injuries, shifting Frank when they needed to get to other parts of his body.

Frank cooperated as much as he was able, trying to refrain from whimpering whenever he shifted onto his backside. He didn't want to be a baby about something he'd deserved.

As they finished up treating the rest of the injuries Frank had received, Mordo and Wong sat as they had in the building, legs interlocked and helping Frank to lie across them. They then began to rub some of the ointment into his backside.

Frank couldn't stop the whimper that escaped when they rubbed the ointment in. It felt good, soothing the worst of the aching burn, but it still hurt. "I will never be so stubborn against you two... ever again..." he promised them and himself, as tears pooled in his eyes again.

"Good," Mordo said, using his free hand to rub Frank's back, between his shoulder blades.

"Though even if you were, it would change nothing," Wong stated, using his free hand to stroke down Frank's legs.

Frank shivered. "I... I believe you..." he admitted, then swallowed.

The two continued rubbing the ointment in, soothing the still-heated flesh and stroking and rubbing gently and soothingly over his back and legs, once again showing him affection.

Frank sniffled, shivering slightly at the affection, feeling himself falling into an almost dazed state from exhaustion and the feeling of safety he hadn't felt in too long. "What do you want me to do now?" he asked, in a whisper.

"Nothing more than relax and let us take care of you," Wong said, his voice low and reassuring.

"You're safe here," Mordo added, giving the thigh closest to him a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah... Okay..." Frank didn't ask any further questions, just closing his eyes trustingly and accepting whatever Mordo and Wong decided to do to him.

They continued stroking and rubbing Frank's bottom, back, thighs and legs, continuing to be affectionate and gentle.

"Good, little brother," Mordo murmured. "We've got you. You're ours now."

"...'m yours and family takes care of what's theirs..." Frank mumbled, almost asleep.

"Exactly." Wong's voice was soft. "Sleep, little brother. We'll watch over you."

At those words, Frank let go of what little control he was holding over himself and fell asleep. He was safe and, for the first time in years, could completely let his guard down.

Without moving away from him, the two brothers brought a blanket over to settle on their little brother, so he would be warm and safe.

* * *

Karen was pacing in the family room. She hadn't heard from her friend in a long time and then to get a call where he sounded like he was falling apart? To say she was worried was an understatement.

Sam relaxed when his phone pinged with a message. "Mordo and Wong managed to get him to come here," he reported to his daughter. "He's sleeping now."

"Sleeping? Was he hurt? Is he okay?" Karen fretted, moving to her father's side anxiously.

Sam blinked and then gave a slight smile, before passing his phone to his daughter so Karen could see the wording of the message from Mordo...referring to Frank as their little brother. "Looks like they decided he belongs to them."

Karen's eyes widened and she smiled happily. "That's great! That means he'll be here where we can watch over him and make sure he doesn't..." She looked up at her father sheepishly. "...Well, his head-space isn't always the best and then he does things that could get him killed or thrown into jail permanently or that just hurt his heart..." She bit her lip. "He tried to hide it from me, but I know what was happening." She sighed, leaning against Sam, wrapping her arms around him and hugging tightly. "This is the best place for him, especially if he's just been 'dopted into a family..."

Sam hugged his daughter as tight in return. "They might actually be better placed to physically stop him, given their abilities," he commented. "That's one of the reasons I asked them to go and retrieve him."

Karen nodded. "Yeah. I know Matt went up against him once; he didn't give me specifics, but I think they were evenly matched, except Frank fights dirty and doesn't hold back. Matt has always held back because he won't kill..." Karen said softly. "I think that's one of the things Frank admired about him and why he got so upset when he realized he'd almost hurt Matt this afternoon..." She wrinkled her nose. "Frank needs someone who he isn't evenly matched with to handle him. Someone who can just take over when needed and make it so there isn't any fight to speak of. How did you know that, though, daddy? I didn't know you knew who Frank was..."

"You mentioned him before," Sam replied. "With the information you had, it wasn't hard to figure out who he was. I wasn't expecting him to call you...but as he did, I figured it was worth trying to bring him here."

"Thank you for thinking of that, daddy. He's a good guy deep down. Just troubled and in need of people who understand and can help..." Karen whispered, snuggling close. She glanced up as Stephen came into the room.

The sorcerer sighed. "So... I'm guessing by the lack of Mordo and Wong's presence that they are with the one everyone was in an uproar about?"

Sam also looked towards him. "Didn't they send you a message?" he asked, concerned. Maybe he should ask one of them to leave Frank to come and chat with their other brother.

Stephen looked at Sam askance. "No... should they have?" Suddenly, a knowing look crossed over his face. "I've got another brother, don't I?"

Sam nodded. "It seems so. Mordo messaged me, but probably only because I was on the phone with Frank at the time and didn't know what happened right after they showed up."

"Makes sense. They'll probably come find me as soon as he's settled." Stephen didn't sound pressed. His vacation with his brothers had settled him a great deal.

"I'm sure they will," Sam said.

At that moment, Stephen's cell buzzed with a message from his brothers; letting him know they needed to speak to him.

"And right on cue..." Stephen grinned. "If you'll excuse me..." He sent a message back, asking where they wanted to meet him.

The response was to meet just outside Mordo's room.

Walking down the hall, Stephen stopped just outside Mordo's room and sent a quick message saying he was there.

Checking that Frank was okay and not likely to wake up while they were gone, Mordo and Wong slipped out of the bedroom.

"So... new brother?" Stephen asked, with a crooked grin. "Should I be jealous?" he teased lightly.

Mordo smiled. "Yes, to the new brother...no to being jealous."

"We're still one of the smaller family units here," Wong commented.

"We're also one of the few that is a family of brothers with no parental unit..." Stephen noted, almost absently. "Small makes sense..." He shrugged.

Mordo nodded an agreement. "Do you have any plans for later?" he asked. "Frank's asleep at the moment, but when he wakes up, I think it might be best to keep things a bit low-key for a while."

"Nope!" Stephen popped the 'p' and grinned. "Although, I need to buy three more Christmas gifts, apparently. You knew that Adrian just adopted the woman who took care of Kaine for so long? And one of Laura's friends from the facility she escaped from showed up?"

"We heard something about that," Wong commented. "It's not so much of a surprise that the family's growing."

"By this point, I think it's more a surprise when it _doesn't_ grow..." Stephen snorted in amusement. "He gonna be up to meeting the rest of the family later, or should I bring dinner to your room?" he asked his brother quietly.

"It'll be better if we eat together in our room, I think," Mordo said. "We can talk to him about when he wants to meet the rest of the family."

Stephen nodded. "I'll bring enough for four around at dinner, then..." He smiled. "Do you need me for anything? I mean, I know I'm not practicing anymore, but I was a highly skilled surgeon at one point, so if he needs any wounds stitched and doesn't want to go to medical..."

"We treated the wounds the best we could, but it might help if you take a look," Wong said. He glanced at Mordo. "One of us should wake him and warn him, though."

Stephen nodded. "I'll go grab a med-kit. By the time I return, you will have been able to warn him."

"Thank you." Mordo squeezed his shoulder and gave him a hug, Wong doing the same, before they stepped back into the room.

Mordo placed a hand gently on Frank's shoulder. "We need you to wake up, little brother."

Frank never had been a heavy sleeper; and running constantly had made him even less of one. He'd woken the minute Mordo touched him. "What's wrong?" he asked blearily, his voice still showing signs of strain from his crying.

"Nothing's wrong," Mordo said soothingly.

"Our other brother, Steven, is going to check over those wounds, in case any are more serious," Wong said. "He used to be a doctor."

"Yeah... Okay... Do I need to do anything?" Frank shifted onto his back and winced, but didn't roll back over, even if the position was painful.

"Only anything to make yourself more comfortable," Mordo said. "Whether you put some clothes on or not is entirely up to you."

"I don't care... never been one for false modesty. Unless it bothers him..." Frank mumbled, putting an arm over his eyes.

Stephen had entered the room by that point. "It doesn't bother me. I'm a doctor. I've seen it all before, inside and out, so if you don't want to get dressed or it isn't comfortable for you to, it's no problem for me. You will need to sit up, though, so I can check your back."

Wong carefully reached out to help Frank into a sitting position, so that Stephen could examine him properly.

It didn't take long for Stephen to make sure all the wounds were treated. His brothers had done a thorough job when they originally helped Frank. He only had to stitch one cut area; and that was more due to the location making it too easy to reopen if it wasn't stitched. He finished stitching the spot, then carefully put the medkit to the side. "So... Is Mordo keeping you in his room tonight, or are you moving into your own room?"

"I have a room?" Frank blinked in surprise, wondering how he had a room already when they'd just decided to bring him into the family a few hours before.

Mordo nodded. "There are some empty rooms that have been kept, considering how fast the family tends to grow. But I'd prefer to keep you in here, at least for tonight," he said honestly.

"There's actually a room right next to mine. You can begin decorating it and getting it ready for when big brother here deems it okay for you to move into it..." Stephen smirked.

Frank snorted at the smirk. "You sound as if that might be a while... and like you have personal experience."

"Yes, well. Being a doctor doesn't necessarily mean I don't need to be looked after occasionally. You know... doctors making the worst patients and all..." Stephen's smirk was closer to a grin by this point.

"Which is about as far from an exaggeration as you can get," Wong commented. Glancing at Frank, he added, "We thought we'd eat in here. Let you ease into the huge family gradually. But if you'd prefer to meet everyone all at once, just let us know."

Frank nodded at Wong. "I think I'd like to see Karen, assure her I'm alright. And see Matt, assure myself _he's_ alright..." He swallowed and shifted with a wince. "Beyond that, staying in here and meeting everyone else after things are more settled sounds really good..."

Stephen smiled sympathetically but didn't comment on the shifting or the wince.

"I'm sure Karen probably feels the same way you do," Mordo said. "We can send her and Matt a message. Ask if they'd perhaps like to eat with us."

Frank hesitated at that.

Stephen slanted his head, observing his new brother and guessing at what the problem might be. "You aren't sure you want to spend a lot of time talking to them... just want to make sure everyone is okay and that they know you're okay. Save the long talks for a later time?"

"Something like that..." Frank gave Mordo a sheepish smile. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer to have them join us, but... I just... I need to be able to adjust without having people watch me and Karen will watch... and mother-hen. It's what she does..." He huffed.

Mordo nodded in understanding. "Then we can ask them to drop by just after dinner, if that would help," he suggested.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it..." Frank said, with a tiny smile.

Stephen slanted his head, hearing his newest brother's voice. "Until then, I suggest you drink a bit more water. Knowing both Karen and Matt, they will worry if you sound as hoarse when you speak with them, as you do now."

Wong stood and walked over to retrieve a bottle of water that he handed to Frank. "That would likely be a good idea," he agreed.

Frank sighed and took the bottle, twisting the cap off and beginning to drink. He saw no reason to argue with them; they were right, after all, as much as he wished they weren't.

Stephen glanced at Wong and Mordo. "Dinner isn't for another hour, so do we just want to talk until then? Let him find out about us? What's expected? What he can expect? Or have you already had that discussion?"

"We didn't really have much chance to talk beyond them convincing me that I belonged here, and I was coming home with them, one way or another..." Frank said, with a hint of amusement.

"Now is as good a time as any to talk about expectations and what you should or shouldn't do," Mordo commented.

"There will not be any more vigilante actions, for instance," Wong put in.

"Shouldn't be too hard, as long as the bad guys don't go after innocent people in front of me..." Frank muttered and shrugged. "I'd given up vigilantism for a while... least till I saw them going after kids..."

Stephen grimaced at that. "HYDRA seems to be stepping up their efforts at gaining children to 'train' to their cause.

"There are a lot of people here who will help and support you if you want to go after any of the bad guys," Mordo said. "But no one does things alone anymore and missions are approved by those in charge."

"Like when I was in the military..." Frank mused. "...I can live with that. What happens if I mess up, though? You all have a brig?"

"You might wish there was a brig..." Stephen muttered in amusement. "I suspect you already know the answer to your question, though."

Frank blinked. "So that wasn't just to get my attention and break me down, so I'd obey you?"

"No," Wong replied. "Though that was the reason for it at the time."

"It's a form of punishment used very frequently here," Mordo added. "Everyone's aware of it."

Frank nodded. "Guess that explains your lack of questions regarding why my backside was scarlet when you checked over my wounds..." he teased Stephen.

"Having received a scarlet backside myself a few times, I felt it more prudent to not say anything unless you brought it up..." Stephen admitted, with a grin.

"Punishments aren't generally discussed unless the person being punished brings it up," Wong commented.

"But it might help to know you aren't alone in it." Mordo paused briefly before continuing, "Dangerous behaviour and self-destructive tendencies will also get you spanked."

"Is the dangerous behavior determined by what the person is capable of, or by what is generally considered dangerous by normal people standards?" Frank asked curiously. "Cause, I do a lot of things most people consider dangerous, but I was trained for it, so..."

Stephen snorted. "Most of those in the compound were trained for dangerous stuff. They still get into trouble if they do it without clearing it with those in charge first or having a very good reason for doing it without clearance."

"It falls under the same kind of category as going on missions alone," Wong said. "There might be times those dangerous actions are not necessary and it's a good idea to check if someone else is in a position to see that better."

"And we don't generally leave the compound without at least checking in with immediate family," Mordo added. "There are too many enemies for people to just disappear without a word."

"So, no going AWOL. Shouldn't be a problem," Frank agreed.

Stephen slanted his head. "I'd expected a bit more disagreement..." he admitted.

"Not much different than what was expected in the military. It's actually a bit of a relief... having the boundaries again..." Frank said with a blush.

Mordo wrapped an arm around Frank's shoulders, giving him a tight embrace. "You've got a family now, too, along with everything else."

"That's... it's real good..." Frank cleared his throat. "Thank you..."

"You are our brother now." Wong smiled. "We are _all_ brothers."

"That feels good... real good..." Frank smiled.

Stephen cleared his throat. "And on that note, I'll go get our dinner..."

"Would you like company?" Wong asked, not wanting their other brother to feel left out.

"Nah." Stephen smiled. "I've got it. Keep answering any questions Frank has and I'll be back soon."

Both Mordo and Wong nodded an acknowledgement, Wong slipping an arm around Frank as well.

"Do you have any questions?" Mordo asked their newest brother.

"Well..." Frank smiled impishly and began to ask a whole assortment of questions.

* * *

Stephen walked into the dining room where everyone was beginning to congregate, intending to make a tray for his brothers and himself.

Sam stepped over to Stephen as the other man began to fill a tray. "I know Karen's going to want to see Frank. Do you have an idea of when that might be possible?" he asked.

"After we eat, I'll have Friday send you a message that it's okay to come over to Mordo's room," Stephen promised, with a smile. "He didn't feel up to meeting the whole family, but I know he wanted to see Karen and Matt..."

Sam nodded. "Thanks for that. I'll let them know," he replied.

Karen watched as Stephen gathered his tray of food, disappearing back to his brother's room. When her own father was close enough, she whispered, "What did he say? Can I see him later?" Her worry was clear in her voice.

Sam smiled reassuringly at his daughter. "He wants to see you and Matt after he's eaten," he said. "Stephen will have Friday send a message once he's ready."

Karen relaxed at that. "Thanks, dad... for sending him help..."

Sam embraced her. "You're more than welcome," he said seriously.

The dining room had filled by that point, every member of the family that wasn't eating in their room showing up, including the teachers and students from Charles's school who were on premises.

Bobbi looked around the room with wide eyes. "We're almost as full as the cafeteria for all of SHIELD..." she muttered.

Coulson gently squeezed her shoulder. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah! Of course, daddy. Why wouldn't I be?" Bobbi smiled, not wanting to worry her father. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes and she had to clench her teeth to ignore the twinge of burning she felt in her stomach. Too much stress, excitement and worry, she knew. Things were calming down, though and it would go away. She refused to believe her ulcer was acting up again.

Wrapping his arm around her, Coulson kissed her cheek. "I'd like Bruce to take a look at you when we've eaten."

Bobbi blinked in honest surprise. "Why, daddy? I'm not sick." She wasn't lying. She wasn't sick. Although she was trying to convince herself she didn't feel what she felt, either, so it might not have been the truth.

Coulson stroked her cheek lovingly. "I'm worried you might have an ulcer," he said, his voice filled with love and concern.

Bobbi winced and slumped. "No! I don't! Everything's been really good lately. Why would I have it now?" Her tone wasn't belligerent or argumentative, though. It was more a soft whine of not wanting something. Of wanting to think the best and having it be true because she believed, even if she herself knew how foolish and childish that was.

"It doesn't matter why or what caused it." Coulson hugged her a bit tighter. "But if you do have it, we'll handle it," he promised.

"Okay, daddy..." Bobbi sighed in a resigned tone.

Jeffrey sat down on his father's other side and smiled at his sister. "If it makes you feel better, I'll get checked too..."

Bobbi eyed her brother suspiciously. "Why? You aren't sick... are you?"

Jeffrey fidgeted. "I... I've been feeling off. It's probably because I'm not taking the serum anymore, but..."

Coulson's look of concern immediately transferred over to Jeffrey. It didn't make him any less concerned about Bobbi, of course, but now his concern was divided equally between them. "I'll speak to Bruce after we've eaten."

Bobbi's unhappiness at the possibility of needing treatment immediately became eclipsed by concern for her brother. "You get looked at first!" she declared.

Jeffery shook his head and chuckled. "Sure thing, sis..."

Coulson still eyed both his children with concern, though he was also aware enough to know where the rest of his children were too. After all, even if they were happy and healthy, he still kept an eye on them in case anything changed.

Grant watched quietly, concern, worry and some other unidentifiable emotion forming on his face. He motioned toward his cousin to come over, as the older man hadn't yet sat.

Bruce walked over quickly and, taking note of everyone's positions, turned toward Phil. "Someone ill, sir?"

Coulson smiled gratefully at Bruce. "I'd like you to check over both Jeffrey and Bobbi, please," he requested.

Bruce narrowed his eyes in concern, nodding. "After dinner? Or is this something that shouldn't wait?"

Coulson hesitated, looking over his children carefully. "I think I'd prefer them to be checked over as soon as possible," he admitted.

Bruce gave a brisk nod. "If you'd all make your way to the medical area, I'll be there as soon as I let the kids know not to wait on me." He smiled and went back to tell Jemma, Leo and Peter to go ahead and start.

Standing, Coulson held a hand out each to Bobbi and Jeffrey.

Sighing softly to herself, Bobbi gave her father a wan smile and took his hand, standing to follow him.

Jeffrey stood as well, slumping slightly as he self-consciously took his father's hand. He still wasn't used to the readily available and demonstrative affection Coulson gave and something about holding his father's hand made him feel like a child, but since he also _liked_ the affection, he didn't hesitate to take his father's hand.

It didn't take long for them to reach the medical area where Bruce directed each of them to a bed. Since he was fairly certain he already knew why Bobbi would need to see him, he started with her. "Your stomach acting up again?" he asked perfunctorily, though there was a hint of sympathy in the tone.

"Yeah. Not as bad as all the other times... just a twinge really... but there's burning..." Bobbi reluctantly admitted.

Bruce nodded. "Friday? Could you do a quick scan and then compare to all the past scans we've taken and let me know if they are similar or different?"

"I've done so, Doctor. The scans are nearly identical; the only difference being in the severity. Ms. Bobbi's ulcer is indeed acting up again, but she has come to you soon enough that it will not require antibiotics. An alteration in diet and taking a sedative should do the trick..." Friday answered more quickly than Bobbi would have expected.

Bruce smiled at that. "How about we alter the diet and do some calming exercises instead? I'd like to avoid sedatives unless she's not able to relax and calm down on her own..." he answered the A.I., though he did glance at Coulson to see if the older man agreed. Coulson knew Bobbi better than anyone, after all. Maybe she wouldn't be able to relax and calm on her own in which case the drugs might be necessary.

Bobbi pouted. "Does this mean no Egg Nog or Jingle Juice?"

Jeffrey snorted. "Were you seriously planning on drinking something called _Jingle Juice_?"

"I might have!" Bobbi pouted further, but there was a gleam in her eye, indicating she was trying not to laugh.

Coulson gently squeezed Bobbi's hand and nodded to Bruce. "If you have trouble settling, you can stay in my room," he said to his daughter, before adding to his nephew, "If you can avoid having to give her sedatives, I'm sure that will be for the best."

"I think she should be able to calm down just fine without them, if she has help doing so." Bruce smiled assuredly. If anyone could help his cousin relax and stay calm, he knew his uncle was the one who'd be able to do it. "As far as drinking Egg Nog or... _Jingle Juice_, was it?" He wrinkled his nose. "If you can make it virgin, you should be able to drink them in small amounts. No alcohol, though. And you should avoid extremely spicy foods or acidic foods, as they will irritate your stomach. Keep things simple as much as possible."

"Okay. Simple food. No alcohol. Got it!" Bobbi nodded her agreement, grateful that she didn't need to take medication too.

"I'll help you, sweetheart," Coulson promised, wrapping his arm around Bobbi and giving her a tight hug before he then turned his concerned gaze on Jeffrey.

"Thanks, daddy..." Bobbi whispered, snuggling close, even as she also looked toward her brother in worry.

Bruce turned toward his other cousin. "What seems to be ailing you, Jeffrey?" he asked, even as he had Friday begin to do her scans of the other man.

"I... you know I was taking a serum that would give me powers..." Jeffrey said quietly. At Bruce's nod, he continued, "I... I find myself just rapidly losing energy at random points during the day. I could have got plenty of sleep the night before and not have been doing anything overly strenuous and just be sitting, reading over reports or something... and suddenly, I'll just feel really weak and like I need to take a nap. But other than that, I don't feel ill at all..."

Bruce frowned. "Your body is having to adjust to not having the added boost from the serum. It underwent a lot of changes because of the serum; it's not unthinkable that it has to undergo changes as it adjusts back to what it should have been originally..." he said. "...Still. To be certain, I want you to come here before dinner every night for... well, until we are certain you are back to normal and okay. Friday will do scans to see how your body is changing. We have all the reports and files on what your health and body were like prior to taking the serum and while you were on it, thanks to some creative 'borrowing' on Friday's part..."

"I do what I can, doctor..." the AI piped in almost impishly, to confirm Bruce admitting she'd hacked into top secret files to get information on Jeffrey.

Bruce smirked and continued. "We took scans almost immediately when Phil caught you taking the serum for the last time. So, we should have enough scans and information to compare and pinpoint what exactly is happening."

"I do not see anything that seems alarming, doctor. Mr. Jeffrey's vitals are all within acceptable parameters for his age, height, body structure... his muscle density has gone down slightly; but that was to be expected when he stopped taking the serum. It is most likely that the weakness is his body readjusting to the regular muscle strength that he should have had... and the sudden loss of energy is due to his body using his fuel reserves to help itself adjust to the new state of being..."

"That's what I thought too, but I still want daily scans just to be certain that's all it is..." Bruce said this to Phil, as he was aware that it would be his uncle that reinforced the order. "...Also, it would probably be a good idea for you to take short fifteen-minute naps every four hours or so, so that your body can replenish its energy without it hitting you suddenly. Maybe a nap after every meal? That way, hopefully, fatigue is less likely to occur at an inopportune moment that could cause injury, such as when you are driving, or using a weapon, or something like that..."

Coulson listened intently to Bruce's diagnosis, wrapping his other arm around Jeffrey's shoulders, drawing both of his children close to himself. "I'd like both of you to stay with me for the next few nights," he declared quietly, nodding to indicate to Bruce that he would make sure his son and daughter both followed directions.

"Yes, daddy..." Bobbi agreed immediately. She liked staying with her father, so having him request it of her didn't bother her in the least.

Jeffrey wasn't so sure about it but didn't argue. "Yes, sir..." he said quietly, giving Coulson a crooked smile.

Bruce smiled at his uncle. "How are you feeling, Uncle Phil?" he asked curiously. His uncle always made sure that his kids got looked at immediately when they even felt slightly off... but they weren't the only ones under stress.

Coulson blinked at the question but answered truthfully. "I don't believe there's anything wrong with me. The de-aging did cause a lot of stress, but having a vacation and being with my children and grandchildren helped a great deal. Though I'm probably overdue for a checkup," he added; since he always tried to ensure he was regularly checked out, as did most of the compound's residents.

Bruce nodded. "I can set up a time for you later this week, if you'd like? Or you can arrange a time with Bryce, if you'd rather he handle it..." Bruce smiled.

"Any time you're free would be fine with me," Coulson answered honestly. "Though in the meantime, we should get back to the meal." He still had hold of his son and daughter and gave both of them a gentle squeeze, pulling them against his sides.

"In that case, I'll have Friday send you a memo with a time for later this week," Bruce agreed, then motioned for the other three to precede him through the door. "Let's go eat before everything is cold..."

Jeffrey allowed himself to be pulled closer to his father and led out, relaxing even though he was still getting used to constant contact.

Bobbi hung off her father, snuggling as much as possible. She wasn't terribly hungry, but she knew she'd be expected to eat and that eating would actually help her feel better, so she didn't argue.

Coulson pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks, holding both of them close as they headed back to the table to join everyone else.

Grant glanced up as his father and siblings returned, a question in his eyes.

Raina was the one that voiced what the rest of the family was wondering, though. "Is everything alright, Baba?"

Coulson smiled reassuringly at the rest of them, even as he guided Jeffrey and Bobbi to the seats on either side of him that they'd had earlier. "There's nothing too serious. We're just keeping an eye on things." He left it up to Jeffrey and Bobbi if they needed to go into more detail.

Having promised Peter that he'd continue taking care of him even after returning from the vacation, Yondu was sitting with his youngest son nestled on his lap, arm wrapped around Quill's stomach and idly stroking every so often.

Raina nodded and didn't ask any further questions, knowing that Bobbi would tell them if she was ready and Jeffrey likely wouldn't tell anyone because he was reticent about drawing attention to himself.

"I'm okay..." Bobbi didn't disappoint. "...Just my ulcer acting up again. I won't be able to drink any of those fun drinks we planned to make; well... I can... just without the booze in them..." she amended, giving Lance a grin.

Grant snorted. "Given how we got last time we drank, prolly better if we _all_ drank virgin..."

Peter squirmed as Yondu held him but leaned back into his father's arms so Yondu could rub his stomach easier. He was one of the few adults sitting on a parent's lap and he was slightly self-conscious.

Kara, seeing her cousin on his father's lap, immediately moved so she was sitting on _her_ father's lap. She may finally be back to her own age, but she'd always enjoyed being held by her father even before being turned into a toddler, so she saw no reason not to be held by him now that she was grown-up again.

Lance snorted softly and grinned at Bobbi. "Think we need to cut down on the amount we drink anyway and not just on the basis of last time, either," he said ruefully, remembering how they'd wound up married again.

Yondu tightened his arms around Peter, about as possessively as he'd been acting while they'd been away, letting his fingers stroke down his son's arms.

Fury automatically wrapped his arms around his daughter, gently tugging her back against him so she was comfortable with barely any thought at all.

Bruce caught Lance's comment as he sat down between Jemma and Leo, noting that Peter was sitting with Harry, Kaine and Laura. "I think that sounds like a very good idea..." he said to his cousin, as he poured himself some juice.

Peter Q. glanced at Yondu, squirming a little more and stifling a giggle as Yondu stroking his arms tickled. "I hope you don't mean that for all of us," he said, though it wasn't clear exactly which person he was talking to; the fact that he was responding to a suggestion of everyone not drinking so much was clear.

Kara shrugged, then snuggled closer to her father. "Drinking is overrated. I have enough problems controlling myself without adding getting drunk into the mix..." She smiled ruefully.

Gamora cut her food precisely. "You aren't the only one with those problems..." she said sagely, before sticking the food into her mouth and not elaborating on who she was referring to.

Peter Q., certain it was him she was referring to, stuck his tongue out at her.

Gamora rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"He's _your_ boyfriend..." Nebula reminded her sister with an amused huff, somehow making it seem like Peter's behavior was Gamora's fault.

Yondu snorted softly. "He were like that even before ya came along," he said to Gamora, allowing his fingers to stroke up his son's arms, under Peter's shirt, caressing bare skin.

Drax was sitting next to Kraglin, having decided that, while Yondu was giving their youngest attention, he'd be focused on their eldest.

"Daddy!" Peter said, in an affronted tone. It was obvious he didn't disagree, though and was trying not to laugh.

Kraglin snorted. "Ya knows it's true, Petey! You wuz gettin' inta trouble from da moment you wuz brought on board!"

"I was eight when I was brought on board! I certainly wasn't getting drunk!" Peter protested.

"Just the once..." Kraglin agreed cheerfully, smirking when Peter's eyes widened and he shook his head minutely, while darting his eyes nervously toward Yondu.

"Once when?" Yondu asked, letting his hand slide down to Peter's thigh and give it a firm squeeze; almost in warning to his son not to try to lie. After all, Yondu had no problems turning his boy over his knee where they were.

Peter winced, giving Kraglin a dirty look for spilling his secret, then muttered the answer under his breath.

Kraglin looked slightly sorry as he realized his teasing had likely got his brother into trouble, but he'd thought Yondu already knew and he was only reminding Peter and Yondu of what had occurred, not giving Yondu previously unknown information.

Yondu gave Peter's thigh another firm squeeze, whispering in his son's ear, "After we finish? I'm gonna turn ya over my knee fer a tanning." Though it wasn't really about punishment; Yondu wanted to make it clear that their relationship hadn't changed just because they were back at the compound.

Peter squirmed and turned red. "..._Daddy_..." he whined softly, not wanting to draw anyone else's attention. He already had far too many eyes on him for his comfort already. He swallowed hard but didn't say anything else. His stomach was doing flips and now that he knew what was in his near future, he was finding it difficult to eat. He forced himself to put a bit of food into his mouth, but it had lost all taste and it was hard to keep it down. Maybe muttering the answer hadn't been the best course of action. As embarrassing as it was, he should have just told Yondu plainly and respectfully.

Yondu tightened his hold on Peter, drawing his son back close against his stomach, and then took over feeding his son. His other hand continued to stroke and rub over his boy's arms and chest.

Peter found himself relaxing, despite his nervousness about what was going to happen, his father's gentle stroking calming him down enough that he could eat without throwing up. He didn't argue that he could feed himself. Yondu had apparently decided he needed to be taken care of and even though he was back to being an adult, he wasn't about to argue with his father about being too old to be fed.

Kraglin relaxed when he noticed Peter relaxing in Yondu's grip and went back to eating his own food.

Bobbi watched Kara sitting on Fury's lap and Peter Q. sitting on Yondu's and found herself shifting closer to her own father. Yeah, they were all back to their regular ages, but emotionally, she sometimes felt like she was still a hormonal teenager. Bruce had said that was normal and that they all might take a bit to readjust emotionally; still.

Wade glanced around the table, shoving food into his mouth and talking to himself.

Yondu continued stroking and feeding his youngest son, touching bare skin where he could do so without actually removing Peter's clothing. "I love ya, kid," he murmured in Peter's ear.

Coulson wrapped his arm around Bobbi's shoulders, giving her a tight hug before gently transferring her onto his lap.

Cable, sitting close to Wade, placed his hand on his son's arm. "You doing okay?" he asked in a quiet tone.

Wade turned wide eyes onto Cable, then nodded, swallowing the food he was chewing quickly. "Yessir... Right as rain!" He grinned, though it was obvious something was rattling him.

Bobbi smiled and kissed her father on the cheek, snuggling into him and settling in place so she and he could both eat comfortably. "Thanks, daddy..." she whispered.

Peter ducked his head, turning a little more red and smiling. "I know, daddy... I love you too..." he said softly.

"I'm your dad, kid," Cable stated, without any preamble. "So, don't try telling me you're fine when you're clearly not." Combined with the 'or else' part of his tone was his obvious worry.

Coulson kissed her cheek. "I love you," he murmured in her ear.

Yondu kissed Peter's cheek, giving his thigh another squeeze as he continued to feed him.

Wade bit his lip, then grinned sheepishly. "Yessir..." he said softly. "...Jes didn' wanna interrupt dinner for everyone... Mebbe we can spend some time together after eating, though?" he asked hesitantly, watching Cable to see if the older man understood what he meant without him having to outright ask. Not that he wouldn't ask; he didn't care if everyone knew he was being spanked, or that he'd asked for it. But sometimes it bothered the others that he didn't care if they knew and he was trying to be more considerate of others.

"I love you too..." Bobbi grinned, then continued to eat, once she was assured her father was able to eat while holding her.

Peter continued to eat obediently, eventually losing his self-consciousness at sitting on his father's lap, since so many of the others appeared to be sitting on their own fathers' laps.

"What's the plan for after dinner?" Bucky asked out of nowhere.

Cable nodded in understanding, gently squeezing Wade's arm. "We'll go to my room after dinner," he said to his son.

"I'm not sure there are any specific plans," Coulson said to Bucky, with a slightly wry smile. "I'm sure those of us available could all do something together, though."

"Truth or Dare?" Raina asked curiously.

Kara perked up at that. "Yes! I love Truth or Dare!" She grinned.

Scott interjected. "If not Truth or Dare, then we could at least play board games in the family room..."

"Oh, I remember when we played Truth or Truth!" Peter P. perked up. "That was a lot of fun!"

"Sounds like fun to me too!" Tony interjected. "Those of us not already occupied or spoken for can meet in the family room to play."

Wade didn't respond to all the comments about playing games. He shifted closer to Cable and smiled. "Thanks, dad..." he whispered, feeling himself settle even as he began to anticipate spending time with the older man.

Cable wrapped his arm around Wade's shoulders, hugging his son close. "You're welcome, son," he replied seriously.

Wade grinned, then went back to eating, leaning against his father.

Ward watched everyone either snuggling or talking about plans for the evening and felt himself fidgeting. He felt unsettled and antsy but couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He didn't particularly want to play Truth or Dare, though. As much as he loved his little sister and would do anything to make her happy, he didn't feel up to telling secrets about himself to the entire family; nor did he feel like doing silly pranks or acrobatics. Slumping, he finished eating what was on his plate.

Fury, just as observant as the rest of his family members, leaned over to gently touch Ward's shoulder. "You doing okay, kiddo?" he asked, pitching his voice to only carry to Ward's ears; just in case his son didn't want to risk anyone else overhearing.

"Not really..." Ward admitted, in a pitch as low as his father's. "...Dunno what's wrong, though."

"How are you feeling?" Fury gently rubbed his hand down Ward's arm.

"Antisocial..." Ward admitted, with a tiny snort and a smirk. "...No offense, Kare-bear... but I think I'm going to bow out of the Truth or Dare game..." he said to his sister, as he saw her watching him, worried.

Kara smiled innocently at him. "That's ok. Daddy'll help you. Trip 'n Brock 'n Robbie 'n Gabe will play the game with me..." she said, confident in her ability to convince her other brothers to participate.

Ward chuckled at her enthusiasm and smiled back. "Thanks for understanding..."

Fury's smile was gentle and he lightly squeezed Ward's hand. "We'll go to my room when clean-up's finished," he said, noticing everyone was winding down eating.

"Yeah. Okay, dad..." Ward smiled back and squeezed Fury's hand back.

Soon, everyone was standing and cleaning up, taking their dishes back into the kitchen to put in the dishwasher, putting away leftovers and wiping down the table. With everyone pitching in, it didn't take long and soon, everyone was either heading to the family room to play a game or heading to their pre-arranged appointments.

Yondu kept his arm wrapped around Peter's waist, keeping his son 'trapped' against his side. The position had the added benefit of allowing him to place his hand on his boy's backside, making it clear just who was in charge right now.

Peter hunched in against his father, almost hiding his face, and blushed at the possessiveness; but he didn't pull away and he was smiling. It helped that nobody was paying any attention to what was going on. The family had got so used to 'children' needing to be 'handled' at various moments and in various ways, it didn't even cause an eyebrow to raise.

Yondu kept his hand in place as he guided Peter out of the room and to his own room, reaching out to open the door and leading his son inside. Closing the door, he stepped over to the bed and sat down, turning Peter at an angle and bending his son over his knees.

"Daddy..." Peter whimpered, not exactly protesting; he knew the moment his secret had been let out, he'd be getting something, even if it was mild... with Yondu, there wasn't any type of 'statute of limitations'. If he'd done something wrong at some point in his life and he hadn't been punished for it, as soon as Yondu was aware, Peter was guaranteed to be disciplined. He reached down and grasped onto his father's leg and held still, lifting his hips slightly so that it'd be easier to bare him. He knew what he had coming and even if he was going to voice a faint amount of distress at receiving it, he wasn't going to fight at all.

Yondu ran a hand down Peter's back and tugged his pants and underwear down before pushing his shirt up out of the way. Rubbing Peter's backside, Yondu said quietly, "It don't matter how old ya get or how much time passes, kid. I ain't ever gonna stop taking ya in hand."

"I know, daddy..." Peter's voice was small and contrite. "Shoulda just admitted it when it happened. You always find out when I been naughty, even if it's years later..." He sniffled.

"Mostly cause ya seem ta have trouble keeping it secret, kid." Yondu delivered a firm, stinging smack and then paused to rub again.

"S'not me that tol' on me!" Peter protested his inability to hide things. Then sniffled and shut up, suddenly realizing that the lesson he was supposed to be learning likely wasn't 'learn to lie to your father better'.

Yondu delivered another couple of firm smacks and then paused once more to rub. "Ya shouldn't be keeping things from me _at all_, kid."

"I know, daddy..." Peter said, in a soft, sorrowful voice. "But ta be fair... I didn' know I wasn' sposed to keep things from ya until recently... an there's lots a stuff I did that I never told ya bout... if 'n I told ya all of it, I'd never be able to sit ever 'gain!" There was a slight whine in his voice. He very noticeably wasn't trying to get away, though, tensing slightly with each smack and then pushing his bottom up during the rubbing.

"Just while you was in my crew and didn't realise ya were supposed to be my kid?" Yondu asked. "Or was there more ya did once ya'd left me?"

Peter bit his lip and whimpered, before admitting reluctantly, "...Both, sir... when I was in the crew and didn't know I was sposed to be yours... and after I snuck away and left... Stuff I know you'd a got mad about cuz it was dan'rous..." Peter took in a deep, quivering breath. "...You never 'ave liked me bein' dan'rous without goo' reason."

Yondu shook his head. "If I'd'a known ya was gonna do dang'rous stuff after ya left, I never would've let ya run from me."

"Yeah... I know ya wouldn't have... now..." Peter swallowed and gently hugged his father's leg. "I didn' even know you'd let me go at the time. Thought I'd fooled ya. Was feeling braver and more accomplished than I shoulda been and... and acted out because of it." He sniffled and whimpered, then admitted the things he'd done; at least the ones he was able to remember at that moment. He knew it would likely lengthen his punishment... they were all very dangerous things that Yondu had warned him repeatedly not to do while he was on his father's ship and in his crew... but he wanted to make sure nothing came up later and it looked like he was still hiding things. He'd confess anything else as he remembered it, but his memory wasn't that bad, so he remembered quite a lot. It took several minutes of talking to get it all out in the open.

Yondu rubbed Peter's back and bottom while his son talked and when the confession was done, he lifted his hand, bringing it down firmly...covering his boy's entire backside, down to his thighs, and then pausing to rub.

By the time Yondu had finished covering his backside with the firm swats and began rubbing again, Peter was unashamedly crying, tears sliding down his face and onto the floor. He wasn't loud or even very vocal, though Yondu would be able to hear the hitched inhalations of breath and the whines and whimpers, but it was steady and caused his body to shiver.

"Yer _my kid_," Yondu said seriously. "Even when you was away from me, ya knew what I taught ya ta do." He started on another circuit of swats and then paused once more to rub his son's bottom and thighs. "Risking taking yerself from me was _never_ acceptable."

"N... n... no, sir. wasn't right a' me... knew better..." Peter gulped in a breath, unable to see or breathe through his nose due to the tears and mucus stuffing him up. The tenseness was slowly leaving his body as his father corrected his behavior, as if even his body realized he deserved what he was getting and was making it easier for Yondu to take charge.

Yondu rubbed a bit more and then began to swat for a third circuit, going a fraction harder and faster, before he stopped and rubbed his son's heated bottom again. "Shoulda turned ya over my knee and tanned ya when I caught up wiv ya th' first time," he said. "I won' be holdin' back again."

"N... No, sir. N... need you in charge..." Peter sobbed out quietly, unashamedly admitting the truth, even if it made him seem weak. "...Was awful naughty... dis'beyed you. E... e'en if was on my own, I... I knew wha' you 'spected. Shoulda 'beyed you..." His bottom burned by this point, close to aching. He knew he deserved so much more punishment than what he'd received, though. He didn't know if he could take it, but he'd do his best to accept it and not make things difficult.

Yondu continued rubbing his son's bottom and down over his thighs. "Ya should've, kid," he agreed. "Ya should've _never_ pulled those kinda dang'rous stunts, wi' me there or not."

"...No, sir... shouldn't a done that... was awful bad..." Peter choked out, squeezing Yondu's leg again, as if afraid admitting how bad he was would cause Yondu to give up on him.

"Not 'bad', kid," Yondu disagreed. "Ya was never bad. Even when ya was naughty and disobedient, ya was never _bad_."

"B.. but was naughty 'n dis'beint lotz..." Peter sobbed, his body relaxing a slight bit more in acceptance of whatever Yondu chose to do.

"It still don't change _anything_," Yondu promised.

"...Still yers?" Peter's voice quivered. "...Still yer boy? Even... even when I hid stuff lika naughty brat?" He hugged Yondu's leg again.

"_Still mine_, son. Fer _always_," Yondu promised, delivering a pair of swats to each sit spot before he resumed rubbing again.

Peter whined softly at the swats but slid forward slightly so his sit spots were more exposed. And relaxed further still. He hadn't realized how guilty he'd felt all the years he'd kept his secrets until he'd finally confessed.

Yondu let his other hand rest low down on Peter's back, rubbing gently, as he continued to swat his son's sit spots and thighs; not too hard and he paused after every couple to rub and caress.

Peter slowly relaxed with each swat, letting out tiny whines and whimpers until finally, he lay limp and accepting. "I'm sorry, daddy. I'm sorry I was so naughty..." he said, in a tiny voice, before just sobbing quietly.

"I know, kid." Yondu stopped spanking and moved his son into his arms on his lap, cuddling Peter tightly. "I forgive ya. I love ya." He pressed a kiss to his boy's head.

Peter pressed as close and tight to his father as he was able, continuing to cry quietly as he snuggled. His bottom was so sore; but his heart felt lighter than he could ever remember it feeling. "Should a told the truth long time go..." he sniffled.

Yondu hugged Peter tightly to himself, unwilling to let go. "Ya told me th truth now," he said, sliding his hand down his son's back to gently rub Peter's bottom.

"Hurts, daddy. But I feel so much better now..." Peter's voice was wondering.

"Yer not feelin guilt anymore fer doing stuff ya knew wasn' allowed," Yondu said.

"Not feeling guilty for hiding stuff from you..." Peter admitted, almost shyly.

"Ya don't need ta feel guilty anymore, kid," Yondu said.

"Thank you for making my bottom hurt, daddy..." Peter whispered. Of course, he meant, 'Thank you for holding me accountable, thank you for taking charge, thank you for helping me get rid of guilt.' He blushed that it came out the way it did.

Yondu kissed Peter's head and tightened his arms around his son. "I love ya. I _always_ have."

Peter sniffled at the declaration, pressing closer and hugging tighter. "Love you, daddy..." he whispered and tried to press closer still. He couldn't seem to get close enough and whined in frustration. Toeing his shoes off, he let his pants and underwear fall to the floor, then squirmed around, whimpering as his sore bottom pressed against Yondu's thighs, until he could wrap his legs around his father like a young child being carried and pressed his ear to Yondu's chest. It still wasn't close enough, but it was better.

Yondu wrapped his arms tighter around Peter, kissing his son's head. "Ya remember when we was away?" he asked quietly. "When we was in the lake and I held ya? We could prob'ly do that again. Th' hot tub's more'n big enough."

"Please, daddy?" Peter asked quickly. "Wanna... wanna feel close again. Need ta feel close," he admitted, nuzzling into Yondu's chest. "Need ta feel like I'm yer... yer... " He swallowed as he realized what he was about to admit and how pathetic it could sound.

"What, kid?" Yondu carefully removed the rest of Peter's clothing and then his own, carrying his son through to where the hot tub was.

"...Lke I couldn't feel before when I was a kid, cuz the ravagers would use it 'against me..." Peter winced as he admitted this, knowing he'd all but proclaimed he wanted to be Yondu's 'little boy'... protected, watched over, taken care of... not so much controlled, although that played its own part.

Yondu carefully slid them both into the hot tub, positioning Peter against him and wrapping his arms tightly around his son, letting his hands rest gently on his boy's backside, gently rubbing the warm skin under the water.

Peter relaxed as Yondu held him tightly, the skin-to-skin contact soothing something in him he didn't even realize was restless. Letting his head rest on Yondu's shoulder, he nuzzled and snuggled close, only squirming slightly as Yondu rubbed the sensitive, still warm skin. "When ya tol' me... in the dining room... how ya was gonna turn me over your knee and tan my backside... I... I felt safe an... an was lookin forwar' to it. I shouln' be lookin forwar to bein punished... shoul' I?" he mumbled against his father's shoulder. "Even if I feel guilty cuz I know I was wrong... shouldn' I wanna avoid spankins?"

"Ya knew I was gonna take ya in hand," Yondu commented, pressing a kiss to the top of Peter's head. "Jus' like I did when we was away and I took ya over my knee fer spankings ter settle ya." He continued to rub Peter's bottom, giving it a couple of squeezes. "Ya belong ter me and wiv me, kid. And even over my knee getting yer backside warmed at times."

"Yessir... I'm yers... if I do somethin ta... ta put space between us... need that space removed... if I'm guilty... need the guilt removed... Guess 's not so odd wantin' you to spank me if I deserve it... feeling better when I know you will..." He wrinkled his nose. "Didn' even know I felt guilty till I told ya the truth finally..."

"Ya lived wiv the guilt fer a _long_ time, kid," Yondu pointed out. "Prob'ly got used ta feeling that way. An' I let ya go again when ya tricked me wiv th' infinity stone. Should'a dragged ya back wi' me then."

Peter sniffled. "If'n ya'd drug me back wif ya then... ya woulda tanned me good and hard..." he whispered, knowing it would have been deserved. "...Can' help feelin' like thas what I deserve..."

"Would've turned ya over my knee and turned yer bottom red," Yondu agreed. "About as red as it is now." He gave one buttock a gentle squeeze.

Peter couldn't help but twist to peer over his shoulder curiously, eyes widening as he saw a hint of the redness Yondu spoke of. "That _is_ red, daddy..." He squirmed slightly, putting his head back onto Yondu's shoulder and grinning sheepishly. "Is it weird that I wish you could keep it that red always?" He bit his lip. "Maybe if it was always that red, I'd quit forgettin' what I'm 'sposed to do and would be a good boy for ya..." He sighed forlornly at the fact he never seemed to learn.

Yondu kissed his head, just above his ear. "I could keep yer backside red and warm fer ya, kid. Turn ya over my knee fer a tannin' every morning an' evening. So ya can't sit withou' squirming and being reminded of yer daddy's hand."

Peter squirmed at the words, pressing closer and nuzzling against Yondu. "...Please, daddy? Never wanna forget what I'm meant to do... and... I kinda like the idea I'll think of ya whenever I have ta sit..." He blushed faintly.

"Me too, kid." Yondu gave each buttock a firm pat. "I'll make sure ta keep ya warm and red. Under my control."

Peter shivered at the words, snuggling tight against Yondu. "...That makes me happy..." he admitted.

Yondu squeezed each cheek gently. "Yer mine, kid. And now I am in control of how red and warm your bottom is."

Peter let out a tiny whimper at the words and at the gentle squeezing; his bottom was still sensitive, so it caused the sting to flare up slightly each time. Peter's stomach did flips and he found himself wanting to do whatever Yondu said just to make the other man happy. "'m yours forever 'n ever..." he promised. "Even if I git married and give ya grandbabies, I'll still be yers..."

Yondu gave each buttock a gentle smack, to reignite the heat. "Yer will be, kid. It ain't ever gonna change."

Peter whimpered softly again, sticking his backside out for more attention. "Never ever change..." he whispered, even as he nuzzled against Yondu.

Yondu rubbed down along Peter's legs before returning to gently smack his son's bottom again, squeezing and rubbing and then smacking once more.

Peter's slightly changed breathing was the only vocal evidence he gave that the smacks, squeezing and rubbing were affecting him. Visibly, though, tears pooled in his eyes and physically, he held onto Yondu more tightly, even as he tried to push his bottom out further. The spanking from before had got rid of most of the guilt he'd been carrying around for years, but there was just enough left that he found himself craving more correction from his father. Or maybe guilt had nothing to do with it and he just liked being spanked. He didn't know for sure, but it was easier to assume he still felt guilty, as he was pushing his backside out for more swats.

Yondu began pressing tiny, affectionate kisses along his son's face and head as he settled into a pattern of smacking his boy's bottom and then rubbing or squeezing before he smacked again, letting his hands move a bit lower to pay the same kind of attention to Peter's sit spots and thighs.

At the kisses, Peter's body relaxed, giving complete control over to Yondu. He sighed happily at the affection, only whimpering slightly at the smacks and nuzzling and snuggling as much as he could.

Yondu continued to press kisses along his son's face as he carefully eased both him and Peter up, until he was sitting on the edge of the hot tub and Peter was laying on top of him, bottom out of the water. Taking a firmer grip on his son, Yondu then began to smack his backside firmly.

Peter held onto Yondu tightly, hiding his face against the older man's neck. He couldn't even bring himself to whine, let alone protest receiving another spanking. He wanted too much to give in to Yondu and let the other man be in charge. And part of him felt like he deserved it. He'd done a lot of naughty things after running away from his daddy the first time. A lot of things he didn't feel he'd adequately paid for yet. So, he wasn't going to protest or try to get away if Yondu chose to spank his already over-sensitive, achy, stinging bottom. He just held on tightly and trusted that Yondu could keep him in place because he couldn't keep from squirming, even if he wasn't arguing.

Yondu's other hand held the back of Peter's head as he smacked his son's bottom, sending drops of water flying every time his palm landed. When his spanking hand began to sting, he switched over. "I'm gonna turn yer bottom crimson red, kid," he murmured in Peter's ear.

Peter did whine at that, but it was a needy whine of acceptance. "..._Daddy_..." He whimpered against the older man's neck, held so securely that the only part of him that was moving was his bottom; and even that wasn't moving enough to get out of the line of fire. There was more movement from the jiggling of rosy red skin when Yondu's hand connected than there was from Peter's ability to shift away. Being held so tight he couldn't move should have scared Peter; at least he thought it should have, but it didn't. It didn't scare him at all. Instead, he found himself relaxing even further, feeling so completely safe that he hoped he _never _got loose from Yondu's tight grip.

Yondu continued to bring his hand firmly against Peter's backside, watching as the skin absorbed each smack he delivered and came up a fraction darker. He gave a slight grunt of satisfaction, watching his boy's bottom change colour under his spanking palm. "Yer ain't never gonna ferget, kid," he promised. "I'll keep ya squirming every time ya have to sit down. Keep yer bottom so sensitive, ya won't stop feeling yer daddy's control."

Peter let out a tiny sob with his whimper this time, his arms tightening their grip around Yondu and pressing his face even more firmly into the older man's neck. "...Yours, daddy... gonna feel you have control fo'ever..." he mumbled softly, his voice quivering from the effort not to start crying like a baby. The smacks were so much more noticeable on wet skin. The sting so much more pronounced. The ache so much more_ lasting_. And with each smack and with each word Yondu spoke, promising more of the same... promising he'd _always belong _to him, Peter gave up more of his control. The squirming against his father's tight grip eased until all he could do was lie there and take it. And shiver as he realized he _needed_ this... needed to feel Yondu completely control and choose what happened to him. Needed to hear what plans the older man had to keep him in line. "... Feel you forever... squirm for ya forever..." he whispered, nuzzling between Yondu's neck and shoulder like a newborn.

"Yeah, kid." Yondu landed a couple of extra hard smacks to each buttock. "Yer bottom's red and hot. And yer daddy's gonna keep it that way, tanning ya every morning and evening across my knee."

Peter shivered at the words. "..._Stings,_ daddy..." he mumbled, almost in a daze, as he finally submitted completely and just let himself feel all the sensations. He sounded _happy _about it stinging.

"Good. Yer bottom needs ta sting. Needs to remind ya of me every time ya sit." Yondu kissed Peter's head. "Gonna turn it scarlet fer ya." He began to swat a bit harder, sliding his hand down to include Peter's sit spots and thighs in the smacks.

Peter quivered at those words and didn't argue them. He did need for his bottom to sting and remind him of Yondu every time he sat. He needed it so bad... "_Please_, daddy... make it sting _bad_... make it last _all day _so it still stings when ya spank me again... make me so red, I never stop being red... 'm yours, daddy... don't ever wanna forgit again. Never ever wanna forgit again... sorry I forgot before. _So _sorry I left you... Love you, daddy... need you so much..." He choked out the last, his begging turning into quiet sobs as he became overwhelmed by everything he felt and needed.

Yondu tightened his arms around Peter as his son began to sob. "I love ya so much, kid," he whispered in Peter's ear. "And I need ya. _So much_. Not havin' ya hurt bad. I ain't ever gonna let ya go again."

"Promise, daddy? Promise you won't ever let me be stupid and leave ya again?" Peter asked in a shaky voice, still crying hard, but trying to calm down enough to at least speak.

"I ain't _ever_ gonna let ya go again," Yondu promised, kissing his head. "Yer mine. Fer good. I ain't throwing that away."

"...Thank you, daddy..." Peter whispered, snuggling close again, nuzzling against his father's shoulder. His backside ached. He knew the promise of feeling it and remembering who he belonged to every time he sat all day would hold true. Knowing that filled him with a sense of happiness and satisfaction he was surprised at. It felt good knowing who he belonged to and that he was never going to get away again. "... My bottom stings and aches really good, daddy..." he whispered, unable to keep the pleased tone out of his voice. "...Does it look really good?" He blushed as he asked. He needed to know, though; that Yondu was as pleased at how much Peter was his and was under his control as Peter was.

Yondu tightened his hold on Peter, kissing his boy's head and shoulder. "It does, son," he answered. "There'll be no chance of ya forgetting who you belong to...who has hold of ya now."

Peter settled at the words and the kisses. "Good... like that it won't be forgotten. Like that you can see it too..." he admitted, almost bashfully. He craned his own head around to try and see himself.

Spotting a mirror on the other side of the room, Yondu adjusted their position enough so that Peter could see without having to crane his neck or move back.

"Wow... I... it's really, _really _red..." he said, in awe that Yondu was able to color his bottom like that without doing damage. "...I... I like it..." he admitted, a little more hesitantly, not certain if _that_ was something he should be admitting.

"I do as well, son," Yondu said. "It's a sign'a my control over ya. A symbol of who yer belong ta that'll stay wiv ya."

Peter smiled at that, leaning up and kissing under his father's chin. "Love you, daddy..." he whispered. "...Happy you got me back..."

"And I ain't letting ya go," Yondu promised. "_Ever_ again." He pressed a kiss to Peter's forehead.

"Can I stay with ya tonight, daddy?" Peter whispered. "Stay in your arms so you can hold me tight? Maybe rub my bottom to get it stinging again every so often? Cuddle?"

"Of course, son," Yondu promised. "I ain't gonna let ya go. Yer can sprawl on top of me while we sleep. Makes it easier fer me ta hold ya and rub yer bottom."

"Thank you, daddy..." Peter snuggled close, letting his father decide if they'd get out of the tub now, or slip back in for a bit more soaking. His bottom was so sore now, all Yondu had to do was gently rub and the sting ignited. It left Peter feeling completely controlled and totally safe. He sighed happily.

Yondu carefully moved both of them out of the tub, drying his son off carefully and then himself before carrying Peter through to the bedroom, so they could settle on the bed.

Peter held onto his father tightly, only letting go long enough for Yondu to dry himself. As soon as they were settled on the bed, he shifted to where he was half-laying on his father, his head on Yondu's chest, situated exactly the way Yondu had suggested and leaving himself open for whatever Yondu wanted to do. Snuggling close, he fell into a peaceful rest.

* * *

As soon as they had finished eating, Wade had sidled up to Cable uncertainly. He wanted... needed to spend some one on one time with his father. He was feeling restless and knew if he didn't get the attention he needed, he'd do something that would completely upset everyone in the entire family. Still. This was the first time he'd needed his father's attention and wasn't sure how to go about asking for it.

Cable had waited long enough for the other family members to retire to the family room and then he wrapped an arm around Wade's shoulders, guiding his son to his bedroom.

As soon as they were inside the room and the door closed, Wade turned to face his father. "I'm feeling all restless and antsy and usually, when that happens... other stuff that makes people unhappy happens too..." he admitted, with a sigh.

"How do you normally deal with those kinds of feelings?" Cable asked.

"The last time I got to feeling this way, Colossus turned me over his knee and spanked me till I was calmed down enough not to do something stupid..." Wade shrugged, an unrepentant grin on his face.

"Is that something you'd accept from me?" Cable was still feeling his way around his new children; still figuring out what they needed or wanted from him. And while he could probably guess with Wade, he wanted to be certain before he acted.

"I was hoping you would, actually..." Wade said, a bit shyly for him. "...Since you're my dad now and all..." He bit his lip and looked at Cable hopefully.

Cable gently squeezed Wade's shoulders. "Of course. And I'm very happy you feel able to tell me what you need." He held his son for a bit longer and then led him over to the bed, taking a seat and gently tugging Wade across his lap.

Wade went easily, relaxing as soon as he was in place and reaching down to grasp his father's leg. "Thank you..." he said softly. "I know it might seem odd... but I'd rather be spanked like this when you aren't disappointed or upset because I've done something wrong. Would rather be stopped from doing something wrong... than to do something and have to be spanked as punishment," he admitted.

Cable rubbed Wade's back gently a moment or two before he bared his son, grasping him securely. "It isn't odd, son," he said seriously.

"You understand me..." Wade's voice was a mix of wonder and thankfulness.

"I will _always_ try to understand you." Cable rubbed his son's back a few more moments and then lifted his hand, bringing it down in a stinging swat that he then repeated.

Wade inhaled sharply at the sting, but almost immediately slumped in relief. Cable wasn't going easy on him just because this wasn't a punishment. He was making certain the sting would last when they finished, so Wade would remember he wanted to behave.

Cable swatted down to Wade's thighs and then began again from the top, keeping his hold on his son tight and secure and swatting fast enough to make sure he kept ahead of Wade's advanced healing.

Wade was surprised when he began to squirm, the sting lingering. "You... you're good at this..." He hissed softly and tried to hold still.

"I won't do a half-assed job on something you need, son." Cable completed the second circuit and began a third, going a fraction harder and faster.

"I..." Wade surprised himself by starting to cry; from his father's words, not the spanking. "You really do love me..." he said, with a sob.

"Did you doubt that?" The question was voiced with real concern. Cable had thought he'd proved how he felt to his children; maybe there was more he needed to do, though.

"I... I have a hard time believing anyone loves me..." Wade said, in a small voice. "I know it's irrational. Vanessa, Colossus... you. You've all proven you do, time after time. It just always surprises me when you prove it again." Wade swallowed. "I'm sorry about that..." he whispered.

"You don't need to apologize, son," Cable said. "I'll prove it to you as many times as you need me to."

Those words caused Wade to begin crying harder. He'd come to his father in the hopes of being 'settled'. He hadn't expected to feel an onslaught of emotion, but that's what had happened. He couldn't stop crying and soon, it became difficult to breathe.

As the crying became stronger, Cable wasted no time in drawing Wade into his arms, hugging his son tightly to him.

"I... sorry, daddy..." Wade managed to voice between huffing sobs. "Din m... mean t...to blubber all... all over you..." he gulped, even as he wrapped his arms tightly around Cable and held on for dear life.

Cable merely tightened his arms around his son. "No need to say sorry," he reiterated, pulling Wade as close as it was possible to get.

Wade stayed like that for several minutes, holding tightly and crying, but eventually, he managed to calm down. As he calmed, his grip turned less desperate and more snuggly. "I love you..." he whispered quietly.

"I love you too." Rubbing Wade's back, Cable added, "Thank you for telling me what you needed."

"I'm glad I did... even if it turns out I needed something else I didn't know 'bout..." Wade smiled brightly at his father, continuing to snuggle close.

"Anything I can do to help you, son, I will gladly," Cable promised.

"I know, daddy..." Wade smiled again, before wiping the back of his eyes with his hand. "Can we just sit in here and talk a bit before bedtime? The others are playing the game, so..."

Cable smiled. "That sounds very good to me," he agreed, nestling Wade in even closer.

Wade grinned, kissing Cable on the cheek, then putting his head on his father's shoulder so they could talk.

* * *

Ward hadn't said anything when cleanup was done, just following his father calmly. Or as calmly as he was able, given the way his thoughts and emotions were racing.

Fury kept in close contact with Ward as they reached his room and then guided his son inside, closing the door and walking over to sit on the bed, drawing Ward down next to him. "What are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"I... I'm not sure, sir... I feel restless and confused and nervous. But I don't know why..." Ward fidgeted anxiously. "I just know I felt like if I was with you, maybe it would stop. Maybe if I was with you and remembered you're in control and have me and... and will protect me, take care of me... it will stop..." He blushed faintly at the last. He was a grown man. He shouldn't need his father to protect and take care of him, especially from phantom imaginings that he couldn't even give a name to.

Fury wrapped his arms around Ward, gently drawing his son into his lap. "Have those feelings just started, or have you been having them for a while?" he asked gently.

"They started after I went with Bobbi and couldn't convince her not to follow through on her plan. If we hadn't been stopped, I don't know what would have happened..." Ward admitted.

"You were stopped. And if anything does happen again, we'll deal with that, too." Stroking Ward's hair, Fury thought for a moment, then asked, "Do you remember when I first adopted you?"

Ward nodded. "Yessir... I was afraid because of everything that had happened. I didn't know how you could want me and thought there had to be something I was missing... I wasn't very fair to you..." Ward frowned unhappily.

"That isn't what I'm referring to, son," Fury said. "I told you I wanted to spend time with you...and you asked me if that even entailed me spanking you again if you needed me to take control."

Ward bit his lip, nodding, then looking at his lap. "I know I need help..." He looked up again. "I think you being in control is what I need..." He swallowed. "I don't know if a spanking will help, but if you're in control, it isn't up to me, anyway..." he said hesitantly.

Fury cuddled his son tightly, kissing Ward's head, and then slowly turned Ward over his lap, letting his hands rest possessively on his son's backside.

Ward quivered for a short time, shifting till he felt secure. His father's hands possessively holding him were a comfort and put him at ease. He wriggled slightly to test his father's grip.

Fury kept a tight, firm grip on his son, continuing to gently rub, though it became a bit firmer, as Ward's pants were still currently in place.

Ward relaxed as he felt his father's tight hold. "Feel safer already..." he murmured, with a tiny sigh. "Feeling small and... very young too..." He blushed faintly as a tiny squeak of happiness escaped at the affection.

"I've got you, son," Fury promised, giving a few more firm strokes and squeezes before he tugged Ward's pants down.

Ward shivered as he was bared but didn't try and get away. He let himself relax further, focusing on his father's hands and words. "You have me..." he repeated trustingly.

Fury pushed Ward's shirt up and out of the way, moving his pants all the way down to his ankles so that the entire back side of his son was bared and began to stroke and rub and caress, from Ward's neck down to his ankles and everywhere in between.

Ward moaned at the affection. A blend of acceptance and need that had him turning scarlet as soon as it escaped his mouth. This wasn't sexual. It wasn't that kind of need. He had this unfathomable urge to roll over and show his belly and neck to his father; and what the hell? That would be really difficult to explain.

Fury gave one leg a gentle squeeze and then did the same on the other. "Don't worry about how you react, son," he murmured. "React in whatever way you need to. I won't think any less of you." He began to gently rub over Ward's backside.

Ward snorted and let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Even if the way I need to react is by rolling over like a puppy and showing you my belly and neck?" He blushed more darkly.

"If that's what you need to do," Fury answered, giving his thigh a gentle squeeze.

Ward thought about that and what it meant. It was a very basic and animalistic way of submitting... of giving his father complete control over him. He was shifting almost before he'd made his decision, rolling over, giving his father a vulnerable smile then relaxing so he was draped over his father's lap again, belly exposed along with every other vulnerable part of him. His head fell back so his neck was stretched back, his pulse visible.

Fury let his fingers run gently over Ward's neck, stroking over his pulse point and down over his stomach. "I love you, son," he said quietly.

Ward swallowed, quivering at the gentle touch. "Love you too, daddy..." he whispered. "...Trust you..." Which, for Ward, was even more important than love.

"You're safe with me," Fury promised, continuing to stroke and caress over his son's neck, chest and stomach.

Ward swallowed again, visibly relaxing at his father's promise. He'd already known it instinctively, but hearing Fury acknowledge his unspoken fears eased him anyway.

Fury leaned over and pressed an affectionate kiss to his son's head, pulling Ward closer and tighter to him.

Ward smiled at the kiss, snuggling as close as he was able. His lack of clothing wasn't bothering him in the least, which was a bit surprising to him, but it proved to him how deep his trust in his father ran; proved that he was able to trust. He hadn't been sure he ever would be able to trust again, after what Harold Meachum had done, but Nicholas Fury had proven him wrong.

Fury continued to gently stroke and caress over his son's body, keeping Ward close against him. He pressed another kiss to his son's forehead. "I'm so happy you're in my life," he murmured.

"I'm happy too, daddy... Feel so lucky you got me... I... I felt so alone before. Lost. You've helped find me..." He winced not sure he was explaining right. He'd had Danny in his corner, after all. His sister, when they weren't fighting. But he'd still felt lost and alone in a way they could never hope to fix. Fury had fixed him.

"You're not alone anymore," Fury promised. "You're not lost. I've got you and I will _never_ let go of you."

Ward relaxed completely at those words, his body lying limply across his father's lap, completely open and accepting. "Thank you, daddy..." he whispered, giving another tiny smile. "That means everything..."

"I love you," Fury reiterated. "And you're _mine_. Completely and totally."

"Yessir..." Ward agreed softly. "Completely and totally yours..." He paused, swallowing yet again and blinking back sudden tears. "I'll follow you anywhere and be so loyal and obedient..." he added in fervently. He owed his father so much that he could never repay.

Fury stroked down the side of his face. "I appreciate that, son, but even if you're not as obedient as you'd like to be, it's not going to change anything. I won't let you go. I won't decide you're too much work." He stroked down the front of Ward's thighs with his other hand.

"I know, daddy..." Ward whispered, slanting his face into Fury's hand. "You'll explain what I've done wrong... punish me if I deserve or need it... but you won't let me go or leave me... I know that deep inside. Think I knew even before you pulled me to you." He let out a happy sigh at the affection, his legs falling open slightly as he relaxed further. He was beginning to feel so relaxed, he was certain he had as much muscle tone as a limp noodle. His father could twist him up like a pretzel and he'd probably like it at this point, he was so relaxed. "I knew you'd help me not be so anxious..." he said, with a tiny grin.

Fury stroked and caressed, rubbed and squeezed his son over his front. "I'll help you in every way possible, son. It makes me _very_ happy that you came to me."

"I... I don't think I could have gone to anyone else, ever. And now that you have me... not going to you seems worse and more wrong than keeping it to myself..." Ward admitted. "...It scares me sometimes, how much I need you now. How much I need you to... to..." He faltered, finding it difficult to take the final step and admit the truth, even though he suspected Fury already knew it.

"Need me to what?" Fury asked gently, returning to stroking his son's face.

"Be in charge of me... like... like I wasn't an adult who makes his own decisions. Like a kid, or... or a teen who needs to be guided and given rules and boundaries..." Ward whispered, flushing slightly. He knew he wasn't the only one in the family like that, but it still was hard to admit that he needed to be controlled in that way.

Fury stroked the side of his son's face. "I can do exactly that," he murmured. "Take charge of you. Be in control. It's nothing you need to feel awkward or embarrassed about."

"Even though I'm old enough I should be able to take care of myself?" Ward asked softly, eyes searching his father's face.

"It isn't a problem," Fury murmured reassuringly.

"Thank you, daddy... for understanding..." Ward whispered.

"You're my son. I will _always_ try to understand and do what's best for you." Fury let his fingers run down Ward's throat, over the pulse point in his son's neck.

Ward swallowed again, automatically pressing into his father's hand, his eyes fluttering closed at the feel of pressure against his throat and knowing that, even though Fury could kill him in this position, he was safest here than anywhere else.

"I love you," Fury murmured, still gently stroking over Ward's neck and down his chest and stomach.

"Love you too, daddy..." Ward smiled, a look of peace and acceptance in his eyes. He didn't move at all, just letting out tiny sighs and moans when the stroking felt particularly good. He didn't hide or block anything. He belonged to his father; his father could do whatever he wanted.

Fury continued to gently stroke and caress his son's body, paying particular attention to Ward's neck and belly. "I won't ever let you go," he promised. "You're mine now. Completely and utterly."

Ward let out another tiny sigh at those words, pressing his neck into his father's hand whenever possible, his stomach quivering at the gentle touch. Fury was being so considerate and gentle with him, careful not to harm. He'd have never trusted Harold anywhere near his neck. His birth father had hurt him more times than he cared to remember, due to having to leave his stomach vulnerable to the other man. That said nothing of being completely naked with his private bits exposed and within striking range. He'd have never put himself into a position of being naked around Harold Meachum at all. He wasn't scared with Fury. The feeling of safety and being loved were almost overwhelming and tears filled his eyes, though they didn't fall. "How did I ever get so... so lucky that you found me? That you wanted me?" he whispered.

"I told you," Fury murmured. "I saw good in you. I knew straight away that I wanted you...that you were meant to be one of mine. It didn't matter that it took a while for you to catch up to what I knew. I would have waited for as long as you needed me too."

Ward took in a shaky breath, blinking his eyes to clear them. Tears fell down his face. "You believe in me. I... I'm not so sure I believe in myself, but I want so much to make you proud. I want so much to make you happy that you gave me that chance to be yours..."

"I _am_ proud. I _am_ happy," Fury promised. "I love you, son. I need you. So very much."

"We belong with each other..." Ward said quietly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, then holding still. His mind and heart were at ease finally. He wasn't feeling restless, or nervous, or uncertain any longer; his father had him, so there was no reason to. He was still craving the physical affection, though.

He wouldn't move until his father moved him or told him it was time to get up. Until that time, he'd happily lie in place while his daddy stroked his neck and tummy or squeezed his legs. He'd roll over and lie still for his bottom to be rubbed, squeezed, or smacked if that's how Fury decided to show his affection. He didn't care, as long as he could feel he was loved and not hated. Cherished and not despised. As long as he could feel his father in control, protecting and taking care of him. It was just him and his father right now. "I can be your little boy for a little while... don't have to be brave or grown up..." He sighed.

"You can be my little boy for as long as you want or need," Fury promised. "No matter what you need or how you need it...I will _always_ give you _everything_ I can." He stroked and rubbed a bit more over Ward's body and then carefully turned his son back over, to settle Ward face down across his lap.

Ward was so relaxed, it was little effort at all to move him and when he realized what Fury intended, he helped in the process. He sighed again softly once he was in position again. "...It feels nice... good... being yours. I could get too used to it..." he said, with a teasing lilt in his voice. Underneath the teasing, it was clear he was serious. "...Be too easy to want this every day... every morning and night..." he admitted sheepishly.

"You're my son. And you will _always_ be my son," Fury stated. "There's nothing wrong with wanting or needing this, whether you do every day...morning or night. There is _nothing_ I wouldn't do for you."

"I know, daddy... You're so good to me. Don't mind that I'm being a baby wanting to be cuddled and caressed all the time... Don't mind that I want to just let you be completely in charge of me so I don't have to make decisions I have no idea how to make... I'm a mess and you don't mind. You just take care of me anyway..." Ward swallowed hard.

"Because I love you and taking care of you is so important to me," Fury said. "I won't ever stop caring about you or wanting to look after you, son." He began to gently rub and stroke down Ward's back, along his bottom and thighs.

"Even when I'm acting childish and needing so much attention from you?" Ward bit his lip. "It won't bother you? Doesn't bother you? I... I didn't know how much I needed this- hands on, until... until it got so bad I had to ask you for help. Now that I know that it helps... keep the nerves and fear and unsettled feelings down, if not away..."

"It doesn't matter what you need or how much you need," Fury promised. "I won't ever think less of you or decide I'm going to stop giving you what you need."

Ward let out another tiny sigh of relief. "Thank you, daddy... I... I should have come to you when I first started feeling like I was. But I'm glad I came to you now..."

"You can come to me _anytime_, son," Fury said, gently squeezing each thigh. "It doesn't matter how you feel...even if you don't really understand and all you can do is come and sit with me, even without saying anything."

"I might do that more than you ever expect me to..." Ward said quietly, smiling over his shoulder at his father. "Sitting with you is calming..." he admitted.

"It gives me a chance to be here for you. And I'm happy that you feel calmer sitting with me," Fury murmured.

Ward slowly went limp, accepting the affection with tiny moans and sighs. It was almost like a massage, but better. He was always watching and waiting for someone to knife him in the back figuratively, if not literally, when he got massages. He knew Fury wouldn't hurt him and was able to let go completely. "Wish there was a way I could feel your affection even when you weren't touching me..." he whispered. "Can't stay like this forever, no matter how much I wish I could..."

"You might not be able to stay like this forever, but there's no problem coming to me even when there are other family members around," Fury said. "Whether it's cuddling up next to me...sitting on my lap...anything you need..."

"I'll... I'll try and remember that, daddy. It's hard letting others see me so needy... even if they are family and I know they won't hold it against me..." Ward said.

"Or you can just tell me you need me, and we'll come in here," Fury suggested, giving Ward's backside a gentle rub and squeeze.

Ward let out a tiny whimper. "Yessir. Guess... the important thing is letting you know..."

"Exactly, son. As long as I know, then I can give you what you need." Fury continued to gently stroke and rub his son's backside, giving each thigh a firm squeeze.

Ward moaned softly, slumping completely over his father's lap. "...Feels good, daddy..."

"I'm glad, son. I want you to feel good. I love you." Fury ran his hands down Ward's legs, squeezing and stroking gently.

"Love you too, daddy... so lucky you got me... I'm... I'm _happy_ now..." Ward said, with a hint of wonder.

"I'm glad." Fury gently squeezed his backside. "I _want_ you to be happy."

Ward closed his eyes and let moaned softly again. "C...can I stay with you tonight, daddy? Do you think Kara would mind? I know she likes to stay with you at night..." he said hesitantly.

"You can _both_ stay with me tonight," Fury suggested.

"I'd like that, sir..." Ward said quietly.

"So would I." Fury leaned over to gently kiss the back of his son's neck.

Ward let out a tiny whimper at the kiss, letting his head fall forward so his neck was more open. He also found himself pushing his bottom up slightly into Fury's hand. He was feeling safe and comfortable enough to react the way his body wanted to, which was to ask for more of the attention.

Fury gave each buttock a gentle squeeze and pat, pressing another kiss to his neck. "I love you so much, son," he murmured.

"I believe you, daddy. I believe you and I love you too... so, so much..." Ward responded, shivering as he pressed his neck up to be kissed more at the same time he pushed his bottom up again for more attention.

Fury continued to gently stroke and affectionately kiss his son, showing him gentle affection that he knew Ward hadn't had enough of before he'd become a part of the family...before he'd become Fury's son.

Ward soaked up the affection greedily, giving happy and satisfied moans, chirps and whimpers in response to his father's touch. He was content to lie there for as long as Fury allowed, having his back, bottom and legs rubbed, squeezed and patted while his neck and head were kissed.

* * *

It was after the game that Leo was alerted by his computer program that he'd left running; without much hope that he'd get a hit, but still just on the off-chance that it would work. When he brought up the information, his eyes widened...and the next moment, he was asking Friday to send a message to Grant.

Grant was reading in his room when Friday alerted him to the fact Leo wanted to see him. Curious, he quickly put a bookmark in place, then went in search of his cousin.

Leo was in one of the offices with his computer up. He began talking as soon as his cousin came into the room, his words tripping over each other. "Okay, so I wasn't really expecting anything to come from it, but I ran a program to see what she'd look like now and... there's a hit." He uttered the words in almost a run-on sentence and then looked at Grant expectantly...having forgotten he left out a lot of pertinent information.

Grant blinked at Leo in abject confusion. "...Okay?" he finally responded, his tone just as confused as his face. "...What _who_ looks like now?"

Leo blinked and then blushed as he realized he hadn't actually explained properly. A bit sheepishly, he clarified. "Your sister...the one HYDRA took."

Grant's eyes widened and he quickly moved to stand beside Leo, looking over his shoulder at the computer. "You found her?" he breathed out, afraid to hope, but hoping all the same.

Leo nodded, moving so that Grant could see the screen easily. "It's as close to a complete positive as it can be."

"She's in Florida..." he breathed out. "...Were you able to find out anything other than the picture? Is she using a different name?"

"This is everything I've found." Leo switched over tabs on the screen, bringing up the file with all of the information he'd been able to compile.

Grant read the files his face concerned. "I've gotta go get her... she found a lot of trouble, looks like. And that's only in Florida. She doesn't seem to like keeping a low profile..."

Leo nodded. "Yeah, looks like maybe here's the best place for her to be," he commented.

"I've gotta go get her," Grant repeated, straightened, and backed up, already making plans for going to retrieve his sister, when he paused. "I gotta go tell daddy..." he amended. "Can you come with me to explain? In case there are questions that I don't know the answer to?"

"Of course." Leo stood up immediately, grabbing the laptop so he could show the information to Coulson.

"Friday? Where's my dad?" Grant asked. "Is he in his room and, if so, is he alone? Or is he somewhere else?"

"He is in his study alone, Master Coulson," the AI replied. "Would you like me to let him know you want to speak with him?"

"Yes please... Tell him Leo and I are on our way..." Grant requested, turning to head for the elevator so that he could go up to his father's study.

"Of course." The AI was silent for a few moments, then said, "He's said you can both go straight in."

Leo followed Grant into the elevator.

"Thank you, Friday..." Grant said.

"You are welcome, Master Coulson. Might I give you a bit of information that Master Fitz might not have discovered?" the AI asked, as the elevator went up.

"What information?" Leo asked, before he could stop himself.

"The young lady you were just researching was temporarily wanted by the police in Ohio, along with Master Castle. The warrants were dropped after the FBI picked him and the girl up and after that, any connections aren't obvious; but they were connected at one point..." the AI reported.

The elevator door opened, and Grant stepped out, feeling a bit in shock at all the information that was suddenly falling into his lap. He gave Leo a wide-eyed look. "Should we ask Frank to come talk to daddy too? Or wait till I talk to daddy and then bring him in?" he asked his cousin uncertainly.

"Maybe we should see what Uncle Phil says first?" Leo suggested. "He'll probably know best what to do with the information."

"Yeah... you're right..." Grant began walking toward his father's office in a daze, only the fact he'd been there enough times to memorize the route kept him from making a wrong turn in the twisty hallways of the SHIELD area of the compound.

Leo kept pace with Grant and just before they reached the office, the door opened, and Coulson stepped out. He wrapped his arms tightly around Grant.

Grant immediately wrapped his arms just as tightly around his father and hid his face against Coulson's shoulder. He didn't know how Coulson knew how anxious he was, but he was grateful his father was ready to step in.

Coulson didn't let go of Grant as he led his son into the office, sitting on the chair and drawing his son down onto his lap.

Sitting opposite, Leo began to explain what he'd found clearly and concisely.

Once Leo had finished, Grant barely left any time for his father to ask questions, interjecting, "I've gotta go get her, daddy... She needs me!"

Coulson nodded without any hesitation. "If she knows Frank already, it would be best to take him with us...otherwise she might run before we can convince her we're not a threat."

Grant nodded. "Of course, daddy... she might not recognize me. She was really little last time we saw each other..."

Coulson stroked his son's cheek. "How do you want to handle this? Would you like me to ask Frank to come here, or to meet us in the garage?"

"Maybe we should explain things here first... I know he'd go and help- he helped her before, if I'm reading between the lines right- but there was a reason they split up..." Grant sighed.

"I can go and meet him outside," Leo said, standing up, figuring he'd give Coulson and Grant a little bit of privacy for a few moments, so his cousin could pull himself together.

"Thanks, Leo..." Grant said quietly to his cousin, as the younger man left. Turning to his father, he buried his face against Coulson's neck and held tight. "Now that I'm so close to maybe finding her and bringing her home, I'm scared, daddy... what if she blames me for leaving her? What if she wants nothing to do with us?"

Coulson tightened his arms around Grant, kissing his son's head. "You were only a teenager, son," he murmured. "If she's upset, it won't be because what happened was your fault. I know how bad your mindset was before I brought you back home with me. I know something of what you went through even before we found out you were my missing baby."

"What if she does blame me? I tried to burn down our house with our older brother in it..." Grant winced. "...If I hadn't done that, I wouldn't have been sent away and I would have been able to keep protecting her..."

"It's impossible to know what might or might not have happened," Coulson whispered. "We're going to find her, son. And we're going to convince her that _here_ is the best place for her. Just like we have done for the rest of the family."

Grant swallowed and nodded. "Yeah... if anyone can convince her..." He smiled crookedly. "Guess we need to make plans..."

Coulson nodded and kissed Grant's cheek. "As soon as you're ready, we'll step out to meet Frank."

Grant snuggled a moment more, then swallowed and pulled back. "I'm ready now. I want to go get her as soon as possible... " he said softly.

Coulson nodded and helped Grant to stand, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders to guide Grant from the room.

Frank looked up as Coulson and Grant came out of the office. He had brought his brothers with him. He didn't know what had happened that caused him to be sought out within a day of his being brought back, but his butt still hurt from the spanking he'd got, and he hadn't fully met everyone and this whole situation had his nerves on edge. He needed help to stay calm.

Mordo and Wong both stood at either side of Frank, there to support him in whatever way he needed.

Coulson gave Frank a smile and held a hand out to him. "It's good to meet you, Frank. I apologize you haven't had much of a chance to settle in yet, but it's important that I know...have you had contact with a woman named Amy Bendix?"

Frank stiffened in surprise and suspicious worry. "What about Amy? She alright?!"

Grant's eyes widened at the reaction. "She's alive and unhurt..." he interjected quickly.

"But?" Frank looked toward Coulson.

Mordo and Wong both took a step closer to their brother, each resting a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"We have strong reason to believe she might have been raised as Grant's sister," Coulson explained, resting a hand on his own son's shoulder. "Which means she's still a target for HYDRA...and we've been searching for her for a long time."

Frank's eyes widened further. "I gave her a wad of cash and put her on a bus to Florida. Buddy of mine owns a dive school, shop, salvage business. She'd said she was interested in that, so... he was gonna get her settled in, new identity, give her a job and watch out for her..." He paused. "Are they in danger?" His voice indicated that Amy meant more to him than just a kid he'd helped. It was almost paternal in its worry.

"From the sounds of it, HYDRA already found her once," Coulson said. "If they're looking for her as well, it'll only be a matter of time before they catch up."

"I gotta call Jim..." Frank muttered, pulling his cell-phone from his pocket and immediately dialing.

Grant listened as the older man began a conversation with his friend. Whatever he was saying was upsetting Frank.

"I'll be down with some friends to pick her up soon. You sure they only been paying attention to her and ignoring you?" Frank asked. "Well, if you notice that changing... call me. I'll find some way to get you out... I know it's your business and life, but this is HYDRA, man! You know they don't mess 'round. They start paying notice to you, you call me. Until then... I'll be there in... well, I'll be there soon. Just make sure Amy doesn't panic and bolt before I can reach her."

Mordo waited until his brother was off the phone and then he said quickly, "If you tell us where we're going, we can open a portal to get everyone there faster."

"Yes, sir..." Frank said respectfully, years in the military and respect for the other man drawing the words from him. He proceeded to tell them where he'd sent her before turning toward Grant. "I know you're anxious to see her. But maybe you should wait here for us to return. She's really good at running and hiding and she's paranoid. If I come with too many people she doesn't recognize, she might think I've been compromised and take off..."

Coulson squeezed Grant's arm gently, speaking to Frank. "Who do you think might be least likely to spook her?" he asked.

"Honestly... ideally, it would be just me and I'd tell her about everyone else before bringing her to meet you. But that's not possible." Frank sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you look even remotely the same as you did the last time she saw you?" he asked Grant.

"A very small bit..." Grant said, with a sigh.

Frank grimaced and swallowed. "If it's just you two... my brothers and I... and I go in front... maybe she won't react badly..."

Coulson nodded. "I'm sure you must know her better than any of us here. Is there any way of warning her? Or is it better not to give her any foreknowledge?"

"I asked my buddy to give her a heads up so she could pack. She may surprise me and not react badly at all. But given what happened last time we were together, and I needed to protect her..." Frank winced.

Mordo and Wong opened the portal while Frank explained. By the time he'd finished, the portal was ready.

Taking a deep breath, Frank stepped through the portal and immediately called out, "Don't shoot! It's Frank!"

Grant stepped through as well but kept far enough back he couldn't be considered a threat... especially as he was facing away from Frank and obviously providing cover for the older man.

The portal had opened fairly close to where Amy was positioned, gun in hand and aimed at the opening that had suddenly appeared. She frowned, keeping the gun trained on the newcomers. "Who are your friends?" She moved a few steps back, eyes darting left and right; looking for an escape route.

"My new brothers... and uncle and cousin?" Frank paused at the last part, not sure what Coulson and Grant were in the new family he'd been adopted into. "The young one says he knew you when you were little. That you were siblings..." He made certain that she could see everything, including the fact he wasn't being forced or coerced. He noted Grant moved forward a bit more so she could get a better look at his face.

Frank continued speaking when Grant held his tongue. "I know I sent you down here to start a new life and we thought we'd never see each other again... but... I don't know how much you know about HYDRA... but they seem to have taken an interest in you. It looks like they're planning to try and grab you in the next few days and turns out you'll be safer with me... at my new home... in what is apparently Avengers' compound ..." he finished, blushing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck.

Amy frowned, looking at Grant with her head cocked to one side. "_Grant_?" His name was uttered in a tone of disbelief. She didn't lower the gun, but it did waver in her grip. Her eyes then darted towards Coulson.

"I'm Phil Coulson, Grant's father...his biological father," Coulson said. "I'm also the director of SHIELD. We were able to track you down and I suspect that HYDRA will have done the same."

Grant gave his sister a hesitant, almost bashful smile. "Hi, Amy..." he whispered. "Please come with us..." he added softly.

"What do you say, kid? Still trust me? They're legit..." Frank's voice was gruff.

Coulson stepped a bit nearer to Grant; close enough for his presence to be felt, even if he didn't want to embarrass his son.

Amy looked at each of them in turn and slowly lowered her gun. "You trust them?" she asked.

"You would not believe how much I trust them..." Frank smirked, his eyes sparkling as he thought about how he'd very recently been brought into the family. He could still feel how much he trusted them.

Grant didn't care if it made him seem weak or childish. He moved closer to his father while giving his sister a hopeful look.

Amy holstered her gun, though she still remained very much on her guard as she nodded towards the opened portal. "Through there?"

"Yeah... uh..." Frank paused, giving his brothers a look before looking at her sheepishly. "Apparently, magic is real..."

"I will follow you through," Amy stated to Frank. It was clear that he was the one she trusted more than any of the others.

Coulson gently squeezed his son's shoulder.

Grant swallowed and pressed closer to his father, a mixture of relief she was coming warring with a sense of disappointment she didn't trust him. He understood the distrust, but it still hurt.

"Alright. You got everything you wanna take?" Frank held an arm out in invitation.

"Yeah." Amy hefted her backpack - she didn't have a whole lot - and walked over to Frank.

Coulson wrapped his arm a bit tighter around Grant, rubbing his shoulder in a comforting, reassuring way.

"I've cleared everything with Jim. He'll let us know if anything else occurs we need to know..." Frank smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her through the portal, expecting the others to follow behind.

Grant shifted to follow when Coulson went through. He kept an eye open in case HYDRA showed up at the wrong moment.

Amy stepped into the portal with Frank.

Coulson didn't step away from his son, even as they entered the portal with Mordo and Wong bringing up the rear, closing the portal behind them.

They stepped back through into what was the hallway for SHIELD. Frank glanced around, noting who was treating the portal as an everyday experience and who seemed shocked. It was good to know who were veteran agents and who were newbies. "This is SHIELD..." he said, for Amy's benefit. "The school for mutants is below this floor and the family floor is below that..."

"Once you're settled, I could show you around," Grant offered hesitantly.

"Yeah, okay." Amy nodded, glancing around at all of the people. Almost unconsciously, she pressed closer to Frank. "There're so many people here..."

"They're all people who are either members of the family or trusted and vetted SHIELD agents," Coulson said quietly.

"You'll be safe here..." Grant added.

Frank smiled and held her more tightly against him. "Why don't we go down? I can show you your room. It's late, so I can introduce you to the rest of the family tomorrow and you can ask any questions you have. Unless you have any questions that need answering now?"

"I think I'm good for now," Amy replied, though she glanced a bit uncertainly at Grant; like maybe she wanted to say something but couldn't put voice to it.

"W... we could talk for a little while... if you wanted... in the family room..." Grant offered, uncertainly but still hopeful.

Amy hesitated. "Is there somewhere a bit quieter?" She wasn't sure how many people would be in the family room.

"There's always one of the bedrooms..." Grant suggested. He wasn't sure she'd be comfortable with that.

"Or you're welcome to use one of the offices," Coulson commented. "Whatever might be easier on you."

"The offices are on this floor..." Grant said helpfully, in case she wanted to do that.

Frank smiled and shrugged. "Up to you, kid."

Amy nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll drop off my stuff...then we can talk in one of the offices," she said.

Grant nodded and smiled. "I'll go down with you so I can show you where the offices are when we come back up."

"I'll just talk to your uncles and figure out if I need to bust some heads... " Frank muttered.

"Okay." Amy glanced at Frank, but didn't ask for him to go with her, instead allowing Grant to accompany her.

Frank waited until Amy and Grant were out of range before speaking. "They were after her specifically? Why?" He looked at Phil, his eyes serious.

"We learned HYDRA's been taking children and putting them into families. Manufacturing their childhood to create soldiers loyal to them," Coulson explained. "Grant was one of them. He was kidnapped from me when he was a baby. We always thought his little sister had gone through the same, but until now, we've found very little trace of her."

Frank frowned at that. "She told me enough about her life before I helped her that I knew she'd had it rough. But that was only her life as a con-artist. She never mentioned her family from before or what they were like. What happened to them."

"They weren't good," Coulson said quietly. "That much was more than clear. I don't know what happened after Grant was taken away...I only came back into the picture when he joined SHIELD." Of course, that had carried a whole slew of other problems with it, culminating in betrayal when HYDRA made their move.

Frank frowned. "Yeah. Figured as much, or she would have mentioned them... your boy the reason we were able to find out HYDRA was after her? Cuz if so, I'll owe him a big hug and a beer."

"It was one of your other cousins, Leo, who tracked her down," Coulson said. "But they both came to me straight away to tell me what they'd found."

"Owe him a beer, too, then." Frank gave Phil a crooked smile. "She's the closest thing to family I had for a while..."

Coulson smiled at Frank. "You've got a whole big family now." He nodded to Mordo and Wong, who were still sticking close to their brother.

"Yeah. Unexpectedly so. But I'm grateful and thankful for it." He rubbed his backside thoughtlessly. "When's the best time to spring the family rules on her, you think?" He grinned ruefully. "As I suspect I'll need them..."

"As soon as possible." It was Wong who spoke up. "Then there will be no excuse for ignorance."

"Yeah. After she and Grant talk, I'll show her to her room. Explain then. I'd rather her hear it from me than accidentally hear from someone else." Frank shifted closer to Wong and Mordo, rubbing his backside again. "Friday? Can you let me know when the kids are on their way down? I'll meet them at the elevator so I can show Amy her room."

"Of course, Master Castle," the AI answered.

"Oh, please... call me Frank..." He winced at the honorific.

"Very well," the AI answered.

"While we're waiting for our children to return, perhaps we could talk and get to know each other a bit better," Coulson suggested.

"My reputation hasn't proceeded me?" Frank asked in surprise. He'd been in all the news; not to mention being a wanted man at several times. He figured part of the reason Mordo and Wong had spanked him into submission was they hoped the shock of it would slow him down enough they could overpower him.

"I've always found a person's reputation is only a part of who they are," Coulson answered. "I'd like to get to know the man behind the rumours, if I may."

"Yeah... I'd like that too..." Frank said gruffly, with a smile. "Where to?"

"Wherever you'd feel the most comfortable," Coulson replied.

"Unless you wanna give me ten minutes to rub some ointment onto my butt, comfort isn't really going to be possible..." Frank chuckled unabashedly.

Coulson smiled. "If you need to take a few minutes, feel free to. It's not exactly a secret what happens here."

Mordo wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "I'm sure they'll be longer than ten minutes."

Frank blushed faintly at Mordo's words. "Yeah... I will never be that defiant with family ever again..." He grinned. "How about I have Friday let you know I'm ready and we meet in the kitchen?"

Coulson smiled. "Sounds good to me," he agreed.

Nodding at Coulson, Frank headed for the elevator, intending to get that ointment.

* * *

Grant led Amy into his father's office and pulled out two chairs. "We have so much to catch up on..." he said nervously.

Amy sat down, thought it was kind of on the edge of the seat, as if she wasn't entirely comfortable. "You're with SHIELD?" she asked; really stating the obvious, but needing some way to start the conversation.

"I work with them... but I'm mostly with my father..." Grant admitted. He knew if Coulson wasnt connected to Shield, he wouldn't be. "You were working as diving salvage?" He asked her the least difficult of all his questions.

"Among other things," Amy answered. "I've done whatever I've needed to in order to survive." She spoke simply and with no regrets. She couldn't afford to have any of those.

Grant winced at that. He'd done the same, but part of him had naively hoped she'd had it better. "Wh... when did you get away? From them? I came back to check on you, to get you away, as soon as I was able. But you were already gone. I'd hoped you'd just convinced them to send you to an elite boarding school or something." He swallowed. "I'd asked my mentor to look into it for me; he said you were safe and happy, but if I contacted you, it could mess everything up for both of us. I'm sorry I believed him..." He couldn't look at her.

"I ran away after you were taken in," Amy replied. "They didn't try to come after me...I might have only been a kid, but I could at least cover my tracks. Never stayed in one place for too long. Didn't form too many emotional attachments." She frowned, a darker look coming over her face. "When I made that mistake, the people closest to me were who paid the price."

"You weren't much more than five when I was taken in..." Grant was horrified. He knew he never saw any news reports about her being missing either, the few times he saw a newspaper or when he was able to look up information online. It was more evidence of the people who had raised him being completely uncaring and unfit. Exactly what HYDRA had wanted.

Amy nodded. "But I was old enough to know that I couldn't stay there with you gone. I stayed in a lot of abandoned buildings. Warehouses. Stole what I needed to...lots of people turned a blind eye to a kid; some bought things for me, thinking I had parents coming to get me."

"...I'm so sorry... if I hadn't tried to... to... I wouldn't have ended up in juvie. I wouldn't have been... I would have been there for you..." Grant said bleakly.

"Or maybe neither of us would be here." Amy gestured around the room, though she really meant the whole compound. "With your...dad?" The last word lilted into a question.

Grant smiled crookedly at that. "Yeah. You're probably right..." he whispered. "And yeah. He's my dad. HYDRA killed my birth mom and stole me when I was a baby. He thought I was dead too. He looked a long time and never found me... until after he rescued me from ruining my own life and a blood test for something else gave us the truth. We... we think that happened to you too. That you didn't really belong to the Wards. That they were either HYDRA, or HYDRA hired them to take in two kidnapped children and make them miserable..." He couldn't disguise the anger and disgust in his voice.

Amy blinked before saying, in a quiet voice, "That explains an awful lot. Why I didn't see them until..." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "You've got a home here."

"See who until...?" Grant asked hesitantly, if curiously. "...And this is your home now too. If you want."

Amy shook her head. "Just a bad memory."

"Yeah. I've got plenty of those. If you ever wanna talk about them..." Grant refrained from pushing. As much as he cared about her, they didn't really know each other any longer and she might not be comfortable around him.

"I'll keep it in mind," she promised. "How many other people are living here?"

Grant paused to answer, then shrugged. "A lot. You'll be introduced to everyone tomorrow at breakfast, most likely." He bit his lip. "Is there anything you want to know? Before we go join up with my dad and yours?"

Amy hesitated. "The fact that I'm here now...does it make me a prisoner? Am I not going to be allowed to leave?"

Grant blinked. "No. You aren't a prisoner. If you insisted on leaving, they'd do whatever they could to make sure you were safe and let you go. I don't think your dad would be happy, so you'd have to convince him... but no one here will force you to stay if you really want to go. I hope you want to stay though..."

"He's not my dad, you know," Amy said, with something that might have been regret. "It's not like he's adopted me or anything like that."

"He seemed like your dad. Give it a week. Or less. Families here have a way of becoming official quick..." Grant smiled.

"I guess I'll take your word for it." She didn't really know what she'd managed to get herself into right now.

"I'm guessing it all feels overwhelming," Grant sympathized. "Just know you are safe here. Whatever else happens, we can help you deal with..."

Amy nodded. "I'll trust that I've fallen in with the good people...at least until I'm shown otherwise."

Grant nodded. "Yeah. I get it. You ready to go join the others? Find out where your room is?" he asked.

"I think so." Amy stood up and waited for him to lead the way.

It didn't take Grant long to lead Amy to where the others were. He left her with Frank, promising to give her the 'grand tour' in the morning after breakfast. He stood next to his father as Frank took her to her room. Once they were out of sight, he turned toward Coulson. "She... she's not my baby sister anymore. I hope she wants to be my cousin..." His tone was sad, regretful and a bit nervous.

Coulson reached out and drew Grant into a tight embrace. "Both of you have gone through some changes, son. Now is when you can learn about each other again."

"Yeah... that's. That's a good thing. Right?" Grant looked at his father uncertainly, even as he held onto him tightly.

Coulson smiled, tightening his embrace around Grant. "You know that she's safe and alive. Out of HYDRA's clutches now. Things might be different, but that doesn't mean they'll be bad."

Grant nodded. "Well... guess we can go to bed now. She's not going to meet anyone else till the morning anyway... and all the excitement..." He yawned.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight, along with Bobbi and Jeffrey?" Coulson asked.

Grant blinked. "You've got Bobbi and Jeffrey?" He grinned. It had been a long time since more than one kid at a time had stayed with their dad overnight. He was a bit surprised that Jeffrey was doing so; his newest brother always seemed so together and confident. "Everything all right?" he asked, a hint of worry in his tone. "And yeah. If you don't think they'll mind, I'd like to stay..."

Coulson wrapped his arm around Grant's shoulders to lead him to his room. "I'm more than happy for any or all of you to stay with me overnight. And you don't have to worry, son. I'm just keeping them close like I am you." He kissed Grant's head.

"Okay, dad... just... I know you had them get checked out by Bruce, so..." he said hesitantly. He couldn't help but worry about his family. He let his father lead him, leaning against the older man. "I'll sleep on the other side of Bobbi... so she and Jeffrey can be next to you..." he added quietly, so no one but his father could hear.

"I'll make sure I can still keep an arm around you," Coulson promised, his voice just as low, as he led his son into his bedroom.

Bobbi looked up from where she was laying on her stomach, head at the foot of the bed, reading a book. She was dressed in pajamas that were more suitable for summertime, even _if _the family floor was kept at a comfortable temperature. She grinned. "Hi, daddy! Grant! Did you find her?!"

Jeffrey was sitting next to her, back against the headboard in a pair of flannel pajamas. The reactions he was having due to not taking the serum included being cold. He smiled at his father and brother crookedly and waited for them to answer Bobbi's question.

"We found her." Grant called from the bathroom where he'd gone to quickly change into his own pajamas. "She's here and is staying at least a little while, if she isn't persuaded to move here..." He came back into the room.

"I have the feeling she'll be persuaded," Coulson commented, having noticed Frank's interactions with the young woman. He led Grant to the bed so they could both settle down with his other two children.

"Whatcha doin, Bobbi?" Grant asked his sister curiously, settling on one side of the bed while his father went to change.

Bobbi scooted over closer to Grant so that Coulson could get in beside her and Jeffrey when he returned, shifting so that her feet were at the bottom of the bed and she was leaning against the headboard as well. "I was posting a comment to a blog I've been reading." She smiled crookedly as she shut her laptop and handed it to Grant to set on the nightstand. "And Daddy's right. If she isn't persuaded, I'd be very surprised..."

Jeffrey chuckled. "Yeah. This is a very persuasive family..." he said, before shivering slightly. "Sorry..." he said to his father sheepishly, as he crawled under the blanket.

"You don't need to apologise, son." Coulson settled back on the bed, stretching his arms out to either side so he could touch all three of his children. "I love you all. So very much so."

A chorus of, "I love you too, Daddy," surrounded Coulson as all three children responded in word and in action as they all shifted closer to him so that there wasn't an inch of space between any of them.

Settled into place, it didn't take long at all for Grant to fall asleep, the excitement of the evening catching up with him.

It was taking slightly longer for Bobbi to fall asleep. She shifted and rolled until she was snug against her father's side, her head on his chest and her backside in a position that he could pat or rub if he chose. She didn't ask him to, feeling a bit embarrassed to ask in front of her brothers. But if they both fell asleep before her, she'd ask.

Jeffrey moved as close to Coulson on his other side as Bobbi had. Eventually, the shivering eased as the body heat his father shared warmed him. He fell asleep soon after.

Coulson pulled the three of them closer and tighter to himself, or at least as much as he could. Realising Bobbi was still awake, he pressed a kiss to her head and stroked her back.

"I'm glad you're home, daddy..." Bobbi whispered, so as not to wake her brothers. "Was feeling a bit...restless without you here..." She snuggled closer.

"I wouldn't have stayed away for long, sweetie." Coulson tightened his arm around his daughter.

"I know. Just... I dunno. Felt restless..." She nuzzled against him and sighed softly.

Coulson kissed her head. "Maybe tomorrow morning, we could spend a bit of time together," he suggested.

"I'd like that, daddy..." Bobbi smiled up at him, continuing to snuggle as close as humanly possible.

"Good." Coulson kissed her forehead. "I love you. You are so very important to me."

Bobbi smiled up at him again before nuzzling against his chest. Finally settling, she closed her eyes and was able to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning before breakfast, Wade decided it was time to catch up on his blogging. He went in search of Colossus. "Hey, Big Guy! Wanna read blog responses with me?" he asked, with a grin.

Colossus smiled at his brother and wrapped an arm around Wade. "Your room or mine?" he asked.

"Yours? Vanessa is still sleeping..." Wade grinned and followed his brother into his room, quickly booting up the laptop and locating his blog as soon as they were both comfortably on the bed, Wade draped over his brother's lap. "Don't get me wrong, cuz I'm more than glad Dad is in our life now and is willing to take care of me," Wade whispered, "but I miss spending time just us." He smiled over his shoulder at his brother, before looking back at the computer screen and scrolling down to the latest comments under his latest post.

Colossus let his hand rest low down on Wade's back, rubbing gently. "We can continue spending time just us, Wade," he said seriously.

"I'd like that..." Wade said, secure enough with his position in his brother's life he believed Colossus instead of questioning. He smiled before looking at the screen again.

Colossus rubbed gently over Wade's back, down over his bottom, giving it a gentle pat. "Has anyone left a comment?"

"Yeah... there are several. Most of them are saying that they can relate. This one, though..." He bit his lip and pointed to the one he was talking about. "I dunno why, but the way this person describes things, I think it may be one of our cousins..." He glanced back at Colossus again, worry in his eyes. "Listen to what they wrote..." he said, before continuing to quote the response. "...'_I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I know my father loves me. I've never had a problem going to him before when I needed a little more attention, with the exception of one time when things were just so completely out of whack, I didn't know what I wanted or needed. But... he adopted my sisters... and I'm finally getting along with them. And my new brother is awesome. But there's another girl that's just shown up; she grew up with my other brother and I know he'd love it if she joined the family... but I'm dreading the idea of another sister. Am I selfish for not wanting to share any more than I already am? My father has more than enough love to go around and I've never been neglected when I truly needed him. But I find myself afraid I'll have to get to know and become friends with yet another girl and... it makes me want to just take off and get some space. Which isn't a good thing, given our lives and everything that's happened in the past. And I'm not sure how to tell my father, because I feel like I'm a complete bitch for even considering taking off, even though I know he'd stop me and help me settle if I _did_ tell him. I just don't know how to tell him. I know he'd worry__,__ and I don't want that. You never seem to have a problem letting your brother know when you need him. How do you _not _worry about upsetting him_? '..." Wade swallowed and looked at Colossus. "Sound like any cousins you know?"

Colossus frowned, leaning closer to his brother, almost absently rubbing his hand over Wade's lower back and bottom. "From the sounds of it, I think it might be Bobbi," he stated.

"That's what I was thinking. I'm not sure what to do about it, though..." Wade fretted. "She obviously doesn't know I'm the one writing the blog, or she wouldn't have confessed wanting to run away. Assuming it _is _her. Should I tell her father? What if I'm wrong and it isn't her, though? Then I've just worried Uncle Phil for no reason and Bobbi will be upset at me. And I'm not terribly good at telling people things in a way that isn't... well, you know me. If I go to tell him, the whole compound is likely to find out and if it isn't her… even if it _is_ her… that won't be a good thing." Wade sighed. "What do you think I should do, Big Guy?" He looked up at Colossus hopefully. His big brother was so much more diplomatic than he was, he knew Colossus would know how to handle things without making it into a huge event.

"I think we should talk to our father," Colossus stated. "And perhaps he can discuss it with Uncle Phil as parent to a parent."

Wade nodded quickly. "Yeah. That's prolly best..." he quickly agreed, relieved that Colossus didn't think he should be the one to tell their uncle. Since he was trying to be responsible and everything. "Friday?" He looked up at the ceiling, despite knowing that the AI wasn't actually 'housed' there. "Can you ask my dad to come to Colossus's room, please?"

A few seconds passed and then, "I have done so, Master Wade. He will be there shortly," Friday responded.

Wade sighed and let himself relax over Colossus's lap. He didn't care if their father saw Colossus giving him attention. Wade had carried on quite the conversation with the other man about his needs and they'd both soon realized that, as much as Wade needed Cable to be a father to him and step in, he also needed his brother's attention.

Colossus resumed the gentle rubbing of his brother's backside, it being an automatic reaction every time Wade positioned himself like this. He was so open to his brother's needs, he didn't pause when the knock on the door came and their father stepped into the room.

Cable didn't comment or seem surprised at the position his sons were in, instead walking over and sitting on the bed next to Colossus. "Something wrong?"

Wade turned the laptop so that Cable could see it, then pointed at the post that had him and Colossus so concerned. "...We think it might be Bobbi that wrote this..." he said, after giving his father a moment to read it.

Cable frowned. "I don't know her as well as both of you do, but if you think it was her, I trust you. What would you like to do?"

"We were hoping perhaps you could talk to Uncle Phil about it," Colossus said.

"I would have, but we know my tendency to make bad situations worse without realizing it till it's too late..." Wade winced. "I'm worried that if it is her and no one warns uncle Phil... she might just run away like she says she's getting the urge to do. But if it isn't her... well, Uncle Phil can at least be watching, and he'd figure it out soon enough if it was or not. Right? I mean... you seem to be able to figure things out just by watching us, so..."

Cable nodded. "I will talk to him," he promised. "I'm certain he will be able to handle Bobbi."

"Thank you." Colossus smiled at their father, giving his brother's backside a firm pat.

Wade smiled brightly at his father. "Yeah... thanks, dad. You wanna stay and read my blog with us for a little while before you go? Or come back after you've talked to Uncle Phil? Or something?" He might be getting needed attention from his brother, but he kinda liked having both men spending time with him. "I know... I know... I'm being a time hog..." He glanced toward the wall, as if talking to someone there. "...But I'm feeling clingy and needy and if I can have two of the most important people in my life with me at the same time, is it wrong to ask for it?"

"It's not wrong, son." Cable stroked down Wade's back, rubbing his hand over one of his son's buttocks. "And I can stay with you for a while now. If you'd like to get comfortable," he added, indicating he was willing for Wade to drape himself over both of them.

Wade didn't need to be told twice, quickly shifting the lap top so that his father and brother could continue to look at it if they wanted but moving himself into position so that he was draped over both of their laps, where they could handle him easily. "Thanks, Daddy... Big Bro..." he whispered, a hint of relief in his tone. "Means_ everything _that you understand me..."

"It is easy to give you what you need, Wade." Colossus gave Wade's backside another firm pat, nearly a light swat.

Cable delivered a smack and then rubbed the spot he'd just swatted. "And it's better to know what you need than to risk you getting it in another, less healthy way."

Wade let out a happy little sigh as his bottom began to tingle from the swats. "Still... it really feels good knowing you understand me and my needs and... and you're okay with it..." He relaxed so he could get the most from the attention possible.

"_More_ than okay with it," Cable promised, delivering a slightly harder, more stinging swat.

Colossus let his hand smack down a bit more firmly, his palm large enough to cover almost all of Wade's backside at once.

Wade inhaled a quick breath at the sudden sting, then went limp with a happy moan. "...Love you both..." he whimpered, as he lay pliant and willing to accept whatever they chose to do.

"I love you, son." Cable leaned over to tug Wade's pants down, removing the barrier between palm and backside, and delivered four smacks in quick succession before he paused to rub for a bit.

"And I love you as well, Wade. My brother." Colossus waited for their father to stop rubbing, then delivered his own series of swats.

Wade gripped onto the bedspread, letting out tiny whimpers and soft yelps as the swats connected, but he didn't try and get away and nearly purred when the sting was rubbed out, slumping even further. He needed to submit completely, so that's what he did.

Colossus and Cable continued, taking turns smacking and then rubbing their son's/brother's bottom. While the smacks weren't anything like full punishment ones, they weren't gentle either.

It was just what Wade needed. "Wish I could feel this all day..." he admitted softly. "...Helps me remember to behave."

Cable delivered several slightly firmer smacks to Wade's sit spots and thighs. "Maybe you can't feel it all day, but perhaps getting at least one spanking every day will also remind you to behave."

Colossus focused on his brother's bottom, smacking firmly and steadily.

"Maybe... I want to behave. I have lots of reasons to behave now. I'm just so... so... well you know me. I don't often think before I react, so..." Wade sighed again, pushing his bottom up just enough to make his sit spots more vulnerable.

Cable responded with swats that were a fraction harder and faster to Wade's sit spots and thighs.

Colossus watched Wade's backside begin to turn a darker pink as he smacked. "Not thinking can be a big problem, Wade."

"I know..." Wade said mournfully. He was fully aware of problems he had caused in the past because of not stopping to think first. He was also fully aware that he had a responsibility to his family to not keep making that mistake. He had a son now and while Vanessa was able to help smooth over areas that he wasn't so good with when it came to parenting, he really wanted to be a good example to Russell. "I want to do better. I really do..." he said hopefully. "...Just need help sometimes..." Despite the fact he wanted what he was being given, his legs began to twitch and make tiny jerking motions as the spanking continued.

Colossus, noticing Wade's legs moving, gently grasped them in his other hand, keeping them still. His other hand didn't miss a beat, swatting in time with their father.

"And that help is exactly what you will get from us," Cable promised. "Even if it is a hard spanking."

"Th...thank you..." Wade managed to get out, as his breath caught in his throat. Somehow, being held immobile while his father and brother swatted went straight to his gut. He'd been cooperating before, but the feeling of total dependence and helpless vulnerability when he could no longer shift and move caused him to plummet into complete surrender. He lay boneless over their laps, accepting each swat with only a tiny mewling noise, while tears began to slowly slide down his face. He wasn't controlling anything, even his emotional responses.

Cable and Colossus both stopped swatting, beginning to rub and stroke Wade's bottom and thighs while still holding on tightly.

"I really do want to do better..." Wade sniffled. "...Have a lot to lose now. Have to be a good 'xample to Rusty... want to make you proud..." He took a quivery breath and tried to calm his tears. The rubbing and stroking was just as important to him as the spanking. In both cases, his brother and father were in control. He focused on what they were doing and thought about how they controlled, whether they were making his bottom sting or whether they were soothing. "Can you help me learn to control myself better?" he asked quietly.

"I hope you already know I will not give up on you, Wade," Colossus said seriously. "I never did even before you realised you were supposed to be my brother."

"I know. You've always been there for me... believing in me even when I didn't believe in myself..." Wade confessed. "I owe you so much..."

"I love you." Colossus said the words simply and honestly. "I always have. Even when you couldn't see it."

"...Love you too, big guy. Love you too, daddy... S'why I want to do better. Want both of you proud of me..." Wade swallowed, finally having stopped crying.

"I am, son," Cable promised. "I love you. You're mine. My kid. My son. I won't let go of you and I won't give up on you."

"...Think... think knowing that... It might be easier to do better. I'll just have to stop and think before doing anything, till it becomes habit... but knowing you believe in me. It'll make it easier, I think..." Wade turned his head enough to smile at both men. He didn't move, though. They were in charge of him at the moment, so he'd stay in place until they were through and told him to get up.

"I've never stopped believing in you, Wade, and I never will," Colossus promised.

Cable gently squeezed Wade's waist. "If you need more attention later, perhaps we could come back here after breakfast."

"...If I need more, I'll make sure I let you know..." Wade promised, snuggling down as much as he was able. He had every intention of hugging the two men tightly as soon as they said he was allowed to get up again.

Cable rubbed Wade's lower back for a few moments and then carefully replaced his son's clothing. "I think it's time you two headed for breakfast and I found your uncle," he said.

"Yessir..." Wade answered respectfully, then carefully got up so they could all stand. "I'll save you a spot?" he asked curiously.

Cable smiled. "I would appreciate that." He stood up, along with Colossus.

Wade grinned happily. "See you soon, then..." He impulsively leaned over and hugged Cable tight, kissing the older man on the cheek before grabbing his big brother's hand. "C'mon, Big Guy... lez go grab the others and make sure they're eating too..." He smiled at Colossus.

Cable hugged Wade back tightly before leaving the room.

Colossus gently squeezed Wade's hand and smiled at him. "It would not surprise me if they were already there." He headed out of the room with his brother.

Wade kept hold of Colossus's hand all the way to the dining area.

* * *

Jeffrey and Grant had both woken up before Bobbi and, giving their father big, well-rested smiles, had headed to their own rooms for a shower and to change for breakfast. Bobbi woke up as they were leaving. "...Mmm... feels nice being snuggled..." she mumbled softly.

Coulson smiled and kissed his daughter's head. "It feels nice snuggling you," he murmured.

Bobbi grinned up at her father. "I should probably go take a shower. Get ready for breakfast..." She sighed softly, snuggling close again and nuzzling against his shoulder.

Coulson kissed her cheek. "I love you," he murmured, more than happy to keep snuggling her for as long as she wanted; though he did glance up when there was a knock on the door.

"I love you too, Daddy..." Bobbi smiled, then sighed softly at the knock. "I'll see you at breakfast..." She carefully extricated herself, getting out of bed and going to the door, opening it to find her Uncle Cable. "Morning, Uncle Cable..." she said softly, smiling at the older man and slipping past so she could go shower and change into actual clothing instead of her pajamas.

Cable smiled at Bobbi as she walked past him and then looked at Coulson, who had sat up. "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course." Coulson waved the other man into the room.

* * *

Frank knew he and Amy had a lot to talk about. He wanted her to stay in the compound and, given the way he'd felt about her before he'd originally sent her to Florida, he knew that he wanted her to stay as his daughter. Officially. He figured if she decided that's what she wanted as well, she'd have plenty of time after to get to know everyone else and catch up with her big brother/cousin Grant. The sooner they got the discussion out of the way, the better, as far as he was concerned, so after showering and dressing, he went to her door and knocked gently.

Amy had only slept lightly and not for very long, so she was awake when the knock came on her door. She opened the door for Frank. "Time for breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes... but... I was hoping to talk to you first... if that's alright..." Frank said quietly.

Surprised, Amy nevertheless nodded. "Sure. Come in." She stepped back from the door to allow him access.

"Thank you..." Frank smiled to show her this wasn't an unhappy conversation, even if it was serious. "May I?" He pointed to the chair next to her bed.

Nodding again, Amy walked over to sit on the bed.

Frank decided not to beat around the bush. They'd been through too much together. "Listen, kid. I know the last time we were together, I stuck you on a bus to get you far away from me to start a new life. I attract trouble like crap attracts flies. But you also had to know how I felt about you. Feel about you. I tried not to. After my family was killed, I didn't want to care again. Was afraid to. But somehow, you worked under my defenses and I began to look on you like a daughter. I know I said staying was your choice, but if you choose to stay, I have every intention of making you my kid officially." He grinned crookedly. "So, I guess your real choice isn't if you're staying here or not, but if you wanna be mine. Cuz if you're mine, you'll be staying here. No choice about that. I want you near me where I can watch over and protect you."

Despite everything...despite what Grant had said...the words themselves still came as a shock. Amy took a moment to fully absorb his words...to figure out if her gut reaction was what she truly wanted...and then she nodded. Took a deep breath. Looked into his eyes, so he could see her sincerity; that she meant what she was about to say. "I want that." She'd thought that she would be okay with what they'd had...but now that she could have it, she knew she'd always wanted this.

Frank visibly relaxed. "That's really good, cuz I'm not sure I coulda taken no for an answer..." he admitted, with a grin. "We can go find Tony and get the papers filed as soon as we're done talking. There are a few things you need to know..."

Amy sat forward slightly, giving Frank her full attention as he explained.

Frank explained everything clearly and in as few words as possible, so that there would be no confusion over what was expected and what would happen if expectations weren't met. Once he'd finished, he looked at her seriously. "Do you have any questions?"

"Only one." Amy hesitated. "You never really seemed one for those kinds of rules and boundaries before. Or for even being part of a family. What changed?"

"I used to be..." Frank said, with a crooked, sad smile. "You know I was married... had two children. And I was in the military, which is all about rules and structure..." He paused. "When my family was murdered, I was afraid to be close to anyone else. And my whole life had been turned upside down and I was on the run and wanted, so rules and structure didn't really fit into the whole 'keeping myself alive' mindset. When we met, I was still in the 'keeping myself alive' frame of mind and it was easy to include you in the keeping alive bit, but I was still afraid to let you any closer than I did. But... you wormed through my defenses. By the time I was putting you on that bus to Florida, I knew you were my kid. If I hadn't been so afraid that being with me would mean your death, I would have asked you to stay with me then..." Frank chuckled. "So long story short, you're what changed. I don't want to be alone anymore._ I want you in my family_. And I want us in _this_ family. But this family comes with rules and boundaries and... I'm okay with that. Are you?"

"It seems to work for them." Amy hesitated. "I never really expected to see Grant again. If I ever imagined meeting him as an adult, I guess...I always figured he would be like, well..." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "He's not. And if he's subject to rules and consequences like everyone else...and those've contributed to what I've seen...then I can't see those being bad thing."

Frank nodded. "From what little I've seen and experienced, given I only joined the family a little over a day before they found you..." Frank gave her a crooked grin, "...They all seem to thrive under the rules and consequences. I suspect they wouldn't want them to go away, even if they had an option for that to happen."

"Then I can safely say that I'm okay with it." She smiled. "And everything else becoming your kid entails."

Frank relaxed as he realized she truly wanted to stay with him, be his daughter. "I'm glad, kid. Real glad. I know it's kinda early, but I think Matt might be awake... or Foggy... and they could help us get the paperwork in order. If I'm not wrong. Friday? Is Matt or Foggy available to get an adoption started?" he asked the AI.

"Yes, Master Frank. He's actually been waiting for me to let him know who to bring the paperwork to, when he realized that there was another young lady brought to the compound..." The AI sounded amused at adoptions being so common that the family tended to question who was going to be _doing_ the adopting, rather than if someone_ would _be adopted.

"I assume the whole being adopted thing must happen here fairly regularly," Amy commented, with her own amused tone.

"Apparently... I didn't really pay a lot of attention to that aspect of the family, since I'm pretty sure your Uncles Mordo and Wong had no intention of adopting me. It wasn't really talked about..." He paused, a strange look on his face at the thought of being adopted by them, since both men weren't much older than him.

"Were they the ones who brought you into the family?" Amy asked.

"Yes... they stopped me from running off and probably doing something really stupid..." Frank nodded. "I think you'll like them." He gave her a quick smile.

"Excuse me, Master Frank... Miss Amy... but Master Matt is in the office directly across from Master Stephen's room, if you would like to walk over to meet him. He has the paperwork," Friday announced.

"You'll have to show me where that is, Dad," Amy said. "Grant's still to give me the whole grand tour."

Frank wrinkled his nose. "I haven't actually got the tour yet either..." he admitted sheepishly. "I was going to get it last night, I think, but then we found you and that just flew out of my head..." He laughed. "However, I know the smaller families tend to be grouped near each other and Stephen is one of my new brothers, so I'm guessing the office is near our rooms. Friday? If you can just tell us when we get close... or when we reach it?" he asked the AI.

"Of course, sir, but if you just turn right when you leave your room, it will be the first room you'll reach when you cross the hall to the next block of rooms. And Master Matt is standing in the doorway, so you can't miss it." The AI's tones were even more amused, although Frank couldn't tell if it was him she was amused at, or Matt.

Amy stood up and walked to the door, waiting for her new father to join her there before stepping out into the hallway.

Frank stepped out and put an arm around his new daughter's shoulders, leading her in the direction Friday indicated. It didn't take long to meet up with Matt and begin making things official.

* * *

Skye was happy. She really was. She had a brother and sister she thought the world of; and the whole rest of her family, too. Nothing like she'd imagined she would have had when first meeting Coulson. But something was niggling at her. Something her mother had said when Skye had been de-aged the first time; that there were things she should know.

It was with that niggling thought in mind that Skye checked in with Friday and then tracked down her mother.

May was in one of the newly remodeled offices, writing a report from one of the last missions they'd been on. While she had an office on SHIELD floors that belonged just to her, she appreciated not having to go up two floors and walking to it when it was still early in the morning and she wanted to be near family. She glanced up when her daughter poked her head in through the door. "Good morning, sweetie. Do you need something?" she asked, noting the serious expression on Skye's face.

Skye nodded, slipping inside the office and closing the door behind her. "Is now a good time to talk?" she asked, not wanting to disturb her mother if May was doing something that shouldn't be interrupted.

"Yes. It is. I was just finishing up a report..." May smiled, saving the file onto her laptop and then closing down the program. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked, giving Skye her full attention.

"Do you remember the first time we all got de-aged?" Skye asked hesitantly. "You indicated there were some things I should know, but we never talked about those. I don't know if it was being de-aged again that made me remember, but...can we talk about them now?"

May nodded. "I remember..." she said solemnly, before standing so she could move to the sofa that was against the wall, motioning for Skye to follow her. "What I felt you needed to know… what... well... you always wondered why no one would keep you. Until me. When I heard how hurt you were, how unloved and unimportant you felt... _it hurt me_. I hated that you felt that way. So, I spoke with your Uncle Phil and Uncle Nick and they agreed that you should be told the truth about why you couldn't be adopted when you were a child. I've just been trying to find a time that felt right, where finding out wouldn't upset you more than not knowing..." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't think it would upset me now," Skye said; a bit uncertainly, because she couldn't be entirely sure. "Maybe it would have...before. When you'd only just adopted me, and I wasn't settled into the family yet. But I don't think it will now."

"No. I think maybe you'll understand better now... having been on several missions with us and having helped us... and knowing that you belong here with us..." May agreed, with a calm smile. "There really isn't a good way to say it, so I'll just do it..." She sighed. "...The reason you were never with a family for more than a few months at a time- were never adopted- wasn't because none of them truly wanted you. Several of them did. It's because we could never be sure how safe they were as-long-as they had you. And if they weren't safe, you weren't safe either. You see... when you were a baby... you were found." Here, May paused and tried to figure out the best words to use.

"Found?" Skye echoed, confused. In a way, it was best to get it out in the open. Because in her head, she'd always imagined the worst possible scenario. That she was an unlovable child. That no one had wanted her. Being in the family had gone a long way towards helping her, but that remembered pain was still there.

"Yes... A SHIELD agent found you when they investigated an occurrence..." May swallowed and continued before she could be interrupted and taken on a tangent. "...She was investigating the slaughter of an entire village; everyone- man, woman, child- was dead. She found you, hidden and... not certain what it was that had killed the people of the village or if it was still around… she grabbed you and ran. She barely made it through the experience alive. Her partner _didn't_ survive the experience; whatever it was that had killed the village caught up with them after they'd reached stateside. It was then we realized that you couldn't stay in one place too long; that you and anyone you lived with... were in danger of being murdered just as brutally if whatever the monster was found you. She ended up being on the run for the rest of her life, which wasn't long. She was found and killed five years after returning."

Skye winced and closed her eyes, leaning almost automatically against her mother. "That...no one ever found out what happened? Who or what was responsible?" she whispered, her voice shaking a bit.

"We tried. But... we just couldn't find any evidence that made sense. Although, now that we know HYDRA had infiltrated us... it's possible someone was making it so that we _couldn't_ find anything..." May wrapped her arm tightly around Skye and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "...I'm sorry, sweetie. I know that it's scary. Especially since we never found out who was responsible. But you know you're safe here, right? Whoever it is, they'd never stand a chance against all of your family..." May's voice was confident.

Skye wrapped her arms around her mother, pressing in close even as she nodded. It was difficult, knowing how many people had died around her as a baby; that she'd not been able to have a family because that family might have been killed. But even so... "I'm glad I have you now," she whispered.

"And you will always have me, as long as I have any breath in my body and a choice in the matter... I love you, Skye..." May snuggled her daughter close again, kissing her on the cheek this time. "And you'll have the rest of the family as well. They love you too. Never doubt that."

"I don't think I will. Not anymore," Skye whispered. "I love you, Mama."

May smiled and continued to hold her daughter close, content to stay in place until Skye was ready to get up. "Do you have any other questions, sweetie?" she whispered.

Skye shook her head. "No, but..." She hesitated. "Can we just stay like this for a bit before breakfast? Please?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"Of course! We'll stay here as long as you need..." May said soothingly, snuggling Skye close again.

Sighing contentedly, Skye cuddled in close to her mother once more.

* * *

After Cable had left his room, Coulson, a bit worriedly, asked, "Friday, could you please ask Bobbi to come back to my room?"

"Yes, Director. I have informed her you wish to see her," Friday intoned a few moments after his request. Three minutes later, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," Coulson called.

The door opened and Bobbi slipped through before closing it quietly behind her, turning to face her father with a hesitant smile on her face. "You need to see me, Daddy?" she asked, always happy to be with her father, but not sure if she was in trouble or not, because normally, he would just come find wouldn't send for her unless something had come up.

Coulson walked over to his daughter, hugging her tightly before moving to the bed and sitting down, drawing her onto his lap. "Wade has a blog, sweetie," he commented. "About his relationship with his brother. Did you post a comment there last night?"

"Wade..." Bobbie's eyes widened as she realized she'd given too much information in her comments to the blog and she'd been found out. She flushed dark red, tempted to deny it, but not wanting to lie. Swallowing, she fidgeted nervously. "D... did you read the other stuff I've posted there too?" she asked, instead of answering the question directly. It was one thing to post about what she felt or needed when it was anonymous. If they figured out who she was, though...

Coulson wrapped his arms tighter around her, kissing the top of her head. "It was the one from last night that was brought to my attention, sweetie. I'm not angry or upset. I want to talk about how you're feeling."

"You aren't upset? I... I pretty much said I wanted to run away..." Bobbi whispered, feeling ashamed that it had even become an issue. "...Just because I'm a jealous brat and didn't wanna share with anyone else. How can you _not _be upset? How can you not be completely _ashamed_ of me...?" She sniffled, surprised to find herself crying already.

"I love you," Coulson whispered. "And we're talking about your emotions here. You might feel a certain way, but there isn't anything wrong with it. Or you. And you might have said you _wanted_ to run away, but you didn't. You haven't."

Bobbi sniffled again, pressing close against her father and looking down. "I didn't... cuz I didn't wanna hurt you and I knew it would hurt you..." she admitted. "...I still thought of it, though. I'm sorry, daddy..." She looked up sadly.

Coulson kissed her forehead. "I love you. I know you're sorry. I forgive you," he whispered soothingly. "But to speak to your other worry...you won't be getting a new sister, sweetie."

"She decided not to stay?!" Bobbi's eyes widened in worry. "...Grant will be so upset!" she fretted all worry about having to share her father fleeing as worry over her brother took its place.

"No, sweetie, I think she _will_ be staying...but there's another family member I'm fairly sure will be adopting her," Coulson answered.

"Oh..." Bobbi blinked. "...I was jealous and worried for no reason..." She sounded embarrassed. "...It would have been for no good reason, even if you _were_ adopting her, though. I know I don't have any reason to be jealous or worry about not having your attention..." She sighed softly and wiped at her eyes. "Dunno why I was, it just suddenly felt like... like... I dunno. I don't understand myself sometimes..." She sniffled.

"It's how you're feeling, sweetie," Coulson said gently. "And emotions aren't always easy to understand. I think it'll help for us to spend more time together. I'd like you to stick close to me for today...even if all we're doing is cuddling or playing a board game or cards."

"Okay, daddy..." Bobbi snuggled closer, quickly agreeing. She bit her lip hesitantly before blurting out the idea that had just crossed her mind before she could lose her nerve or have second thoughts. "...Maybe you could read Wade's blog with me. I... I'll show you the other stuff I've commented on and... m...maybe we can talk about it?" She swallowed. Her father knew her so well, but she knew she'd posted a few things in the comments, when she didn't think anyone would know who she was, that he probably needed to find out and she'd never have the guts to say it out loud. Writing it was hard enough.

Coulson smiled and stroked her hair lovingly. "Of course, sweetie," he murmured.

Bobbi smiled up at him, continuing to cuddle. "Is there anything else you want to ask me, Daddy?" she asked.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Coulson asked in return, kissing her head.

Bobbi bit her lip and blushed. "I... I think reading my comments will tell more than I can say out loud. I want you to know, but... I can't help thinking there's something wrong with me, so saying it is difficult... " she whispered.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with you, sweetie," Coulson promised. "But if it'll be easier on you to read those comments together, then that's what we'll do."

"I want you to know, Daddy..." Bobbi smiled crookedly before snuggling close as she could, her head on his chest. "...I'm sorry I worried you. I should have told you what I was worried about. I just felt so small and selfish and petty..." She sighed.

"It doesn't matter how you feel, sweetie," Coulson murmured, pressing another kiss to her head. "It's not selfish or petty. And you shouldn't feel small either."

"You really aren't ashamed of me?" Bobbi asked hesitantly.

"I could _never_ be ashamed of you," Coulson promised. "I love you. So much."

Bobbi relaxed slightly. "And you aren't disappointed in me?" she asked softly.

"Of course not." Coulson kissed her hair.

"I love you, daddy..." Bobbi snuggled close.

"I love you, sweetie. So very much." Coulson tightened his arms around her.

Bobbi bit her lip hesitantly. "A...am I in trouble? For worrying you?" she asked.

"No, sweetie," Coulson replied. "All I want is to help you feel better and more secure."

Bobbi relaxed further at those words. "Can I stay with you all day, daddy?" she asked. She already knew he'd say yes but wanted to let him know that's what she needed.

"Of course. You can _any time_," Coulson promised. "You never have to ask."

Bobbi smiled, blushing. "I know..." she admitted. "It's easier to ask than say I'm feeling clingy and need to, though..."

"Would you like to join the others for breakfast, or eat here?" Coulson asked.

"I don't mind joining the others... but can..." Bobbi blushed further. "...Can I sit on your lap?"

Coulson smiled. "That's absolutely fine." He kissed her head.

"Thanks, daddy..." Bobbi snuggled close. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Kissing her cheek, Coulson helped her to stand and then stood himself, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to lead her from the room.

By the time Bobbi and Coulson reached the dining area, anyone who was planning to eat breakfast with the group was already there, platters of food waiting to be served.

Bobbi waited for Coulson to sit, then settled on his lap. She looked around to see if any of the other kids were being held, wondering if she was the only clingy one that day.

Coulson wrapped his arms around Bobbi's waist, settling her back against him as he smiled around at the rest of the family.

Frank hadn't been to one of the big family meals yet. His eyes widened when he realized just how large the family was. "Is this everyone?" he asked faintly.

"Just about." Steve smiled. "We've got a few who aren't permanent residents of the compound, but they're regular visitors, so there are still a few to visit."

"Speaking of..." Tony glanced up as Maria entered the dining room. "Staying for breakfast?" he asked, with a grin. "Have you seen your room since the remodeling?" he added onto his question.

"I have." Maria sat down on one of the empty chairs. "It looks really good. The whole compound does," she added.

Helen dropped into the seat next to her. "I agree. The room is very comfortable. Thank you. It will make the times I must stay the night much better. Even if it isn't often."

"You always have a place here for whenever you need it," Fury said to her.

Claire smiled. "Thank you. I'm here a bit more than Helen, so I really appreciate it."

Just then, Veronica interrupted. "I'm sorry, agent Hill, but there is an agent that just arrived upstairs in SHIELD headquarters, looking for you. Shall I have her wait in your office, or send her down? It... well, I think you may want to have her checked in medical and perhaps director Coulson or Fury will want to hear her report, if what I've overheard her saying to herself is true."

Surprised, Maria stood up, narrowing her eyes in concern. "If you'll excuse me," she said to the others at the table.

As Coulson had Bobbi on his lap, Fury stood up as well, glancing towards Bruce. "Would you mind joining us?" he asked his nephew.

"Of course..." Bruce quickly stood. "Please send her down here to our medical, Veronica? Thank you."

"Of course, Dr. Banner. I've directed her to the elevator closest to medical and am sending her down, if you wish to meet her there," the AI confirmed.

Maria waited long enough for Fury and Bruce to join her and then headed to the elevator.

Bruce stood between Maria and Fury, to wait for the elevator to arrive. If the newcomer was like many agents, she'd underplay any injuries, so he planned to take her arm as soon as she arrived and lead her to the medical room. It didn't take long for the car to arrive. When the doors slid open, he did exactly as planned, taking the younger women's arm and pulling her with him to where his equipment was.

Sharon's eyes widened as she found herself being pushed into what was obviously a small clinical area. She looked over her shoulder toward Maria and Fury. "Wait... I have to tell you..." she said, as Bruce led her to a bed and told her to sit. "I'm fine!" she protested, looking as if she planned to leave.

Maria walked over to stand next to the bed, making it clear she was on board with Bruce's actions. "You're going to get checked over," she said calmly. "You've just come back from a mission and you _will_ let Doctor Banner check you over before anything else."

Frowning, obviously unhappy with the order. Sharon sighed. "Yes, ma'am..." She hopped up onto the bed with a grimace. It was obvious she wasn't fine. "My report..."

Maria took a step closer to Sharon, almost automatically moving into the other woman's personal space. "What happened?"

Fury raised his eyebrows but didn't comment on what he saw was clearly a family member worried about another.

Sharon blinked at how close Maria was, glancing at Fury uncertainly. It was obvious Maria was worried. "I got the information, but I was made before I could get away. There was a fight..." she reluctantly admitted. She wasn't meant to do anything that would have put her into contact with her target. The fact there was a fight meant she'd gone off on her own and disobeyed a direct order.

"How did you get made?" Maria asked. "You weren't supposed to even be seen." She still stood close to Sharon, though made sure not to get in Bruce's way while he checked the other woman over.

"I wasn't getting any information the way we'd planned for...so I acted like I was applying for a job and got inside the building, where I planted some bugs. It was all fine until I was leaving. One of the chauffeurs recognized me and pointed me out to their boss..." Sharon wrinkled her nose.

Maria frowned. "You acted against my explicit instructions."

"Yes... but I got the information," Sharon defended herself.

"I've found that doesn't matter so much as not endangering yourself," Fury commented.

Maria nodded her agreement and glanced at Bruce, waiting for his verdict.

"What did you do? Get into a brawl upon exit?" Bruce asked, in a slightly exasperated tone. "The only part of you not marked or bruised is your face... There are several areas that have deep bruising and you've an LHB tear on your left arm. Give it a few hours and you'll probably be finding it difficult to move without a lot of pain, if you aren't already feeling it." He eyed her suspiciously, because with a tear like she had, she really shouldn't be acting pain free.

Sharon flushed. "I... I might have taken a pain-killer to help me keep moving until I got to a safe location..." she reluctantly admitted.

"How strong of a pain-killer?" Bruce asked, his tone indicating he wouldn't accept anything but complete truth for an answer.

"Vicodin..." Sharon sighed and wouldn't look at anyone.

"You have any more of it?" Bruce asked.

"In my bag..." Sharon nodded toward the bag she'd dropped by the door when she came into the room.

"I'll be doling out any medication you take from now on. I'll either give it to you myself or have Maria give it to you. Meanwhile, you'll wear a support sling to keep your arm as immobile as possible and you are ordered on rest until the tear has healed completely. Friday has taken a complete scan of you, so she'll help me monitor your progress. Hopefully, there will be no complications." Bruce was perfunctory, talking over Sharon's attempt to interject and protest. He fully expected that Fury or Maria would retrieve the drug.

Since Maria didn't seem inclined to move from Sharon's side, Fury walked over to retrieve the drug from the bag, handing it to his nephew even as he addressed the younger agent. "What do you need from your apartment? If you give me your keys, I'll make sure someone retrieves what you need."

"How long am I _staying _here?" Sharon asked uncertainly. "I'll need enough clothes to last at least a few days if I can do laundry here. My toiletries... but if it's longer than a week..."

"Give Fury a list of what you'll need for the next couple of weeks and we'll figure things out from there," Maria said.

"_Weeks_?!" Sharon tried to sound offended but ended up sounding surprised and uncertain.

Maria nodded. She picked up a tablet and handed it to Sharon. "Make the list of what you need."

Wincing at the tone in Maria's voice, Sharon took the tablet and quickly made two lists; one for if she stayed a week to a few months, the second if she was stuck for more than a few months. "If I end up needing the second list, I'll need to look into storing my belongings and subletting my apartment. They don't like when the units are unoccupied for too long..." She sighed.

Glancing over the list, Maria handed the tablet to Fury. "There's plenty of storage here for your belongings," she commented, before adding, "The family is eating breakfast right now. Have you eaten? It would be good for you to join us."

Sharon blinked at that response. "Does this mean I'm to be here longer than a few months?" She sounded uncertain. It didn't really matter to her where she lived; she was out more often than she was home, but it felt surreal to have her boss telling her where she'd be living.

"We can discuss that later. After breakfast." Maria glanced at Bruce. "Is there any medication she needs to take now?"

"When was the last time you took the vicodin?" Bruce asked Sharon. Upon hearing her answer, he turned to Maria, handing her a tiny plastic cup with two tablets in it. "She should take these with food. They'll be as effective as the vicodin but aren't addictive. But if they aren't taken with food, they can cause nausea. They're something Bryce and Helen have been working on and they said their trials are complete."

"Thank you," Maria replied. "Is there anything else I need to be aware of?"

Bruce smiled. "If she starts having pain, let Friday know and I will bring her more medication or send someone with it. If she starts acting oddly, bring her back here immediately. By oddly, I mean if she becomes unfocused, unable to walk normally, unresponsive, any other way that indicates her cognitive abilities are being affected, or if she starts complaining of pain in an area of her body not associated with the tear. As deep as the bruising is, we need to make certain the scans didn't miss something that can become dangerous. Otherwise, she's all yours. If you want to make use of medical to talk to her, I'll tell the others to stay out till you come for the meal. Otherwise, I believe we are done here. Do you have any questions?" He turned toward Sharon.

Sharon shook her head, a bit lost and confused at how quickly things had spiraled out of her control. "No..." she whispered, glancing at Fury as if he could explain the situation she found herself in. She was afraid to look at Maria. Her friend seemed very upset with her and she didn't want to test that assumption.

Fury looked back at Sharon, making eye contact with her. "I'll get these belongings picked up and squared safely away," he promised. "And I'll be sure to have some breakfast saved for the two of you for once you're done here."

"Thank you." Maria let out her breath in a slow sigh.

"Th... thank you..." Sharon stammered, as she watched Bruce and Fury exit, leaving her alone with Maria. Swallowing, then sighing silently, she murmured, "You're angry with me..."

Maria gave another quiet sigh and sat down on the bed next to the other woman. "If you'd followed what I told you to do, you wouldn't have got hurt."

"I wouldn't have gotten the information, either..." Sharon said, in what she thought was a reasonable tone.

"It doesn't matter what information you did or _didn't _get," Maria said. "No type of information is worth you putting yourself in that kind of danger. _In getting hurt_."

"But... that... that never seemed to matter _before_... if the information was _really_ important..." Sharon looked at Maria in confusion.

Maria shook her head. "It _always_ mattered. I just didn't have any responses to fall back on before."

"What do you mean?" Sharon asked, with a hint of _nervous_ confusion.

Since learning how the family here dealt with misbehavior, Maria had been giving it a lot of thought. They all seemed to thrive under those rules, even knowing the consequences for their actions; and some, like Wade, seemed to have needs that ran deeper than that. Nodding to herself, Maria focused on Sharon. "Everyone here is part of a family and they have a family punishment as a way of dealing with things. If someone does something dangerous, or otherwise disobedient, they get spanked."

"_What_?!" Sharon nearly squawked. "You can't... _the last person to spank me was_ Aunt Peggy _when I snuck out after curfew to meet my boyfriend_..." she hissed, with a blush.

"This isn't the first time you've disregarded your own safety and got yourself hurt because you treated the mission like it was more important than you getting back safely and unharmed," Maria said. "I'm not just your superior. I'm your friend. And I care about you coming back safe from missions."

"I... I didn't realize I worried you so much. I'm sorry..." Sharon said, guilt slipping into her voice.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I'm still going to punish you," Maria said seriously.

Sharon swallowed hard. "You can't just write me up?" She winced.

"I don't see that working any better than it did the other times," Maria commented. "I care about you. About keeping you safe. Enough to step in now to put a stop to your reckless behaviour."

Sharon couldn't face her friend. "You really plan to do this, then..." She sounded resigned, but oddly, not upset. "You said it was a family punishment..."

"Yeah." Maria shuffled a bit closer to the other woman. "That's what you are to me."

Sharon smiled. "What do I need to do?" she asked quietly.

"All you need to do is cooperate and not fight," Maria answered. She moved back enough on the bed to enable her to reach out and guide Sharon comfortably across her lap, making sure the other woman's body was supported as much as possible.

"I don't know if I can hold still..." Sharon admitted, as she let herself be guided into position.

"I won't let you fall or hurt yourself," Maria promised, wrapping an arm securely around Sharon's waist before baring her.

Sharon swallowed hard and tensed at being bare over her friend's- _her family's_\- lap, but sadly, it wasn't an unfamiliar position to her. Her Aunt Peggy was the last to implement it, but Sharon knew if Peggy hadn't begun falling ill shortly after, she likely would have had several _more _trips. She always _had _been impetuous. She'd also known, deep down, that Maria cared about her actions more than she let on. She just hadn't paid attention to it, not understanding the implications. Acknowledging that fact made her feel small and mean... and very guilty. "I'm sorry, Maria...' she whispered contritely.

Maria rubbed her lower back gently. "I don't want to lose you," she said seriously, before lifting her hand and bringing it down in a firm swat that she then repeated.

Sharon couldn't help but whimper at the first swat. She'd tensed up, which hadn't helped her arm, and needed to take a deep breath and consciously relax to accept the punishment. It helped that she wasn't scared and trusted Maria.

Maria continued to swat down to Sharon's thighs, her other hand keeping a tight grip around the other woman's waist, gently rubbing Sharon's back as her other hand swatted.

It was harder than Sharon would like to have admitted, not tensing up. It was impossible not to squirm. If it hadn't been for Maria's tight grip, she was sure she would have ended up on the floor. It wasn't even that hard of a spanking, but the situation was unique enough and unexpected enough that, on top of her injuries which were making themselves felt more and more with each passing minute, it didn't matter how much it hurt. It only mattered that it _did _hurt. The position and guilt and feeling like a child wasn't helping any and Sharon soon found herself quietly, but noticeably crying over Maria's knee. "I'm sorry..." she kept repeating.

"I can't lose you, Sharon," Maria said seriously, beginning a new circuit of swats and going a fraction harder and faster. "You're more than just my agent. You're my friend. My _family_."

"I... I didn't know!" Sharon choked back a sob. "I... I should have, but I didn't. I never would have done something I knew might hurt you..." This time, the sob slipped out.

Maria's voice was serious, though there was still an obvious undercurrent of care, as she said, "This reckless behaviour stops now. You'll be moving here into the compound with me. You won't be on your own any longer."

"But... I'm an adult!" Sharon thought she should put up some form of token protest for her independence, although the idea of moving into the compound with Maria didn't really sound bad to her. She wasn't home much, even when she wasn't on mission; being alone in a quiet dwelling not really appealing to her. So, she protested, but it was obviously a token protest.

"That doesn't change how I feel about you or what you mean to me," Maria stated seriously.

"I... you mean a lot to me too..." Sharon admitted, with one more choked sob, before going limp over Maria's lap and just crying. She'd known her friend cared about her, but not to this degree. It surprised her how good it felt that Maria wanted her for family. The new knowledge also flamed her guilt for disobeying, and that guilt was coming through in her sobs. She submitted completely, needing to be right with her boss... her family... her _sister_.

Maria stopped the spanking and carefully pulled Sharon's clothing back into place before she helped her sister into her arms, hugging Sharon tightly to herself while still being mindful of the other woman's wounds.

Sharon leaned into Maria, clinging to her as tightly as her injury would allow. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, once she'd got herself under control again. "I... I guess I need to be more careful to follow orders..." She rubbed her eyes and gave a crooked smile.

"I would appreciate that. And it would certainly make things easier," Maria added wryly, hugging Sharon tighter.

Sharon chuckled slightly. "Yeah. Be a lot less painful too."

"That's true," Maria commented, still holding onto her.

"So... what now?" Sharon asked, carefully stepping back.

"Breakfast first and then we'll get you settled in here." Maria stood up.

"So... I guess I'm going to need the second list and the rest of my stuff gets stored or sold once I have a chance to look through it?" Sharon said uncertainly.

Maria nodded. "If you need help looking checking through your stuff, I'm more than willing to do that."

"That'd be great, thanks. I figure... the only things I'll really want or need to keep beyond clothing are my mementos. Furniture can be sold, or if it fits in the room I'll have here, I'll use it. Anything that I don't need here that isn't sentimental can be given away or sold..." Sharon paused. "...Truth be told, I don't really have much that will need to be given away or sold. I kept my belongings to a minimum, since I wasn't home much..."

"Why?" Maria's question was gentle and not pushy. "I know you weren't on missions the whole time."

"Didn't like being in an empty apartment by myself, so when I wasn't on mission, I was out with friends till late at night and leaving early in the morning, so didn't have use for most things people like to have in their homes. When I was off from work and had a whole day to fill, which didn't happen often, I'd take off to visit family. You know this, though... I know you had to have noticed how often I was at your place or out somewhere when you called..." Sharon gave Maria a curious look.

Maria nodded. "You never mentioned _why_ you were out all the time. I wasn't sure if it was because you were restless or, like you said, an empty apartment. But you don't have to worry about that here," she added. "One thing the compound can never be said to be is empty."

Sharon nodded, biting her lip. "That will probably make it easier to want to stick close to home; if having so many people around doesn't unsettle me, since I'm not used to it."

"There are plenty of areas you can make use of if you need to have some moments to yourself," Maria said, wrapping an arm around Sharon's shoulders so she could lead the other woman from medical to the dining room.

"Yeah. I noticed the grounds here are very large... and there are _treehouses_?" Sharon sounded equal parts curious and amused at that.

"A whole tree village," Maria commented, with a trace of amusement. "One of the family members has a particular fondness for trees."

"Kara Palamas, by any chance?" Sharon asked, with her own hint of amusement. "I was on a mission with her once and she spent a large portion of it up in a tree..."

Maria nodded. "She still doesn't remember a lot of her time as an agent, so it might be she doesn't know who you are," she warned.

Sharon gave a sad smile at that. "Yeah. What happened to her..." She sighed. "Maybe seeing me will jog a few memories, though. We only went on the one mission together, but we had lunch several times." She sighed again. "How many of them are going to know what just happened?" she asked reluctantly.

"They'll probably all suspect, but it's a general rule that punishments aren't discussed unless the one who's been punished brings it up," Maria answered. "Only Bruce and Nick will know for certain."

Sharon blushed faintly but nodded. "Yeah. Okay..." she said, with a hint of embarrassment. She really didn't like the idea of _Steve_ knowing she'd got into trouble like that. But then, he was old-fashioned and probably wouldn't bat an eyelash at it. She knew her Aunt Peggy wouldn't have. "I guess I'm following you..." She smiled crookedly and prepared to do just that.

"We're this way." Maria steered Sharon into the dining room and over to two empty seats at the table.

Sharon glanced around at everyone. She recognized some of the members of the family; anyone who had been in SHIELD for any length of time and, of course, the Avengers were known to her. Some she wasn't as familiar with but figured Maria would introduce her later if she didn't meet them while eating breakfast.

Steve smiled at Sharon, catching her eye. "It's good to see you," he said, eyeing her obvious injuries with concern; though since he knew his son would have treated her, he didn't comment on them.

Sharon grinned impishly. "Good to see you too... been a while..." she said brightly, as she sat and put a slice of toast onto her plate.

Bruce frowned at the amount of food she'd taken, but didn't say anything, waiting to see if she added anything, or would need prodding.

Maria noticed; both the small amount of food and Bruce's frown. Without any conscious thought, she put some more food on Sharon's plate; food she knew her sister liked.

Sharon blinked and looked at Maria askance, but didn't argue. Instead, she shrugged slightly, before reconsidering the action with a wince, and began to eat what she'd been given. "Gonna take some getting used to not doing some things I take for granted..." she said, with a tiny hint of pain in her tone.

Maria gently squeezed her arm, the one that hadn't been injured. "If you need help with anything, all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks... I'll keep that in mind..." Sharon smiled again, before looking around the table. Kara was staring at her. She gave a tentative wave with the uninjured arm and smiled before taking another bite.

Kara slanted her head thoughtfully. "We won't be climbing any trees till you're all better..." she said in a matter of fact tone, before shoving a whole muffin into her mouth, cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk.

Sharon blinked at that.

Fury gently wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders, figuring she must have remembered something and hoping it wasn't a bad memory.

Trip handed his sister a napkin, just in case she realized she really couldn't chew a whole muffin at once and had to spit it back out again. He shook his head, not certain if Kara was in one of her childish moods or if she'd just done it to 'shock' the newest member of the family.

Kara took the napkin and daintily removed the muffin from her mouth, breaking it up into more manageable bites, grumbling, "...Not fair. Loki ate a whole muffin in one bite. Why won't it work for me?"

Loki blushed that he'd got caught eating like that.

Surprised, Thor glanced at his brother. "When did you shove a whole muffin into your mouth? That seems more like something _I_ would do than you."

"I am Groot," Groot spoke up, from where he sat with Rocket on one side of him and Bryce on the other.

The Asgardian healer reached for the plate of muffins out of Groot's reach and handed it to him.

Loki found himself at a loss for words. Everyone was looking at him as if shocked that he _could _do something like that. He didn't know whether to defend himself and say he was perfectly able to eat in such a way or defend himself by saying that he didn't_ normally _eat in such a way and stop looking at him like that.

Kara grinned at her cousin unrepentantly, sticking two bites of muffin into her mouth; the most she was willing to risk eating at one time for fear of choking.

Odin gently squeezed Loki's shoulder, before glancing at Tony; changing the subject to make things less awkward for his son. "Did you find those artifacts useful?" he asked his nephew.

Tony's eyes widened. "They were _sooo_ useful, Uncle Odin. In fact, I'd like to show you some of what I discovered, if you have a moment after breakfast? I need to know if I'm barking up the wrong tree with what I'm assuming..." He smiled excitedly.

Frank watched everything going on, his own eyes getting wider and wider as the meal progressed. Finally, he turned toward Wong and whispered, "Is it always like this?"

Wong smiled at his brother. "It's like this when the whole family is together; much quieter when people break off into their own family units."

"I understand why you wanted me with just you and my brothers when you found me. I wouldn't have been able to handle all of this so soon..." Frank admitted quietly.

Wong gently squeezed his arm. "We knew it would be hard and the last thing we wanted was to make things even worse for you."

Frank glanced at Amy. "How are you doing?" he whispered.

"I didn't realise just how many people there were here," Amy admitted, in a voice that was just as quiet. "It's all a bit overwhelming."

"After breakfast, why don't we get your uncles and take a tour, just us? It's bound to be a bit quieter..." Frank suggested.

Amy nodded. "But Grant should come with us as well. I know that he wants to show me around."

"Of course. I'm sure you'll both want to catch up with each other..." Frank smiled. "You can ask him when we're done, if you want..."

"I will," Amy replied, returning to eating her breakfast. She found she had quite an appetite, now that she was safe and officially had a family...a father. And it was Frank. She couldn't help but smile.

Karen was watching her friend and his new daughter, a smile on her face. Luke noticed and couldn't help his own grin. "You did good, sis..." he whispered.

"All I did was let dad handle it." She shook her head.

"Sometimes that's all it takes," Sam murmured, kissing his daughter's head.

Karen leaned into Sam, cuddling. "Yeah. That's _usually_ all it takes."

"I love you," Sam whispered into her ear. "You did a good thing. A _very_ good thing."

Karen smiled again, relaxing at those words. "I'm glad I was able to... thanks to you, daddy."

Sam kissed her cheek, cuddling his daughter close and tight to himself, though he reached out to be able to give each of his other children an affectionate arm squeeze.

Everyone continued to eat for a few moments when Quill piped up. "Can we decorate for Christmas after eating? I haven't got to do that in years..." His tone was wistful.

"I'm sure we can do that," Coulson commented, smiling at his nephew.

Pepper spoke hesitantly. "Actually... "

Bruce looked at his sister curiously. "Actually?"

"I've arranged for boxes of decorations to be delivered after breakfast." Pepper looked sheepish. "I thought maybe we could decorate this floor and the school's floor; if that's okay, great-grandpa?" She looked at Charles.

Charles smiled at that. "It's more than fine with me and I'm certain you'll be getting lots of help from the students who are here."

"Yay! Decorations!" Scott enthused, giving Cassie a grin. "We can actually decorate together this year!"

Cassie had a _huge_ answering grin on her face. "Yay! We should plan _everything_," she declared enthusiastically.

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" Scott encouraged, beginning to ask her for her ideas and enlisting Friday's help to keep note of them.

Jeffrey smiled. "This will be the first Christmas in a long time that I've celebrated," he admitted.

"Why's that?" Grant asked curiously. Even spies got to take the holiday if they weren't in deep cover. Jeffrey had worked for the military, not SHIELD. He hadn't thought Jeffrey was that type of operative.

"Didn't have anyone to celebrate with." Jeffrey shrugged.

Grant felt bad for asking.

Coulson wrapped an arm around Jeffrey's shoulders, hugging him close. "You do now," he murmured. "A whole family, son."

Jeffrey grinned. "I've done most my shopping online, but there's still one thing I can't order online. After we're done decorating, I'd like to run into town to pick it up. If that's alright..." he said to his father.

Coulson nodded. "That's fine. If you'd like any company, let me know."

"Normally, I'd say yes, but since the gift is for you..." Jeffrey chuckled, before continuing to eat.

Coulson smiled at him. "We could always find something to do together later on."

"Yeah. I'd like that, dad..." Jeffrey smiled.

"So would I." Coulson squeezed his shoulder and then reached over to gently squeeze Grant's arm.

Grant smiled at his father, finishing up his breakfast, then standing to begin helping with clean-up. He noticed that Bobbi, Raina, Quill, Kara and Ward were only seconds behind him, others not much further behind them. Everyone was eager to begin decorating.

Amy stepped over to Grant once she was finished. "Dad and my uncles are going to be coming on the tour with us," she said.

Grant blinked, glancing toward where Wong, Mordo, Stephen, and Frank stood. "That's cool… " He smiled. "I don't think your dad got a tour yet either..." He walked toward the other men, figuring Amy would follow. He hadn't really spent much, if any, time with the wizard side of his family and thought it was probably a good opportunity to get to know them.

Amy followed Grant over to her dad and uncles and paused next to Frank, waiting.

"Do you have an idea of where to start first?" Mordo asked Grant, figuring he'd give the younger man as much opportunity to be involved as possible.

"The building first..." Grant suggested. "They should know what is family territory, and what areas are open to the public. Also, there are a few SHIELD sections that are limited to clearance levels and it will save them a lot of headache if they know where they are."

Stephen nodded. "Makes sense. I learned the hard way, heading into a clearance level nine. I got detained until Nick came to retrieve me..." His tone was sheepish.

"You didn't just magic yourself out?" Frank asked curiously.

"It was my own fault, not paying attention to where I was walking..." Stephen said. "They were just doing their job and I didn't want to cause any more distress than I already had." He shrugged.

"There are a lot of more restricted areas," Wong commented. "But still a lot of areas that are open to the rest of us. The rec areas and family rooms are quite useful."

"I think there's been mention of having a map of the compound," Mordo commented.

"There are family rooms not on the family's floor?" Frank asked curiously.

Grant nodded. "Yes. SHIELD academy is also based here, so they have rooms for family to be able to visit the recruits. This compound is very large. You know that our family floor and the mutant school are below ground level. The ground level is open to the public and holds many of the family visitation rooms as well as offices. Second level is where the academy classrooms and such are. Third level is labs, offices, conference areas... it's where the bulk of SHIELD business is held and is limited access by your level of classification. Fourth level is housing for cadets and agents both... and isn't limited, but if you don't actually live on that floor, you have to check in." He shrugged. "And as Tony is fond of reminding everyone, there is always room to expand up or down..."

"Do you expect it will be expanded up or down more?" Amy asked curiously.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Mordo said. "With the way the family has grown and will likely continue to grow, we might end up with an extra family floor."

Grant grinned crookedly. "The family like being on the same floor, but you're likely right... so... tour the compound first and then the grounds? The grounds haven't been developed nearly as much, though there are plans for a stable, among other items. If you have something you'd be interested in, you can let Tony know..."

"We also have a tree village," Wong commented. "One family member has a particular fondness for climbing trees, so when it's warmer outside, many have taken to sleeping out there."

"That's interesting..." Frank blinked, realizing that it did sound interesting to him.

"I'd like to see the tree village," Amy commented, sounding interested as well.

Grant nodded. "Of course. Let's get going, then!" He grinned and led them to the elevator to start the tour.

* * *

It was after dinner and everyone had finished clearing up, not to mention having finished decorating for Christmas. Tinsels and stars hung everywhere, catching the light and sparkling. Every main room had a large Christmas tree, with smaller ones inside each of the parents' rooms and with presents spread out under each of the trees.

Peter and Harry were sitting on one of the couches in the family room, watching television. Well, Harry was watching; Peter was flipping through his tablet, a curious look on his face.

Harry glanced at his cousin. "What are you planning?" he asked finally.

"Who says I'm planning anything?" Peter replied innocently. "I'm just curious about our newest cousin."

Tony was walking by just in time to hear that comment. "So why don't you talk to her?" He smiled curiously, shifting direction to sit on a chair across from the boys.

"Yeah, but that's not anywhere near as fun as getting the information some other way," Peter commented.

"But probably much safer for you." Harry, a lot more comfortable since being de-aged and still feeling wanted by his parents, stood up and sat down to cuddle with his father.

"A lot safer and a lot less likely to get you into trouble... " Tony agreed, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Believe me. Spying on family is not worth the thrill."

"You speaking from experience, uncle Tony?" Peter asked curiously, sitting up.

"Oh, yeah. Experience that I do not want to repeat..." Tony chuckled ruefully.

"What happened?" Harry asked his father.

"It happened not too long after we all first came together as a family. We were still getting to know each other, and I'd noticed your cousin Leo planning something with my cousin Grant... and got nosy. Instead of just going up to them and asking g what they were doing..." Tony blushed, looking embarrassed at the memory of his actions.

"You decided to spy?" Harry guessed, curling up against his father.

"Worse. I looked at security footage to find out what was going on, then spilled the information to Clint so he knew what was going on too. Then he told your great uncle Phil how he'd got the information, where your grandpa could hear." Tony's voice was chagrined. "He wasn't any too pleased."

* * *

Steve watched as Coulson disappeared with his sons to test out the bracelet and then turned to Tony, resting a hand on the other man's shoulder. "We need to talk," he said, his voice firm, though there was still affection in the tone.

Tony blinked, giving Steve a slightly confused and nervous look. He'd only come in, seconds before Coulson and his kids had left. As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything in that timeframe to get that tone of voice from his father, but if Clint had told how he'd found out about…? Who was he kidding? Of course, Clint had told. Then again, it could be about something totally different, so best not to admit anything unless it was obvious Steve knew. Maybe. Shifting closer to his father, Tony asked, "What's wrong, dad?"

Steve wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders, drawing his son in close. "You spied on Grant and your uncle?" Even though it was phrased as such, it wasn't really a question.

Tony's eyes widened. "What? No! I was spying on Fitz, wondering what... they'd asked... him... to... make..." His voice trailed off and his nose wrinkled in consternation. "Guess I _was_ spying on Uncle Phil and Grant..." he admitted sheepishly.

"Come on, son. We'll talk in my room." Steve began to steer Tony in that direction.

Tony groaned, but didn't argue. Instead, he followed his father to Steve's floor.

Steve led his son to his floor, into his bedroom, and closed the door behind them. "Why were you spying?" he asked directly, as soon as he was assured their conversation was as private as possible.

"I... I knew Grant had talked with you and Bucky. And then Uncle Phil came. And then they were talking to Fitz. And then Fitz was feverishly working on something. And... and..." Tony faltered, trying to find the words that would miraculously make everything perfect, slumping when such words didn't come. "I felt left out and wanted to find out what everyone else knew..." he admitted, with a wince.

"You didn't have to spy to do that, son," Steve said gently. "You could have just asked, instead of breaching their privacy."

"That... that seemed too easy. I wasn't sure they'd tell me..." Tony tried to keep his tone casual, but his insecurity came through clearly. Despite everything, he still had a hard time believing the others valued him and wanted him involved in their lives. Plus, they'd gone to Leo for their tech gadget thing. Leo was good at what he did- Tony would never say otherwise- but coming up with spur of the moment solutions using tech was Tony's specialty... and they hadn't even asked him to assist. Maybe they didn't trust him as much as he'd thought? Not that spying on them gave them a reason to trust him, but still...

Steve gave Tony's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You're an important, valued member of the family...of _my_ family, son. Of course, they would have told you."

"If they wanted me to know, they would have said something without my asking..." Tony shrugged. Of course, he knew _that_ made his actions worse. If he believed they didn't want him to know, he shouldn't have snuck around their backs to find out. Even if it was exciting being sneaky.

"Or maybe they had other reasons for not saying something. They only spoke to me and Bucky as well as Leo, son," Steve commented. "No one else knew about it."

Tont looked down at that. "I shouldn't have spied..." he admitted quietly.

"No, son. But we'll deal with it and you'll be forgiven," Steve promised. "I love you."

Tony swallowed hard. "They know I spied on them..." he said, in a small voice. "Do... do you think they'll forgive me too?"

Steve hugged him tighter. "Yes. They will," he answered, without hesitation.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you, dad..." Tony whispered. "I know there are some situations where it might be necessary to spy... but this wasn't one of them. And if I want to be trusted, I have to be trustworthy... I wish I'd never done it now..."

Steve kissed his head. "I know you're sorry, son. We'll deal with what happened and you'll be forgiven. It's okay to make mistakes, as long as you learn from them."

Tony nodded mutely. There wasn't anything else to say. He knew what he'd done wrong. He wasn't going to try and defend his actions.

Steve held Tony for a bit longer and then led his son over to the bed. Taking a seat, he gently guided his son across his lap, securing him there with an arm wrapped around his waist.

Tony didn't fight; a tiny whimper was all he allowed himself. The knowledge that he'd invaded his family's privacy and possibly given them reason to mistrust him hurt and he needed it dealt with. He felt badly enough about it he didn't even try to run.

Steve rubbed Tony's back gently a moment or two and then proceeded to bare him, tightening his hold on his son before bringing his hand down in the first firm swat that he then repeated.

"I'll never spy on family with no good reason again. If I'm gonna be nosy, I'll be nosy to their faces..." Tony mumbled the promise to himself, wincing as he felt the swats and tensing up, even though he wasn't trying to fight.

"Exactly right, son," Steve agreed, completing a circuit of swats down to Tony's thighs before he started over from the top.

"Dad..." Tony whimpered softly, his body beginning to twitch as the second circuit was begun. His backside stung and it wasn't wearing off quickly. It was lingering. "...I'll be good. Really, I will..." he promised, in the hopes that it would earn a little leniency.

"I know, son." Steve rubbed Tony's back, even as he completed the second circuit and began a third, swatting a fraction harder and faster. "But even if you're not as good as you hope to be, it won't change anything. It won't make a difference in how I feel about you."

"I... I know. You always for... forgive me..." Tony's voice was strained as he tried to hold still, but then he just gave up, going limp and allowing himself to squirm with abandon. "...I'm sorry, daddy... please... it hurts!" he finally gasped out, beginning to cry, his body twitching and squirming a few moments more before he slumped over Steve's knee.

Bringing the spanking to a stop, Steve wasted no time in gathering his son into his arms, hugging Tony tightly and kissing his head. "I love you, son," he whispered.

"...Love you too, daddy..." Tony whispered. "Sorry I'm such an insecure mess. Wouldn't do half the stuff I do to get into trouble if I could just remember you love me no matter what..." He sounded annoyed with himself.

"It doesn't matter how you behave or if you need to keep testing me, son," Steve promised. "I won't stop loving you or give up on you or decide that you're too much work. You're worth _everything_ to me, Tony."

"...I believe you..." Tony whispered. "...Just need to remember, is all." He bit his lip and snuggled close to his father. "I need to apologize to Uncle Phil and Grant, don't I?" he said softly.

Steve nodded. "I'm sure they'd appreciate that."

"Before dinner, maybe? Wanna... wanna cuddle more. And I'll need to clean up..." Tony blushed.

"We can cuddle for as long as you like, son," Steve promised, tightening his arms around Tony.

* * *

"And that, young Padawan, is why you do not spy on family. Without a very, very good reason..." Tony said sagely to his nephew, then waited to see if Peter actually took the correct lesson from the story. Now that he was thinking about it, there were a lot of different things going on in the story he just told, and it was possible the lesson was lost in transit.

"You mean apart from getting in trouble with your parent?" Peter gave a wry smile, making it clear he was joking.

Harry snorted softly, still cuddling with his father. He didn't say anything, perfectly content like that for as long as Tony allowed.

"Uh huh..." Tony gently tapped the back of Peter's head. "Among other things. But seriously. You want to know more about your new cousin. Talk to her. Build a relationship. Don't destroy her trust in you before it has a chance to form..." His voice was serious. "I'm just really glad Uncle Phil knew me before and was able to forgive me. If he hadn't already known me, my actions might have meant he would not have wanted to get to know me..." He smiled crookedly, squeezing Harry gently.

Peter nodded, taking his uncle's words to heart. "Yeah. Thanks, Uncle Tony." He smiled a little sheepishly. "I never even thought of it like that," he admitted.

Tony smiled. "You're a good kid, Peter. I'm glad I could help you."

"Yeah. I'll bide my time...ask, not spy," Peter promised.

"Should I worry that, that is an option of some sort?" Bruce asked, as he walked in to join his son, brother and nephew, only hearing Peter's last response and none of the conversation of before. "Who were you thinking of spying on?"

"It's not an option anymore," Peter replied, with an innocent smile to his father, even as he shifted over enough so that Bruce could sit if his father wanted.

"Well, that's good to know." Bruce smiled and sat beside his son. "Anyone know what the plans are for tonight?"

"Don't think there are any specific ones," Peter commented, leaning into his father in much the same way Harry was cuddled into Tony. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Not really. We could set up a Christmas movie in the family room and see who joins us..." Bruce responded.

Peter grinned at that. "Maybe Friday could broadcast an invitation to everyone else to join us."

"I could indeed, Master Peter. Shall I do so now?" Friday asked.

"Yes, please." Peter grinned at Harry. "We could all decide on the movie now. Do you have any preferences, Dad? Uncle Tony?" He glanced at his father and uncle respectively.

"I always like Rudolph the red-nosed Reindeer." Tony grinned.

Bruce nodded. "I'm sure we could watch more than one. Make a night of it. Let's go get popcorn popping. By the time everyone shows up for the movies, it will be ready."

Harry gave his father one final hug and then stood up so they could start getting food and drinks ready.

* * *

Grant and Jeffrey were in their father's room, having come to see if he wanted to join everyone in watching the movie. They'd been arguing with each other and picking on each other since breakfast had ended early that morning. So, the rest of their siblings had disappeared before they could go ask; their sisters and brother having had enough and not wanting to be witness to them having yet another argument over something as simple as...

"Let me get him, you can go join the others," Jeffrey said, in a bossy tone.

Grant glared. "And have you start talking to him, so he misses half the movie? Never seen a spy that talked so damn much..." he muttered.

They knocked on their father's door and, at his call to enter, opened the door and both tried to be the first through the doorway, leading to a rather comical situation where they got stuck before falling into the room, barely staying in their feet. Then they promptly began arguing again.

Coulson had noticed Grant and Jeffrey picking at each other but had been hoping that they would settle down without him needing to intervene. That hope lasted exactly as long as it took for his sons to all but topple into his room and immediately resume arguing.

Standing, Coulson stepped towards them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, gently pulling them apart. "This arguing is going to stop," he said seriously.

"He started it!" Grant spat at exactly the same moment Jeffrey grumbled the same remark, both of them pointing at the other accusingly.

"I don't care who started it. I'm going to finish it," Coulson said. "I don't want to spank you both, but if you continue picking at each other, I will." He led first one of his sons and then the other each to a corner. "Stand here until I bring you out," he said.

Both the younger men were surprised enough at the new development to immediately quiet; standing silent and staring at their corner.

It didn't take long for that to change, though. Grant wasn't sure why he did it. He didn't really want a spanking. But he was feeling so agitated and underneath the frustration and agitation was anxiety he couldn't find a cause for. Squirming faintly, he whispered across the room toward Jeffrey, "This is all your fault!"

For his part, Jeffrey didn't want a spanking either, but neither was he willing to step back and let his father handle something he felt he should be able to take care of on his own. "_My fault_?!" he spat back. "You're the one that's been a complete ass all day long!" His accusation hung in the air between them, almost echoing around the room. He blushed. He hadn't meant to be so loud.

Grant and Jeffrey both tensed up, obviously preparing for round fifty of 'see who can be the nastiest to each other without actually drawing blood'.

"Enough, both of you," Coulson said, his voice firm and serious. "If you can't be civil to each other and make up, I'll have to step in and take a firmer hand."

"I can't help he's so thin skinned he can't take helpful suggestions!" Grant sniped at his father.

"_Helpful_?!" Jeffrey scoffed. "It's a wonder you survived as long as you have if you actually did what you suggested!" he said snidely.

"Enough," Coulson said again, a sterner note creeping into his voice. "Both of you, take your pants and underwear off."

The sniping immediately stopped as Coulson's words registered.

"Daddy?" Grant said hesitantly, even as he immediately began to obey.

Jeffrey immediately did as he was instructed, and soon both of Coulson's sons stood facing the corner, bare from the waist down.

Coulson took a deep breath and let it out in a quiet sigh. "It's not okay for either of you to talk to each other like that." He moved over to Grant, drawing him out of the corner and guiding him over to the bed, taking a seat and drawing him across his lap.

Grant bit his lip. "Why?" he finally said, in a belligerent tone. "He gave as good as he got!" His tone was bordering disrespectful.

"_Both_ of you are in trouble." Coulson settled Grant in place and then lifted his hand, bringing it down in a firm smack that he then repeated.

"But... I didn't do anything wrong!" Grant protested in a whine.

Jeffrey snorted softly but didn't say anything.

"Picking at your brother is not being good, son." Coulson swatted down to Grant's thighs before he started over from the top, the smacks stinging rather than truly hard.

Grant didn't retort to that. He knew it wasn't being good, but he had no intention of admitting he was wrong. It was difficult, though. His backside really stung by the second circuit, even if his father wasn't smacking overly hard. Tears began pooling in his eyes and he couldn't stop a hiss from escaping through clenched teeth.

Coulson landed a few more smacks and then paused. Helping Grant to stand, he walked his son back to the corner and then retrieved his other son, guiding Jeffrey to the bed and into the same position.

Grant blinked a few tears out of his eyes and stared at the wall in confusion but didn't question his father. He still didn't feel wrong about what he did, at least not enough to back down and admit it, so he was relieved his father had given up 'convincing' him. Until he realized Coulson had moved to retrieve his brother.

Jeffrey wasn't surprised when he was retrieved and put over his father's lap. He'd known when he heard Grant being smacked that he'd be there himself. He hadn't expected to be there so soon, given Grant hadn't submitted, but he wasn't surprised. He braced himself and tensed up once in place. There was no way he'd give in while Grant was there. Even though he knew his reactions to his brother were wrong, Grant had been the one to start it. He wouldn't give the little twerp the satisfaction of giving in first.

Coulson secured Jeffrey in place, wrapping his arm around his other son's waist, and proceeded to swat him exactly the same way he had Grant; the same speed, force and pattern.

Jeffrey allowed himself to respond a little more than Grant had. He wasn't upset with their father and he knew they had pushed too long. Even so, while he squirmed and tears began to pool in his eyes, he didn't submit. A lack of arguing wasn't admittance of being wrong.

As he had with Grant, Coulson stopped spanking and then helped Jeffrey up, standing him back in the corner. "I don't care what your reasons are," he said quietly. "You don't talk that way to each other." He had his hand placed on Jeffrey's shoulder and swatted lightly in time with each word, then walked over to Grant. "We're family and family doesn't treat each other like that." As he had done with Jeffrey, he gently swatted his other son.

Jeffrey tensed up as he was put in the corner and swatted while Coulson scolded. Somehow, it felt different, not being spanked over his father's knee. He wasn't even being swatted that hard either, but facing the corner, his father behind him chiding, the swats making his backside sting, it all contributed to making him feel very young and wrong-footed. He blinked back more tears and took a quivering breath, not able to argue with the words Coulson spoke.

Grant had heard what Coulson had said to Jeffrey. When his father returned to stand behind him, he cringed at the words and let out a tiny hiss as the sting on his bottom was reignited. This time, he didn't argue or give excuses either.

Coulson continued to scold, alternating between his sons to swat as he did so. "It doesn't matter whether you raise your voices or your fists to each other. Neither is okay and not how two brothers who love each other are supposed to behave."

Grant was having a difficult time remaining aloof and detached from what his father was doing and saying; the method the older man was using so far removed from what he normally did, even when punishing more than one child. He found himself tensing up whenever he felt Coulson getting close to him, because he knew the sting on his bottom would be reignited and his father's soft scolding would chip away at his belief that he had a right to act the way he had.

"I never had a brother before!" Jeffrey blurted, trying to find some excuse for his actions that would get his father to end the punishment. He knew it was wrong already, he didn't really need to hear it pointed out so calmly while having his backside reddened. Standing in the corner wasn't helping him in his bid not to give in either. The longer he stood facing the corner with his father swatting him and scolding, the younger and younger he felt. And the guiltier he felt.

"You have one now," Coulson said. "_Both_ of you are brothers and neither of you should be treating the other like you have been. Not for any reason." He continued to alternate between them, lightly swatting their backsides in turn.

"Yessir..." Jeffrey said, in a subdued and tight voice. It was becoming very difficult not to cry. He had no clue if it was visible to his father, but his backside was becoming very sore, even if Coulson wasn't swatting as hard as he could. And beyond that, the guilt had finally settled in completely on his shoulders. He couldn't even be certain why he'd decided to fight with his brother now. It wasn't like what Grant was saying wasn't anything he couldn't have just ignored, instead of taking it to heart and reacting in kind.

Grant swallowed hard. He'd managed to avoid feeling guilty, up until he'd heard Jeffrey's protest of never having had a brother. Grant had never been without one. And having seen the differences between how Maynard had treated him and how Clint treated him, he knew what he'd done to Jeffrey was wrong. Tears slid down his face, but he still didn't say anything; afraid if he even apologized, he'd try and explain why he'd done what he did and then... well, he didn't particularly want anyone to know how insecure he was currently feeling.

"What you've been saying to each other has the potential to ruin your relationship and hurt each other," Coulson continued, his voice stern and serious. "Is that what you want?"

"No, sir..." Jeffrey hunched his shoulders, tears falling down his face as the guilt became too much.

Grant swallowed hard again. "No, sir..." he finally responded in a whisper his voice strained.

"I don't expect my sons to treat each other badly; to say things to hurt each other," Coulson said seriously. "There is _no reason_ good enough for that."

"I didn't_ intend _to be mean..." Grant mumbled under his breath, knowing that he had been mean and for no good reason. Just because he was feeling insecure didn't give him the right to redirect his insecurity at his brother.

Jeffrey quickly wiped at his eyes. "I'm sorry, daddy... I _don't want _to hurt my family..." he whispered.

"Neither of you acted the way you should have. The way I know you can," Coulson said seriously. "I think you both will be sticking close to me for the rest of today and at night time."

Grant slumped at those words, knowing his father was right. "I'm sorry, Jeffrey...Daddy..." he said softly, but loudly enough his brother could hear. It was obvious that, even if he wasn't crying hard, he _was_ crying.

"I'm sorry too..." Jeffrey returned, sounding just as sorrowful.

Coulson drew both of his sons out of their corners and into a tight hug, holding them both tightly and pressing a kiss to each of their heads.

Grant and Jeffrey pressed tightly against their father, uncaring about their half-dressed state, standing there and cuddling.

Eventually, Grant had to ask, "Are you going to finish spanking us now?" His voice was anxious guilt; it was obvious he didn't want a spanking, but he also didn't feel as if he'd actually been punished for his actions.

"I'm ready now, if so..." Jeffrey whispered. His voice was just as anxious, and guilt filled.

Coulson pressed a kiss to each of their heads. "I'm not going to spank you more. However, as it was your mouths that got you into trouble, I am going to wash them out with soap."

Both younger men grimaced at the words but didn't argue. Instead, two subdued voices whispered, "Yes, daddy..."

Coulson gave them each another firm hug and then stepped back just long enough to get them a pair of pajamas each.

"Do you want us to get dressed first? Or wash our mouths out first?" Jeffrey asked solemnly, as he took the pajamas.

Grant took his pajamas and waited for the answer.

"We'll take care of the mouth washing first." Coulson wrapped an arm each around their shoulders and guided his sons over to the washbasin in his room.

Jeffrey nodded, letting Coulson direct him where wanted.

Grant blushed darkly- waiting to change meant at least five more minutes of being bared- but he didn't argue. "Yes, daddy..." he said softly. His shirt hung down in front enough to preserve at least a little modesty and if his reddened backside could be seen by his father and brother? Well, Jeffrey's butt was red too and after how they'd acted all day, their father seeing that his punishment was effective was the least that they deserved.

Even when he let go of them to retrieve the bars of soap, Coulson kept his sons close. He then carefully inserted the soap into each of their mouths, stroking and squeezing their shoulders and down their arms.

Jeffrey winced as the soap touched his tongue. As childish as the spanking had made him feel, it was nothing to having his mouth soaped. He'd never had that done before; and to have it done because of the horrible things he'd said to his brother? He felt horrible and small and childish. Tears pooled in his eyes again and he tried to fight them off so that his nose wouldn't clog up. He needed to be able to breathe through his nose, after all. Especially as suds were quickly forming in his mouth.

Grant was having the same difficult as his brother, his eyes watering and his mouth filling with suds.

Both younger men looked pathetically young and helpless when they turned their watering gazes onto their father; trying to tell them with their eyes, if not with words, that they were _truly_ sorry.

Coulson kept a hand on each of them through the entire minute he'd decided on. Then, he carefully withdrew the soap from each of them. "You can rinse," he said, his voice gentle, still touching and stroking.

Both Grant and Jeffrey wasted no time in spitting the suds out of their mouth and rinsing. Once done, they turned to face their father, looking at their feet like thoroughly scolded children.

"What now, daddy?" Grant asked for the both of them.

Coulson wrapped his arms around both of them in a tight hug. "Into pajamas now and we'll discuss whether to join the rest of the family for the movie...or stay here and cuddle."

"Okay, dad..." Jeffrey smiled, hugging Coulson tight before pulling back and stripping off his shirt before dressing in the pajamas, no hint of embarrassment at being completely naked evident at all.

Taking his cue from his brother and deciding that being embarrassed was a bit silly by this point, Grant quickly stripped off his shirt and began to dress in the pajamas as well. "Maybe we can join the family for the movie and cuddle while watching it?" he said softly.

Coulson nodded. "No matter what happens, though, I'll be keeping both of you close to me," he promised.

"Yes, sir. I'd like that..." Jeffrey admitted, while Grant nodded.

It didn't take long for both of them to get the pajamas on and after quickly washing their faces, they were soon following their father out to the family room, where everyone was meeting for the movie.

Valkyrie was standing, admiring one of the trees. She smiled as her grandfather walked in. "This one's my favorite..." she announced to the room at large.

Coulson smiled at Valkyrie, walking over with Grant and Jeffrey and sitting down to pull his two sons more or less onto his lap. "I think it might be mine too, barring the one inside my own room," he commented to his granddaughter.

Grant slanted his head, looking at the tree. "What makes it your favorite?" he asked his niece curiously.

"The decorations are all handmade out of items you can find walking outside... in shapes that are of animals and such found here..." Valkyrie answered. "Did you all make them?"

"I think most of them were bought in town... " Bobbi said uncertainly. "Although I know Kara carved that one..." She pointed at a small figure of a deer. "Maybe some of the others were made as well?" She glanced toward her uncle, a questioning look on her face.

Fury smiled. "Some of the others were carved as well." He began to point out which of the decorations had been made by family members, rather than bought.

Valkyrie grinned. "It makes me feel closer to this place I now live... more personal... "

Bobbi nodded. "Yeah. I like the handmade ornaments best too. Especially the ones made by family..."

Nat rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'm glad you like it," she murmured. "Are you ready to sit, or would you like to look at the decorations a bit more?" She glanced towards Lincoln, checking where her son was.

"I can sit. There's always tomorrow to look at more of the decorations..." Valkyrie smiled, shifting closer to Natasha.

Lincoln caught his mother's eye and moved closer as well, following her to a couch that would hold all three of them comfortably. He noticed his cousins doing the same with his Uncle Clint and the remainder of his aunts and uncles scrambling to surround his grandfather. It was like that with much of the other family as well, the larger couches being taken by a parent and then being filled by 'children' wanting to be next to said parent. Those who didn't fit onto a chair or couch next to their father or mother would sit on the floor at the parent's feet. Soon, they were all quietly watching A Christmas Story.

* * *

Christmas morning, the individual families were all together in the respective parents' rooms, exchanging presents and sticking close to each other.

As Grant watched his siblings, nephews and nieces open their gifts, he noted that as large as the family had become, they were closer than ever. Coulson's love had grown and expanded with each new addition. He was happy, secure and content. He never wanted to be or belong anywhere else. Looking around, he realized; none of them did.

**The End**


End file.
